Different Angle
by Ashrey
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the heir of the multibillionaire Uzumaki Arashi, but outside his multibillionaire life, he was a she, a normal simple girl, until one day, Uchiha Itachi one of Japan's top photographer ask her to be his model.. AU, SasuNaru, ItaNaru, etc
1. Have I mentioned that you’re cute?

**Different Angle**

Author: Ashrey

Pairings: ItaNaru, SasuNaru and others will revealed soon enough xp

Rating: M for safety X3 there's nothing in a few chapters though -- Chapter Rating: T

Warning: This is a yaoi fic, that's mean boy luv buy stuff (and action xp), don't flame me! I already warned you! AU, BAD grammar (English isn't my mother language mind you, I already tried my best TwT), slight (I hope) ooc-ness, language & cursing.

Disclaimer: Naruto n gang aren't mine, I was hoping they were mine though (what else can I do?)

A/N: Hi! Ashrey's here! But just call me Ash, this my first temp to writing a Naruto's fic, so be nice will ya? Reviews always welcomed! No flaming though, you got your warning up there (sigh) Oh yeah, I want to say thanks for my two friends, Angelics D and Chocolate ice cream, thx a lot for the help guys! Well go on to the fic I guess, happy reading

XxXxX --- scene change

-------------

Chapter 1 - Have I mentioned that you're cute?

A young man sitting behind his working desk, which contain mountain of paper stacks at every single direction, couple pale finger gracefully brushing his midnight locks, deep dark onyx eyes settled at the papers stack, studying every words carefully, soft scratching sound from the pen and papers are the only sound that can be heard at that room.

Slow knock from the door breaking the comfortable silence, making the pen stop dancing on the paper "Come in" a low smooth bass voice echoing the room, welcoming his guest. Creaking sound was made when the wooden door softly opened, an older version of the young man came, his black charcoal hair were tied neatly, his deep dark eyes held a soft yet piercing gaze, contrast to his pale skin.

Sitting at the chair in front of the younger man desk, making him self comfortable before confronting the shorter boy "Are you busy Sasuke?" the older man ask, the younger man questioned just shrugged "Not really, what is it aniki?" his black eyes eyeing back at the paper, drafting from word to word. Sighing heavily Itachi put another folder in front of his younger brother, eyebrows knotted softly the shorter man pick the folder and look through it "This is…"

"I've already told you haven't I? Those models weren't fit for the image" Itachi said softly, although a disappointed tone can be heard clearly from his voice. "Ino and Sakura can't create the image that I want Sasuke, but you just had to force me used them" he said dryly. Sasuke stared at the folder again "Hn" another shrug is his response. Itachi pass him a warning glare, making the younger man wince and shook his head while massaging his temple "Ok, ok, I'm sorry, satisfied now?" the older man just shrugged.

"So?" a short question came from the pale lips of the younger Uchiha, "Let me search the model by my self" are the short answer that Itachi gave before exiting his brother room, an audible tired sigh escaped Sasuke lips, it's so damn hard to have a perfectionist photographer like his brother! But as long as the outcome is as expected, who is Sasuke to complain his brother opinion for the second time? He's not one of the best photographers in Japan for nothing, and that make the Uchiha Company can be considered very very lucky.

XxXxXxX

Cold breeze blew softly in the air, white pile of snow covering the entire area, leaving tracks every time people stepping at it. In front of a simple two story house with a small decent garden, a young man with pair lazy brown eyes stopped, his dark hair tied in a high pony tail, with his hand tucked in his pocket, he mumbled something sounded like 'bothersome' between his soft breaths in the cold air of winter. "Good morning Umino-san" the young man said lazily, seeming not interested when the white door of the house opened slowly.

The older man revealed stood in front his door, smiling softly, his dark hair were tied in the same style as the younger man, a scar crossed at his nose, warm soft black eyes turning in a happy arc "Ah! Good morning Shikamaru-kun! Just call me Iruka please" he beamed at the younger man "Come on in! I'll call her" he said happily while gesturing Shikamaru to sit at the living room and then rushed to second story, calling the person that he mentioned earlier.

Sitting lazily at the love seat, Shikamaru's eye scanned the room slowly. High quality wooden furniture scattered neatly around the room, beside the love seat, a small wooden bookshelf contained random books and a few framed pictures were there. Pair brown eyes settled at the white framed picture, revealing several familiar faces, a middle aged man with unruly blond spikes hair and stunning azure eyes, wide grin plastered on his face, while a younger version of the man standing beside him grinning happily, the difference between them is a three whisker like marks in each cheek of the younger male, the third person is a man with soft black eyes, patting the youth head and smiling softly. Two white framed pictures was placed beside it, the middle framed picture contain two person beaming at the camera, a girl with amazing azure eyes and two pony tailed blonde hair with the dark haired man earlier, victory sign were made in both of their hands. The other one contain the same blonde girl with six boy surrounding her, the girl were grinning while hugging a certain blushing boy while the other boys laughing madly, Shikamaru smiled softly at the grinning blonde girl and tracing his thumb at the picture.

"What cha looking at?" suddenly a warm breath tickled the taller boy ear, shocked, Shikamaru spin his head as an action of reflect, almost banging his forehead to his stalker chin. A pair blue summer sky eyes staring at him, blinking sheepishly a few time, trying to fight the urge to go laughing wildly "Oh my gooood do you see that Iruka-nii? Shikamaru is blushing!" a girly squeal were heard, while Shikamaru throw his head backward, fighting the sudden heat rising in his cheeks. "Che, you're troublesome" he mumbled when another soft giggled were heard.

"Stop teasing him Naruto, sorry for the wait Shikamaru" Iruka warned the mentioned blonde, even though he seems to enjoy the unexpected expression from the lazy youth, Shikamaru just roll his eyes. "But teasing him is so much fuuun Iruka-nii!" the blonde girl shrugged, making a cute pout at her cherry colored lips while fidgeting her two pony tailed hair, her soft pink coat covered her white t-shirt, matching her white knee length ripple skirt, pair of pink white stripped socks were set neatly at her long slender leg, making the blonde look ultra deliciously EDIBLE.

Shikamaru stared….

Shikamaru stared again…...

And stared….

And blinked……..

And blinked again……..

Again……..

……..

…

And groaned…..

To lazy to banging his head at the nearest wall, the lazy youth just sit there, blinking helplessly at the confused blonde "What?" the blonde snapped, annoyed by the way Shikamaru look at her "God Naruto… Why is every time I see you, you turned to girl much, much MORE!" he groaned again while shaking his head desperately.

Naruto start to tap her foot at the floor, displeased with Shikamaru latest comment "HEY! Is not like I LOVED to do it okay!" she huffed sarcastically "If it's about the clothes, don't blame me! Iruka-nii insists me to wear THIS!" she pointed dryly at her white ripple skirt "And THIS!" her pink coat… "THIS!" her socks… "I can't even wear my boxer because this goddamn skirt!" she screamed desperately. Shikamaru stared at Iruka horribly while the older man just grinning sheepishly.

Wait a second……….

A boxer……?

Yep, you got it! The mentioned blonde wasn't a she but rather a HE…

"But Naruto you're a girl… a girl doesn't wear boxer" Iruka said dryly while packing a few bento's to Naruto's pink backpack, dark stormy clouds start to decorating Naruto's head. "Iruka-niiiii! I'm a BOY for god sakes!" he whines at Iruka "Can I wear jeans instead? Please nii-chan?" he blinked cutely, using his ultimate puppy eyes face.

Iruka shrugged, a big no written at his face "Nope! As long as you are an Umino you are a GIRL Naru-chan" a satisfied grin were settled at the older man face, making the blond groan, Naruto threw a pleading look at Shikamaru, while the mentioned boy just shrugged instead, too lazy arguing with the stubborn man. Defeated, Naruto groaned again "But why pink? There a thousand color out there…" he sighed again, throwing a distasteful look at his backpack.

"Stop whining Naru-chan, pink does looks good on you! It makes you look cute! Trust me!" the older man said while humming happily, fishing a pink laces ribbon from his pocket, Naruto and Shikamaru stared blankly at him. Grinning maliciously Iruka advancing to the unsuspected blond, an ear piercing shriek were heard a few minute latter…

XxXxXxX

Today were not his day, that's what Kiba been thinking trough the morning. First he woke up late, then he got a stomachache from his so called breakfast, and now he were in front his locker panting madly trying to catch his breath from running wildly to the school gate before it was closed and suddenly a pink blur stormed from nowhere and hugging him like madly.

Kiba blinked, trying to focus at the certain pink that attacked him in a bear crushing hug "Morning Kibaa" the pink blur greet the freezing boy and blinking her blue eyes cutely (in Kiba's opinion though) "Kiba? Earth to Kiba?" the blonde girl waved her hand, and when Kiba still doesn't react, the girl start to shake his shoulder "Kiiiiiibaa? Hey are you all right dog breath?" the last sentence make Kiba snapped, there's only one person he allowed to call him that.

"Naruto?" the dog boy squeaked, while taking a good look at the blond grinning boy in front him, Shikamaru standing beside him "Glad that you're alive mate" Naruto's grin growing wider "WHAT THE HELL?" Kiba suddenly roared when he see the certain blond condition (read: clothes), Naruto promptly shut his ear, not quite surprised by the taller boy reaction, hell he already been through Shikamaru reaction already. "What? Do you mean this?" he asked while waving his skirt seductively "Or this?" he opened his coat zipper, viewing his white loose t-shirt "Or this?" he asked again, this time playing with his pink ribbon which tied cutely at his twin pony tailed blond hair, a mass trail of blood start trickling at Kiba's nose, yep today were DEFINITELY not his day.

XxXxXxX

"Geez Kiba! I'm sorry ok?" Naruto whined at his friend, Kiba ignored him and Shikamaru just rolled his eyes "I was joking all right? Beside it's not my fault that you got a massive nose bleed because lusting on me!" he whined again, this time Kiba smack the blonds head, Shikamaru mumbled another troublesome and dropped his head at the table, trying to get some sleep. "Guess you won't need this then" the blond sighed and tucked a well wrapped bento back to his backpack, Kiba snatched the bento while the blond smile smugly at him, food always worked.

"Oh yeah, your old man give this" the dog boy throw a brownish envelope at Naruto, who snatched it eagerly, ripping at the cover and reading the letter happily, suddenly a slight frown decorated his eyebrow "Shit" he cursed audibly, Kiba and Shikamaru suddenly appeared at the blond side "What is it?" they asked at the same time.

Naruto rubbed his blond mop "Dad wants me" he said in a serious tone, the two taller boys throw an understanding gaze at each other "Which one?" Shikamaru asked at the worrying blond, Naruto wince "Him" they stared again "When?" this time Kiba's the one asking, Naruto mumbled something between his breaths "We can't hear you Naruto" Shikamaru pointed dryly.

"Isaidhewantmetonight" he start to get panicked, both boys stared again "Oh shit" Kiba cursed "Make that double shit" Naruto groaned, Shikamaru flip his hand phone "Call the others" he said before start talking to the person he called.

XxXxXxX

Itachi walked slowly, inhaling the comfortable breeze from the air, looking at the clear blue sky. He sighed desperately, he knew that it is definitely pain in the ass to find the model that he wanted, but he want his job to be perfect, and that's why he'll make sure he'll get the model he want. Itachi shrugged. It's enough brood for a day and started to walk again, when a sudden loud crash were heard. Itachi spun at his heel, walking towards to the sound.

XxXxXxX

"OH GAWD! I HATE SKIRTS!" Naruto groaned, getting up from her awkward position, her skirt were flipping, presenting her slender legs "That's a nice view" a low smooth voice were heard, revealing a smirking Itachi. Azure eyes stared at him, making the older man drowned in the deep blue pool of summer sky. Pale hand reached tanned one, helping the blonde girl back to her feet, "Perv" she mumbled softly at the older man while blushing frantically.

"My pleasure" he said slyly, making the blonde girl turned beet red "Stop hitting on me will 'ya!" she begged desperately and trying to fight down her blush, Itachi just smirked "A name and I'll consider to stop hitting on you" he smirked again, Naruto's jaw dropped, this man were really a womanizer!

"Like hell I would!" fuming, the named blonde stomped her way, want to go away as soon as possible from the dark haired playboy, despite the fact she were a klutz, she strangled at her own feet, launching herself at a pile of snow, but before she reached one, pair pale hands caught her hips firmly, a blush start to creep at her cheek without further notification "At least for helping you the second time?" Itachi breathed at the young girl neck, making her shiver unconsciously.

Naruto struggled to get out from Itachi's death grip, much to Itachi delight "Umino! The name is Umino! Gosh! Let me go you pervert!" suddenly Itachi's grip loosened, making the blonde yelped in surprise, almost stumbling at her own feet again. "Geez, what's your problem mister?" she asked sarcastically, Itachi let out another smirk, making the shorter blonde winced in distress.

"Well Umino-san, do you have a first name or not?" Itachi asked again, a smug on his cool face, trying to seem not interested at the stunning blonde girl in pink in front of him. Blonde eyelash fluttered softly, making Itachi suddenly stared at the pool blue mesmerizing eyes, but before the blonde answered a girly squeal were heard "Omigosh! Snow flakes!" Naruto danced happily when snow start dropping from the sky "They are beautiful aren't they?" she asked to nobody while a genuine smile settled at her cherry lips. Itachi froze at the sight, right now, in front his own eyes he see an angel, an innocent yet mysterious and stunning angel.

Naruto spin slowly a few times again than let a happy giggle escaped her lips, when suddenly she remembered something "Gosh! I'm late! Thanks for the help Pervert-san" she winked childishly at Itachi and than stormed right away, vanishing in a minute leaving no trails behind.

Itachi just stood there, try too digest what happened to him earlier "Found you…" is all he can mumbled when his brain started to cliked…

TBC……..

--------

A/N: I want to explain something here, if you're confused then don't be! Naruto will be referred with him, when there is somebody/people who knew the blond identity (which is a boy), and he will be referred with her, when nobody around him knew his identity (aside from Shikamaru's and Kiba's scene up there, is just a teaser and there will be another teaser though, mind me) guess that's all, review always welcomed! See you at next chapter.


	2. Pink!

**Different Angle**

Author: Ashrey

Pairings: ItaNaru, SasuNaru and others will revealed soon enough xp

Rating: M for safety X3 there's nothing in a few chapters though ---- Chapter rating: T

Warning: This is a yaoi fic, that's mean boy luv buy stuff (and action xp), don't flame me! I already warned you! AU, BAD (if it not awful) grammar (English isn't my mother language mind you, I already tried my best TwT), slight (I hope) ooc-ness, language & cursing.

Disclaimer: They… they weren't mine… There! Satisfied now? Why is the world so mean to me? (sobs)

A/N: Ah forgive me! I forgot to place the terminology at my latest chapter! This time I make sure that I placed it! The previous chapter shocked me! The mark that I placed when the scene changes is completely disappeared! This time I tried a new format, and if in this format it disappeared again… Please bear with it! I'll try to find a format that ffnet approved and reposted it TwT , and again I want to say thanks for my friend Angelics D, thx for the support! Oh yeah, if you want to see my fan art for this fic, check my profile ok?

Terminology:

Aniki / -nii : older brother.

-san : way of putting respect towards someone (like Mr or Mrs in English).

-chan : way to called a girl or people that very close to you.

I guess that's all, If there's anything that slipped just tell me! Well go on to the fic!

XxXxX--- scene change

-----------

Chapter 2 – Pink!

Gaara almost finished his five hundred sit-ups when his cell phone suddenly rang, he was tempted to ignored it if it's not because the ringing sound was his special ringing tone, only a few people were set under that certain tone. Grumbled darkly he flips his cell phone when Shikamaru's name flashed at his screen.

"Pick Naruto at his house this afternoon, the old man wants him by tonight" that's all Shikamaru said before he disconnected the line. The red head tossed his cell phone to the bed and pick up his baggy pant, sliding into it, not even bothering to change his fishnet shirt. He tucked his cell phone at his pocket and picks his black leather jacket, then snatches a handful keys on his way out from his apartment and took an elevator at his way to the downstairs.

"It's time to party m'boy" pale green eyes flickered, and in a matter of second the red head is sitting at his Harley Davidson, turning on the machine and put his dark blue sunglasses. Several tire tracks was the last evidence that were left before the red haired man vanished with his big motorcycle.

XxXxXxX

Several beautiful short blond wig were placed neatly at the displayed centre, the wig were made from real hair, a high quality blond hair that is. Thanks to that, the wig were almost unnoticeable, only several people can recognize that kind of wig, but because the said feature the wigs were extremely delicate, it's an expert job to keep the wig on it's best condition and that is one of many tasks he do.

Being one of top researcher at Uzumaki's company and one of the Uzumaki's heir bodyguards and friends, Shino was more brain than brawn, much like Shikamaru, but that guy was just plain lazy to sit and researching what so called inventions. Aside his normal inventions and research, he and his chief had other special inventions. The named inventions that he and his chief made were to help a certain blue eyed blond at his daily activity.

His cell phone ring a certain ring tone, rummaging at his pocked the dark haired youth fished his cell phone, Kiba's name flashed at the screen "I'll help him get ready" that's all he said before disconnected the line. He already knew what is about, hell he were an internal, he already expected that call anyway, through his dark sunglasses he glanced at his watch, a few more hours and the party started. If Shino was the type who has expression written on his face, he must have been snickered, but alas this man we were talking about is Shino! So, instead snickering he just drowns back to his previous activity before a certain blond came and the party start.

XxXxXxX

A familiar Harley Davidson parked at his house was the only scene that greet Naruto when he arrived at his house, lips grinning widely and blue eyes flickered devilishly, Naruto run his hand at the big motorcycle "Hi Shukaku!" he said in mere whisper "If you're here, it mean—"

"Do you miss me?" a low whisper caught the blond in surprised, but before the blond snap back to reality he was pinned to a snowy road, with a certain red head straddling his hips "You were distracted" Gaara scowled darkly at the pinned blond who smiled shamefacedly at him. He scowled again, getting off from his victim, but suddenly a pair long leg lock his foot, making him stumbled, and much to Gaara delight Naruto flipped their position, now he's the one straddling at the red head hips "Now, now, who is the one that got distracted ne?" he said in a sing a song voice.

And much to everyone (mainly fan girls) pleasure, the red head laughed, not a creepy or sadistic laugh, just a normal warm laugh, before he help himself and the blond back to their feet. "You're improving" Gaara said haughtily and patted the blond head, before a thunder struck him in amusement.

"Gaara?" Naruto blinked several time at the stunned red head.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?" Naruto's brow knotted in confusion, is very rare to see Gaara stunned like this.

"What's with the pink?"

XxXxXxX

"The party starts at 08.00 PM" Kakashi explained the schedule at the raven haired youth, but the named youth just sit there on his chair, uninterested at his secretary's babbling. Kakashi sighed, already used to the younger Uchiha's behavior "Sasuke are you listening?" he asked, but Sasuke still silent, ignoring him.

The half masked silver haired man shook his head, trying to suppressed his distress "Look Sasuke, I know you don't like parties—" the silver haired man paused, waiting for Sasuke's reaction, but when no reaction appeared the older man finally snapped "For god sakes Sasuke! Stop acting like a spoiled brat! This is a business party! For once can you act like an Uchiha's heir!" he almost screamed at the shorter boy, indeed Sasuke were his superior, but he is still his godfather.

Sasuke winced at the tone and the selective words that his godfather chooses for him, not to mention the word 'Uchiha's heir' that he said earlier. He scowled. Oh, how he adore his brother freedom and courage at this certain moment… Yes, even though Sasuke's attitude towards his older brother were cold and distant, actually the younger Uchiha always adore his brother courage to throw everything for chasing his dream… even he threw away the Uchiha linage from his life… But that were another story. Realized he was defeated, Sasuke just nodded "Tonight, 08.00 AM at Uzumaki's main building ballroom isn't it? I'll be there" he sighed tiredly and rubs his temple.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, he know it was low blow to pinpoint the onyx eyed boy about his Uchiha's responsibility, but he willing to play the devil secretary role for the company benefit, and maybe just maybe for his godson own benefit. Unlike his brother, Sasuke were never ever get social relationship beside business relationship or family relationship, he even don't have a friend! Maybe, forcing him to come at Uzumaki's business party can make his godson opened up a little, well if the rumor of the Uzumaki's one and only heir were true enough. That's why Kakashi tried to gambling at this party, "Hope he'll come at that party" the older man muttered softly between his breaths.

One black eyebrow arched in a question "What did you said?" the younger man asked his godfather, Kakashi shook his head "Nothing, I just said I'll escort you there" he lied smoothly, his visible eyes curved in happy arc, Sasuke sighed, he knew that Kakashi were lying, but didn't press the subject further, he was tired, extremely tired, physically and mentally. "How sweet of you" he said wryly, his godfather just smiled under his mask "May I rest before the party?" it's actually more a statement than a question, the silver haired man nodded and leave his boss alone to get his so called rest.

The raven haired sinks his body deeper in his chair cushions, his eyes lid were heavy, he sighed again, maybe a little nap will help his tiredness to go away. Decided, the raven haired dragged him self at his private room. The heavy wood door opened slowly, revealing a simple yet elegant room, a king size bed and three feathery pillow covered with dark blue blanket were placed at the middle room, heavy dark blue curtains blocking soft sunrays from the window, while dark blue carpet were spread along the floor tile, a dark wooden cupboard and bookshelf were placed neatly beside the bed. Sasuke threw himself at his comfortable bed, and in a minute he was drifted to a dreamless sleep.

XxXxXxX

"NOT. EVEN. A. WORD." The blond said darkly at the Gaara's bewildered expression, now in front his eyes, Naruto stood there, scowled darkly at Iruka's way to dressed him. V-shaped pink tight shirt wrapped his body, white imitation fur coat hang at his hand, black choker bind around his tanned neck, tight fitted faded blue jeans hung low at his hips revealing his navel, transparent pink framed glasses covering his azure eyes and fox ear-like ribbon decorating his twin blond pony tailed hair.

"Naru" the dark haired pony tailed man called the blond and throw him a pair of white sneaker with pink shoe lace to him, Naruto scowled again "Isn't she adorable Gaara?" Iruka asked the red head and winked mischievously, Garaa just smirked and Naruto growled.

Gaara patted the blond shoulder sympathetically, "Did you tell him who's the one that called you?" he asked while trying to hid his laughter at the uncle-nephew antics, Naruto nodded and slumped his body to the sofa "He know, that's why he insist to dressed me up" the blue eyed blond whined, while Iruka humming happily, picking another accessories for his favorite nie… er nephew…

"Naru-chan why don't you try this bracelet?" Iruka approached Naruto happily, trying to match the baby-blue pink striped bracelet he held to his nephew outfit, the blond groaned in distress. "Iruka-nii it's useless! The time I set my foot there I'll have to be dressed up again!" he started to whine at the older man, Iruka's expression turn to sour immediately that makes the blond winced inwardly. He hate himself when he disappointed his uncle, he snatched the bracelet from Iruka's hand an put it at his tanned arm, the older man beamed at his nephew, grinning happily an walked to the kitchen. Naruto growled inaudibly.

The pale green eyed boy let another smirk crossed his face, making the blond expression turned more darkly if that possible, the all pinkish style that he wore earlier already enough to embarrassed himself in front Gaara -his martial art teacher and his so called rival and brotherly image-. "You know Naru, you do look cute in pink, not to mention that fake boobs, it sure fit your girly body well" Gaara snickered, Naruto scowled, throwing a punch to the red head, he dodged it and catch the blond flying fist, successfully pinning the blond at the process.

"Boys! Don't practice at home please!" Iruka's head peeked from the kitchen, a disapproval glare were directed toward both boys. "Now you remembered that I'm a boy" Naruto mumbled darkly, Iruka throw him another look "What is it Naru?" he asked his nephew, Naruto shook his head and dragged Gaara to the door "Nothing! I'm off nii-chan!" Naruto shouted from the door.

"Take care you two! Say my hi to big bro ok?" Iruka said and waved his hand at Naruto, the blond just nodded "And Gaara?" the red head peered his head "No speeding!" he warned the red head who scowled, Naruto snickered and closed the door softly. The soft black eyed man smiled softly and back to the kitchen to stir his Bolognaise sauce.

XxXxXxX

"You know Naruto" Gaara said while turned on his Shukaku, the blond sit at the passenger seat, arched an eyebrow.

"Sometimes I think that you're so lucky to have a famous teenage fashion designer as your uncle" Naruto shoot the red head a look, Gaara smirked again "But at time like this, I pitied you" Naruto gave him a snort before Shukaku take both of them diving through the snowy road.

XxXxXxX

If looks can devour, Naruto will be already devoured by the way people look at him, and his name weren't Naruto if he didn't used that oh so called opportunity. Slim hips swayed seductively, cherry colored lips curling into sensual smirk, long blonde eyelashes fluttering slowly, leaving trails of mass nosebleed behind them. Gaara just stared at the blond, bemused by his antics while the blond were smirking evilly, they turned at certain corner, only to face a dead end and a non active elevator.

Naruto snatched his ID card from his wallet, and insert the card at small panel beside the elevator, than he pushed the panel button to enter a certain code at the same panel. In a few minute the elevator was moving, both boys stepped in, and don't bother them self to press the floor level button, this elevator knew were which floor level to dump them all right.

"I never knew you were an exhibitionist" the blond grinned smugly, knowing what the pale green eyed boy mean.

"That's what they get when they look at me that way" he said mockingly "Like I'm a piece of fresh meat or something" he grunted. The red head just stared at the blond, amused. Suddenly the elevator stopped, the door opened slowly.

All of a sudden a green blur stormed from nowhere trying to tackle Gaara, the red head just jumped backward, avoiding the fast movement from the green blur. "Lee! Long time no see!" Naruto beamed and tackled the green blurs at the process, "My friend! Long time no see! My fire of youth is burning again!" Lee smiled at the blue eyed blond, posing his 'nice guy' pose in his tight green spandex, which was until he sees the named blond outfit. "Um… Naruto-kun?" Lee called the blond, a tint of pink decorating his cheek.

"? What is it Lee?" blue eyes blinking at his green friend, even though he already guessed what kind of question that will come out from his mouth.

"I never knew that you were obsessed with pink" Naruto groaned and start to bang his head at the elevator door, Gaara just smirked and Lee stared at both of them, confused.

"Naruto?" another blond mop peer from a maroon wooden door, Naruto's stopped his action, recognizing that warm voice, and spin his neck, looking at the source of that voice that he missed so much.

"DAD!"

TBC………

A/N: A cliff hanger muahaha! I'm so evil XD. And if you ask me what kind of obsession that I had with pink? None actually (expect Aeris from FF7- I don't own her too) I just thought it's funny to torture Naru XD he just too damn adorable!

I want to say thanks to you who reviewed my first chapter:

**ILLK, RuByMoOn17, smilez4ever, Gemini sohma-chan, K, Fallen Dragon, Black Water-Fox, silent ghost, keele-cray, kyuu-chan, Shadow Kitsune67, Bukami, FireieGurl, Midnight Lies, Hunter Hatake, Faith.Milady**

**K**: Thank you for your correction and encouragement, I'll try my best to watch out for my verb tenses (and grammar)! Luv you much!

Next chapter: The party of course! And the first time Sasuke and my (our) beloved Naruto meet! Not to mention Itachi desperate action to search his blonde angel! See you at next chapter!

Much love,

Ashrey


	3. Same Taste?

**Different Angle**

Author: Ashrey

Pairings: ItaNaru SasuNaru And the others will revealed soon enough xp

Rating: M for safety -- Chapter Rating: T

Warning: This is a yaoi fic, AU, BAD (if it not awful) grammar (English isn't my mother language mind you, I already tried my best TwT), slight (I hope) ooc-ness, language & cursing.

Disclaimer: Sadly enough Naruto isn't mine! He's Sasuke's and Itachi's… Er… Just forget I ever wrote that…

A/N: I think my energy was drained up with all those works that I had to do… Damn those clingy client (shudder) but yeah, they were the client, what can I do? They were paying me for god sakes, and now here I am ranting about them geez… Where was I? Oh yeah about my energy being dried up, thought I can't write for a month or so, but here I am, posted a new chapter, sorry for the lateness though… Geez, enough with my useless rambling, go on and enjoy the fic! BTW, there are some important A/N notes at the end of this chapter.

Terminology:

Aniki / -nii : older brother.

-san : way of putting respect towards someone (like Mr or Mrs in English).

-sama : terms that used to called a respected person

-chan : way to called a girl or people that **very** close to you (female or male).

-kun: way to called a boy (but some Japanese use it to call a girl to, mainly a tomboyish girl)

-jiijii/ -jiisan: grandfather

Ero: pervert

Usuratonkachi: moron of moron

Dobe: dead-last (and its Sasuke's pet name for Naruto 3)

Teme: bastard

XxXxXxX – scene change

/blah blah/ thinking

Ps: to my friends and quick beta (Angelics D and Fujii) the usual A/N thanks are still there!

-----------------------

Chapter 3 – Same taste?

Suddenly Arashi lean body stumbled backward, an impact from a certain blond pouncing him, the older blond just hug back longingly, it's already quite a long time he hugged his only son like this. He sat up to look better at his only child. "Wow, you look cute on pink" Arashi chuckled and fidgeting the fox ear-like ribbon, the younger blond groaned pitifully "Not you too Dad!" Arashi let out another chuckle.

"Iruka?" he ask, the younger blond just nodded solemnly "And he said hi" Arashi grinned and helped his son to stand, Gaara and Lee entered the room at the same time, both of them look amused but soft smile were plastered at their lips. This time Arashi take a serious look at his son, his azure eyes warmed at the sight of his only son. Unexpected, Arashi hug his son in a bear crushing hug, but before he suffocated his only son to death he release his grip at the shorter blond "God, I miss u so much Naru" he smiles softly at the whiskered blond, kissing his forehead lovingly, making the blond blushed at his father action. "Dad! Everyone is watching!" he sputtered.

"What? Where? Who? It's just Gaara and Lee… Are you embarrassed Naru?" Arashi grinned and winked playfully at his son bodyguards, Naruto let another blush creep at his whiskered cheek. "I always think that you can be a really cute girl" he snickered, Naruto stared at his father horribly "Maybe I should make Iruka to be your personal fashion designer instead Chouji" he snickered again, this time the red head let out a snicker too, while Lee just stared at Naruto sympathetically.

"DAD!" Naruto let another groan, punching playfully at his father shoulder. Arashi laughed again and than patted his son's blond mop "Just joking Naru, just joking" while the smaller blond pouted. "But you know, when seeing you like this, it reminds me of your mother…" a lot, Arashi added silently. Naruto just raise an eyebrow at his father.

"I thought I inherited your look" the shorter blond look at the taller one, confused. Arashi sighed and shook his head slowly, and then titling his son's chin up, two pair azure eyes meets each other "No, it's not your face, it's the image.. Not to mention these whiskers" the older blond said somberly while brushing his thumb at his son's cheek, tracing the whisker marks. Unconsciously, Naruto run his hand at his whiskered marks too and then touched Arashi's warm hand "Yeah, you told me that I got this marks from her did ya?" he said softly trying to cheer up his father. Arashi nodded and than beamed at his son understanding.

"Enough brooding! We still have a few hours before the party, what did you guys want to do?" the older blond asked, gained back his cheerful attitude. "Dad I'm hungry! Lets eat!" suddenly the younger blond beamed, liking very much the idea spending time with his father. Arashi just grinned at his son's antics "Ramen?" Naruto start dancing happily when ramen was mentioned, Lee just shook his head, amused, while Gaara let out a pitiful groan.

"What the hell with Uzumakis and their obsession towards ramen" the red head muttered darkly "But ramen is delicious!" both blond said simultaneously "See what I mean?" Gaara groaned again, Lee just nodded while both blond start to laugh. "Well then, off to see Shino and Chouji!" Arashi start walked toward the elevator.

Naruto knotted his eyebrows, making a thin line "I thought were going to eat" he pouted, Arashi let out a snicker "Well, do you want to eat with those outfit?" Naruto froze at the time his outfit were mentioned.

"HELL NO!"

XxXxXxXx

Itachi frowned, a gesture that was seldom decorated the older Uchiha's face, but alas, here he was, sitting in front of his coffee table, frowning. /From her look she must've been around sixteen or seventeen/ he frowned again /That's mean she were a high schooler… And the only high school in that area that doesn't use uniforms is the…./ still in his deep thought, Itachi take his coffee glass, and started to sip his dark liquid.

And he sputtered…

/What the heck? It's god damn salty! Did I just put salt to it/ he frowned again, a gesture that had been his favorite of this day. /Geez, can't concentrate…/ while thinking her, he added (denial is such a wonderful thing..). The dark haired man stood up, rinsing his mouth at the sink, and than stared at the mirror, the image of a smiling, twin pony tailed blonde can't leave his mind.

"Guess I just have to find her… immediately"

XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke blinked, something strange happened at his surrounding.. He was outside, at a -god know how wide- park, the sun is shining brightly, but strange enough it wasn't hot, is just warm… A comfortable warm, and the sky is… Blue… The most amazingly blue that the younger Uchiha had ever seen. He was beyond mesmerized. The dark eyed boy was enchanted by the deep blue of the summer sky.

Suddenly the sun and the pool of blue started to spinning, spinning and spinning again, absorbing all the surrounding, making an endless spiral and leave him with darkness. The younger Uchiha was blinded by the sudden darkness, he tried walking but stumbled at something, and crashed to the ground with a loud thud. The raven haired youth groaned, and tried to stand up, but both his leg was sucked trough the darkness spiral that suddenly appeared bellow his leg.

Panic start spreading the onyx eyed youth, his pale hand desperately try to find anything to grip and help him escaped the darkness that sucked him. A blur of yellow came from nowhere and clutch Sasuke's hand, pulling him out from the darkness, and embraced him in a long warm hug, ensure him that he was safe. Short panic breath starting to get calm, and unconsciously the younger Uchiha grip tightened, the blur patted his shoulder slowly, reassuring him "Shh… It's ok, it's ok... I'm here, it's ok Sasuke…"

The pale youth tilted his chin, wanting to see his savior face. Black onyx locked with blue eyes, the same blue that made him enchanted "You….."

Another loud thud was heard, and soft painful groan escaped his pale lips. Sasuke blinked, the world seems turned up side down, and he blinked again. He tried to get up from his awkward position, his upper body sprawled across the floor while his lower body still lying at his bed, and here he is in his room, "Dream…" he cursed softly.

Soft beads of sweat trickled his smooth skin, the raven haired youth shook his head /What kind of dream is that? But those blue…/ he sighed and glanced his watch /5 PM… Better start dress up, don't wanna hear Kakashi's rambling/ and with that, the raven haired youth get up from his comfy bed and started to prepared him self for the party.

XxXxXxXxX

"Stop squirming Naruto!" the spiked dark haired youth slapped the shorter blond head, Arashi and Gaara snickered, Lee smiled, while Chouji keep munched his BBQ chips.

The shorter blond pouted "But it hurt Shi—Awww! Be gentler will 'ya!" he screamed when Shino tugged his blond hair, "Stop squirming! You're not helping here!" the taller youth started combing and yanking his hair again, making Naruto grimaced in pain.

Shino let out a tired sigh, it's always like this when he started to put wig on Naruto "It's already difficult task to hide this long hair of your to short wig like this Naruto, help me a little will you?" he asked, and start to tied the blond hair in different small ponytails.

"Aw aw aw! It hurtttttss!" he whined again, Shino let out another sigh and then squirted a large amount of foam-like to his hand, and dumped it to the blond mop "Ewwwww! Not that thing again!" he groaned.

"Geez, if you complained too much why don't you just cut off your hair, it's a lot easier to put a long wig to a short hair you know?" a familiar white head popped up from nowhere, Arashi let out a chuckle when he saw his son hideous expression at the idea, "Chief" Shino greeted his boss, meanwhile Gaara, Lee, and Chouji made a soft nod towards the newcomer. Naruto grumbled darkly "If 'ya want Iruka-nii to kill 'ya, then go ahead ero-jiijii" the mentioned man just smack the blond head fondly "Geez, how many time I've told you don't call me that! You know, your son is so stubborn sometimes" the white haired man muttered toward Arashi, who give him a un-Arashi-likely snort.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder from whom he got that feature, dad" the older blond answered passively, Jiraiya just shrugged and stand beside his son, watching his only grandchild being dressed up. Both males let out a snicker when the younger blond whined again, and Shino just dump another large amount foam-like to his blond mop. After another fifteen minute with whining, screaming, and yanking (in Shino's part) the long blond hair was replaced by a short spiky blond one. Shino let out a tired but happy sigh, meanwhile Naruto beamed at his father and grandfather, jumping around the taller blond to compare their look, but before the blond start to getting more hyped, Chouji already drag him to his place, dressing him up.

XxXxXxXxX

Neji step his foot at Uzumaki's main office, he knew he was a few hours early, but he was eager to meet a certain blond. He sighed and run his fingers at his long dark silken hair, and then brushed some none exist dust from his black suit. /Wonder if he already here/ he mused.

"Neji? Nejiiiiiiiii!" a familiar voice shouted his name, his pale iris narrowed, searching the owner of the voice. In a few seconds Neji founded the voice source, it was a blond mop with azure eyes. He was waving his tanned arm at him while dashing at full speed. Neji tried to dodge but failed, and got himself trapped in a bear crushing hug. A red head and bowl styled hair cut boy popped up behind the blond, the red head don't even tried to hide his amusement, while the bowl shaped hair youth just nod knowingly at the Hyuuga's heir.

The blond mop released his hug, and this time Neji can really look at the blond in front of him. "Already changed?" he asked slyly, the blond just nodded and beamed at him, long blonde hair were replaced by a short spiked blond wig, blue baggy jeans hung at his hips, white loose T-shirt with dark blue jacket and a matching dark sunglasses were placed at his jacket's pocket. "Haven't dressed for the party I assume?" he asked again.

"Yeah, dad said that we still have a few hours before the party, and we want to get some ramen, and then I've saw you and called you" Neji just nodded while the blond keep explaining the reason, when an older blond and white haired man appeared, and approaching them. Neji bowed in respect at the new comers "Good afternoon, Arashi-sama, Jiraiya-sama" Arashi just grinned "That's explain why Naru suddenly dashed" he said and eyeing his son, Jiraiya let out a bored sigh while Naruto pouted, Neji just smiled at the family antics, is not everyday event when you can see all Uzumaki males at the same time and place.

"Why don't ya come with us? It will be fun, and it's my dad's treat!" and with that wide smile showed, Neji just nodded his head unconsciously.

XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke stood patiently while sipping his wine, waiting a certain silver haired man to showed up, that man was always late, so why he bothered show up in time? He wondered to him self. Getting bored of the party which has just begun, the raven haired youth walked towards the main hall. But he must admit that Uzumaki's main ballroom was tremendous! Uchiha's main ballroom was nothing compared this one, and the hall weren't confusing at all, everyone can arrive at their destination without lost their way.

"Argh! I'm lost again!"

All right, not everyone.

The younger Uchiha shook his head, amused, there **IS** somebody that stupid enough to get lost at this well structured building! He spins his head, looking at the owner of that loud voice.

And once again he was enchanted.

By the deep pool of blue summer sky.

In front of him stand a blond boy at his age, wearing a jeans and white loose T-shirt, a blue jacket tied at his waist and a pair of black with orange stripes sneakers. From his outfit it was obvious that he were not here for the party.

For a minute the raven haired boy was stunned, and then that azure sky orbs blinked, making the younger Uchiha awake from his trance. "Hey are you all right? You looked pale" that loud voice echoed again, but this time it was softer and contains certain… wariness? Sasuke do the only answer that he can manage at that time.

He snorted.

The blond boy's face look hurt, but it was suddenly changed by a wide smile, Sasuke wondered was that hurt looking at his face just his imagination? "I see!" What now? Sasuke wondered, not showing any interested gesture.

"You must be lost too! Don't worry, I often got lost here too!" he beamed at the raven haired youth, Sasuke just lift one eyebrow. How can this kid so… Another typical blond he guessed. Stupid.

"The only person that can lost at this well structured building is you dobe" Sasuke said wryly at the smiling blond, but that azure eyes just blinked and beamed at him. "Hey thanks!" Sasuke was beyond shocked, was this dobe is really **THAT** stupid?

"Hey! Wait a minute! You were mocking me!" the blond snapped.

Apparently not.

Sasuke let out another snort at the fuming blond "At least you can understand what sarcasm means dobe" and waved his hand at the blond's face, uninterested. The blond snapped and do the thing that a man will do when being insulted… he bite Sasuke's hand.

The older youth let out a painful groan and jerked his hand from the blond's mouth "Are you crazy usuratonkachi!" he almost screamed at the smirking blond if he doesn't remember where he is now. The blond fumed again and fisting his hand "Don't call me that teme!" not like Sasuke, it seems the blond boy don't have any senses of modesty. AT ALL. He screamed… and his voice were echoing through the main hall, making several people that passing by stopped and shocked by the fantastic high pitched voice.

"Naruto?" a low voice come out from a suddenly popped up from nowhere red head. The blond blinked and look at the red head that were approaching at the source of the riot "Let me guess, lost again?" he asked, not surprised when the blond giving him a sheepish grin. Green eyes flickered at the taller boy direction "And this gentleman is…?"

"Don't bother him! He's not a gentleman! He's a jerk! He called me a dobe again and again!" he pouted and Sasuke admitted that he look cute when pouting like that, wait…. cute? He gives a better look at the blond, an unruly spiky blond hair, a pair of amazingly azure eye, three whiskers like marks on each cheek, and a pouty cherry lip. Yep definitely cute.

"Well he got a point there" the red head let out a smirk, making the blond pouted more and looked even cuter if he can. "Anyway, your dad is looking for you, it's time" the red head said again, half dragging the pouting blond, but suddenly the blond smiled "Is that mean that you were looking for me Gaara?" the red head which called Gaara just nodded, and the blond let out a cheerful laugh "Oh I love you!" he announced and hugged the red head suddenly, making a slight pang appeared in a certain dark haired youth chest.

Gaara just let out a knowing grin at the younger Uchiha who was unaware that he was looking at the blond…… longingly? "Well let's go then! Bye teme!" he stuck out a tongue at Sasuke and running ahead. Sasuke let out a tired sigh, oblivious that Gaara were still there.

"Don't worry Uchiha-san, you'll meet him again soon enough" and with that the red head left a confused Sasuke behind.

XxXxXxX

After another half an hour standing at the party, Sasuke start to feel bored again, but before he decide to roaming around Uzumaki building trying to search a certain someone, his godfather suddenly came. "Ah there you are! I'm looking for you everywhere" he said happily, his visible eyes curved into a happy arc.

"You're late" he said wryly.

"Maaa-- your brother asked me to do some tasks for him, that's why" he said and winked at the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke frowned, Itachi? What kind of task that he asked his godfather? It's a rare occasion that Itachi asked other people help, well in this case the power of Uchiha Company. "He asked me to gave him several our estate clients data" Kakashi said, seeing that his godson seemed a little interested. "Clients data? What for?" the taller man just shrugged "Dunno, maybe he found a cute girl and want to try to seduce her?" he grinned manically, the dark haired youth just snorted, already in bad mood for another silly debate.

"Come here, I want to introduce someone to you" the silver haired man smiling happily, half dragged the uninterested young man. After walking into the most center part of the party, Kakashi stopped in front a tall blond back "Good evening Arashi-san" Kakashi bowed politely at a taller man.

"Ah! Kakashi-san! Good evening! I see that Sasuke-kun is here too" the older man spin his back and smiled towards them, a huge warm smile, "Long time no see Arashi-sama" the dark haired youth followed his godfather's gesture, bowing politely at the head of Uzumaki company, not to mention the most successful business man in Japan.

The older man just grinned and tap the younger boy shoulder "No need for such formality Sasuke-kun, it's not like we don't know each other, and we're not in a business meeting either" he beamed at Sasuke, who just let out a small polite nod. Arashi sighed while Kakashi smiled at his godson's antics. "Geez, your stubbornness reminds me of someone… Talking about someone, I want you to meet my son, do you mind?" Sasuke shook his head, not wanting to disappoint Arashi, Arashi grinned again and scanned through the guest.

"Naruto! Hey come here Naru!" Arashi shouted and walked at a certain direction, Sasuke knotted his eyebrows /Naruto? That sounds familiar/ before it hit him, a younger blond mop popped out from the crowd, a pair azure eyes blinking confusedly.

"_Don't worry Uchiha-san, you'll meet him again soon enough"_ it appears that the red head words were proved… He did meet the dobe again, but this time he doesn't wear jeans or T-shirt, but a set of white suit with soft blue shirt inside his suit, and a maroon necktie with a pair of white shoes not to mention his non-framed glasses. If the blond was looking cute earlier, this time he looks amazingly breathtaking.

Sasuke can only gaped when Arashi called his son to come closer, and Kakashi hide a happy soft smile behind his high collar suit, it appears that the gossips about the Uzumaki's heir were indeed a truth after all.

"Naru I want you to meet my business acquaintance" the older blond said softly at his son, and those same words also snapped the raven haired youth from his ogling. Naruto nodded and smile softly to his father "It will be my pleasure father" he said politely and walked towards the mentioned man with his father.

"Sasuke-kun, this is my son Naruto, and Naruto, this is Uchiha Sasuke the Uchiha's heir" and with that words, those two were met, pair azure eyes stared at onyx one. The blond were surprised, it's written on all his face.

"Y… You…" but before he can say anything else Sasuke already let out a smirk.

"Hello dobe"

- - - To Be Continued - - -

A/N: Yay! Another cliffie XD I'm so mean! Muahahua! Well how do you think bout this chapter? Reviews is always welcomed XD Before you mentioned it, I know at chapter 2 I wrote that Sasuke's sleep were dreamless, at that time I deleted that scene, but it appears his dream is quite important, and that's why I insisted myself to wrote it here… I'm so sorry

Anyway, first of all I want to say my apologies to the reviewers for the late chapter (it's almost 3 weeks!) I know I promised to you guys that I'll try to update soon, but my freelance works kindda became a hell for me TwT and another one, this one is quite important! From this now on, I wont update once in a week, but I'll update once in a two/three week.

The reason is, I have college and work to do, not to mention that I'm already at the end of my collage semester, but please be reassured, because I **WONT** abandoned this story. Hell, I have responsibility to you all my reviewers and readers out there! I know how sucks discontinued fic(s) are TwT and that's why I'll try my best to update soon! If I already finished a chapter, I'll post it as soon as possible! You can keep my promise! 'Coz that's my writer way (all right, I quote and change it from Naruto's nindo's (ninja's) way).

For this people listed bellow:

**Red Asatari, Gemini sohma-chan, Sorakitty, FireieGurl, RuByMoOn17, thuyhy-thuyhy, dut, Tamara2187, Dieing.Softly, julynnevamp07, Sumisweet, Shinigami Rachi, faerie-killer, Kinlin Child of Youma, Shadow Kitsune67, Shadow Eclipse, Sasuke2006, Joya Verde, losthimagain, cheerful-pinkstar**

I want to say THANK YOU for reviewing (and PM-ing)! Luv you guys!

Oh yeah, you should already know the 'him' that Naruto refers to when he read Arashi's letter, the 'him' is himself, not his other father (he don't have any), but he as Uzumaki Naruto not Umino Naruto, why? Because if Arashi summons him as an Uzumaki, that's mean business and that's why his so called bodyguard panicked, the preparation to change an Umino Naruto to become Uzumaki Naruto is must be well prepared. Well, I guess that will answer the several similar questions that had been asked to me since the first chapter, the more detailed answer will be explained latter on the story.

If you have any other question don't hesitate to PM-ing me, although not all the question can be answered, sorry.

Next chapter: Itachi know Naruto's big secret! What will Naruto and his body guards do? And with what way Sasuke will try to approach Naruto?

Sorry for the (two) long Author Note(s) much love and thank you,

Ashrey


	4. Got Cha!

**Different Angle**

Author: Ashrey

Pairings: ItaNaru, SasuNaru And the others will revealed soon enough xp

Rating: M for safety -- Chapter Rating: T

Warning: This is a yaoi fic, AU, BAD (if it not awful) grammar (English isn't my mother language mind you, I already tried my best TwT), slight (I hope) ooc-ness, language & cursing.

Disclaimer: Naruto is mine! All mine! Muahaha! I'll beat the crap out of the other seme that even dare to touch him! (The author received double Uchiha™ death glares) Er… I guess I'll just put back Naruto to Kishimoto-sensei's care…

A/N: Hey! I'm back again! My collage starting to get heat up! But luckily my freelance job is cooled up a little, so yeah, I've got some free time to write this chapter quick enough X3 Hope u guys like it! Enjoy the chapter!

This chapter term(s):

-san : way of putting respect towards someone (like Mr. or Mrs. in English).

-sama : terms that used to called a respected person

-chan : way to called a girl or people that **very** close to you (female or male).

-kun: way to called a boy (but some Japanese use it to call a girl to, mainly a tomboyish girl)

Dobe: dead-last (and its Sasuke's pet name for Naruto 3)

Teme: bastard (and guess what? It's Naruto's pet name for Sasuke! X3)

"blond: (man) having fair hair."

"blonde: (woman who is) blond."

"bru·nette Function: noun : a person having brown or black hair and usually a relatively dark complexion"

XxXxXxX – scene change

/blah blah/ -- thinking

Ps: the usual A/N thanks to my friends! (Angelics-d and Fujii-Kun)

------------------------

Chapter 4 – Got Cha!

Itachi scanned through the files, it's a worth that he pestered Kakashi to hand him the file. He indeed finds something that very interesting and keeps nagging him, so he decided to ask an old friend's help. He took his cell phone and dialed a certain number. After a few ring, the phone was picked up.

"What?" a silent voice echoed.

Itachi smirked, something were indeed never change "Long time no see—".

"If you called me just to have a chit chat, for your info I have another works to do Itachi-san" the other man cut off the brunette's words, although his voice's still the same, it's obvious that he were annoyed.

Itachi smiled, it's always fun to do a business with this man "I've got a job for you, a boring one, with high payment".

The other man snorted "Tell me, and I'll consider it".

"I want you to investigate a girl named Umino Naruto".

XxXxXxX

"TEME! Don't call me that!" the blond in white yelled at Sasuke, completely forgot where he was and who he is right now.

Sasuke just let out another smirk, it's that dobe all right.

Arashi and Kakashi shared a confused look, and then stared at both boys "Do you know each other?" the older blond asked his son, mean while Kakashi just raise an eyebrow at his godson, who give him a indifferent shrug instead.

Naruto snapped from his anger, and cleared his throat "Ah, Ehm... I've met Uchiha-san before the party, father" the blond said calmly, the taller brunette frowned at his sudden change. Arashi nodded in understanding, and not pressed the matter further, but he made a mental note to ask his son later after the party.

Kakashi eyed the shorter blond, he was indeed stunning, he smiled, an idea flashed trough his mind "Arashi-san, may I talk with you in a few minute?" the taller blond glanced the silver haired man, and nodded "Okay, Naru, you don't mind accompanying Sasuke-kun for a while do you?" he asked his son.

Naruto stiffened at the request, but the gesture was disappeared quickly "That will be my pleasure, father" he answered firmly, a smile decorating his lips.

Not to the younger blond's knowing, the brunette caught that unconscious gesture and smirked inwardly /Well well, isn't it interesting? I guess I have to give Kakashi a copy of Icha-Icha paradise limited edition for this/ he mused to himself.

Both males nodded and leave them for their own. Sasuke throw another arrogant smirk to the blond, who apparently trying his best not to snapped and shouted toward the smug looking brunette. An uncomfortable silence started to show up, making the blond groaned inwardly. A silence like this is a pure torture for him! So he decided to talk, even if his company was the teme himself.

"Ehm" the blond cleared his throat. Sasuke heard this but tried to ignore him.

"So… Te—Er… Uchiha-san is it? I've never thought that you were my father's business acquaintance" the blond speak, trying to make a conversation.

/I never thought that you were Arashi-sama's son too/ the older youth mused, but keep silent, wanting to tease the stunning dobe.

/Wait? Did I just admit that he was stunning/ Yep you did. The brunette frowned and shook his head slowly so the blue eyed blond won't see it.

Naruto sighed, and open his mouth again "Do you enjoy the party Uchiha-san?" he asked, managed to speak in a firm voice, despite his exasperation toward the older boy.

Sasuke just raise one black eyebrow elegantly and sipped another glass of wine "Hn" is all he grunt out. If Naruto were pissed, he was a rather good actor for not showing it, well showing it visibly. But a few veins popping on his head indicated that he was INDEED getting irritated by the brunette.

"If you didn't realize, I'm trying to start a conversation here Uchiha-san" he said sardonically, a slight anger started to rise up at his chest.

"Hn"

Naruto gritted his teeth. Damn smug bastard! If it's not because of his dad's request, the possibility for him to standing here with that teme will be zero percent. "Well if that's what you want Uchiha-san, then its fine with me" he said, managed to hold back a scowl.

"Hn… I never know the great Uzumaki's heir can sulk that easy" Sasuke dead-panned, another smirk decorating his thin lips.

Naruto fumed at those words /that's IT! No more Mr. Nice Guy! That asshole can enjoy the party himself all right/. Just before Naruto stomped away from the mentioned raven haired youth, a familiar voice greeted him.

A voice of his savior.

XxXxXxX

Kisame sighed, another boring job ahead. What kind of job that can be more boring than investigating a girl? He glanced at his laptop, OK maybe his job to guarding a sixty year old woman is the most boring job he ever got, but this job is already boring as it is! He won't even consider hearing it, if it isn't comes from Itachi's mouth, not to mention the payment.

The shark-like man snorted and clicked his e-mail, checking some data that he got from Itachi. A blur picture of a blonde girl showed up "Well isn't she a beauty?" he muttered wryly, he narrowed his eyes, studying the girl's face.

A blonde hair, pair blue eyes, and a pair of… wait a minute…. whiskered cheeks…? He frowned, there is something about this girl that he can't put it out, and the Umino family name doesn't ring the bell… He tapped his finger at his laptop, thinking.

Maybe this job isn't that boring after all.

XxXxXxX

"Naruto-sama" Lee called the blond boy.

Naruto stopped, and looked at his savior. The bowl shaped haircut boy approached them and he wasn't alone, the red head are with him and another person, a youth with a black, long hair. Naruto beamed at the new companions. Well if the others are with him he didn't care if he must spend another day with the smug bastard, that teme can brood to himself while Naruto can spend his day with his friends.

Sasuke shoot a dark look at the new comers/so much time to tease the dobe all right/ he snorted, and takes a better look at the new comers, he did recognized the red head, but the thick eyebrow and the long haired brunette he did not.

Wait a minute.

Long, black, silky hair.

White eyes with pale purple circle in the corner of their eyes.

And that smug centered looking he gave to everyone.

Sasuke sighed morosely, he knows that look.

A Hyuuga…

Hyuuga Neji to be precisely.

Sasuke groaned inwardly, his family and the Hyuugas weren't quite in a good terms. He sighed, well that's another reason why he hate parties, not only he meets acquaintances but adversaries too.

"Neji-san!" the blond waved his hand eagerly at the long haired brunette, Neji glanced at the blond and smiled softly. Sasuke winced at the sight, he got himself another reason to detest the Hyuuga even more.

Gaara smirked, a rather interesting sight he got indeed. In one side the Uchiha boy give Neji a glare, while Neji himself seems oblivious to it or didn't care at all.

"Naruto-kun, a pleasure to meet you" he smiled again and nodded softly at the blond who give him a nod. Naruto grinned at him "Call me Naruto please" and tapped the Hyuuga's boy shoulder "I will if you just call me Neji" he retorted back and give the blond another soft smile, clearly ignoring Sasuke's glare.

Naruto laughed "Well if you say so Neji" well, it's useless to lied to Neji anyway, he already knew Naruto's double life and masks.

XxXxXxX

Iruka sighed and crumpled his work. "It just don't fit" he grumbled and sketching at another paper. Lines of pencil were sketched a few minute later, picturing a twin pony tailed girl with a simple one piece dress. He smiled, this is what he wanted!

And he sketched some more.

Half an hour later, his working desk was covered with sketches that contain a similar twin pony tailed girl, but in a different outfit. /I wonder, whenever I imagine Naru-chan all this design popped up easily at my head/ he pondered, and grinning to himself.

Well it was his luck to have a cute little nie—er nephew like Naruto!

XxXxXxX

If looks could kill maybe Neji will already sprawled on the floor covered in his blood, but sadly enough looks could not kill, and not to mention the Hyuuga's disregardness can help at the matter. Sasuke growled in annoyance "Well, Hyuuga-san I never thought I'd seen you here" he said wryly at the older youth.

"Oh, is that you Uchiha-san? I didn't notice you were there" Neji stated calmly and give Sasuke a cold smile. Naruto smirked at Neji's retort, Sasuke let out another growl.

"I didn't knew you two know each other" the only blond at the group asked at Neji who give him a shrug "Well, you can say so" he said dryly and shoot another look at the Uchiha's heir.

"Not everyone an ignorant like you are, dobe" Sasuke smirked, a haughty look at his face.

Naruto tried his best not to retort at the mock, and talked to Lee and Neji instead. Sasuke sighed, feeling a little hurt from the action, and took another glass of wine. He sipped leisurely, liking the taste that reassuring him slowly, and then took a glimpse at the happy talking blond and sighed again.

"Nice wine" Gaara stated and sipped his own glass. Sasuke nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, a nice wine indeed" he muttered softly, and look through the window, glancing the view of Uzumaki's courtyard at the night. "You know, you were an interesting man Uchiha-san" the red head said firmly, and stared the window like the mentioned dark eyed boy.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the statement "Only you can make him acted that way" he said again, eyes pointing at a certain blond /and vice-versa/ he added wordlessly. Sasuke let out another snort at the comment. "But it seems he's fonder to the Hyuuga"

"Jealous I assume?" Sasuke almost sputtered his wine and shoot the red head a dark look, Gaara just smirked.

"Hey Gaara! What are you doing? Come here and talk with us" the blond called, Gaara raised an eyebrow, Sasuke just give him an understanding nod, and watched the red head walking to the group.

The younger Uchiha take another glance at the group and sighed. He flipped his cell phone and dialed a familiar number "Where are you? Ok I'll go there and we'll go home after I say my goodbye to Arashi-sama" and then he cut off the line and walked to the group.

"Uzumaki-san thank you for your company, and good evening" he said at the group, specially at the stunned blond and walked away, searching his godfather through the crowd.

Naruto sighed, gazing at the walking Uchiha, watching him until he disappeared through the crowd. He sighed again, feeling a slight guilty by the way he act towards that smug bastard. Well, indeed that teme annoyed him like hell, but the way he treated the pale skin boy is quite bad too… Not to mention his dad asked him to accompanying that teme…

Actually that teme were not that bad, the blond can act more like himself in front of… Sasuke… was it? Sasuke… he sighed/not that he not deserved it, but…/ but the blond can't stop this guilty feeling that started to heap his chest.

"Dobe… eh?" Naruto mumbled softly between his breaths, a soft smile started to creep at his mouth, now that he think at it, Sasuke-teme was the only one that dare to mock him even in his Uzumaki status. That was the kind of acknowledged that he wanted…

/I think I owe him an apology…../

"Ten-ten and I want to invite you guys to our engagement par--Naruto? Are you listening?" Neji called the blond who was looking through the crowd blankly.

"Huh? Wha? Eheh—sorry what was it?" the Hyuuga's heir sighed softly and shook his head "Don't you mentioned it, he always acted like that, full of himself" Neji almost snorted. Naruto throw a confused look at him and then at Lee and Gaara who give him a shrug.

"Uchiha Sasuke I mean, don't let it get to you"

The blond dazed at the comment "W… who said I was thinking about that teme!" he almost yelled at the older long haired brunette.

"For your info, you were staring at his back until he was disappeared for—let say ten minutes?" Gaara added helpfully.

"NO I'M NOT!"

XxXxXxX

It's almost twelve in the midnight, but Kisame hadn't notice any unusual thing coming from simple white two story house, he drink his coffee and sighed. The only activity he get from the owner of this house is when a dark haired man come out to throw his garbage to the dumpster.

He frowned, did his instinct goes wrong? His instinct were never wrong, there is something suspicious about this Umino Naruto, something that he can't grasp out.

Those whiskered cheeks are way too familiar… But the bell still can't ring.

As the answer of his mind, a Harley Davidson and a dark car stopped in front of the house. Seeing the time, it is obvious it wasn't a guest. The car door opened up, showing a bowl shaped youth from the driver seat, meanwhile the driver of the Harley Davidson opening the door of the passenger seat, revealing a pair of blond, Kisame took his night vision binocular.

Kisame frowned. The younger one had those whiskers marks on both of his cheeks… He recognizes that blond immediately, while the older blond… although his face were not noticeable thanks to the hat he wear, Kisame did recognized the man…

"I'll be damned" he was grinning madly at the sight and took his cell phone, his instinct were indeed never gone wrong.

As soon as the brunette that owns the house opened the door, he patted the younger blond while the older blond punch his shoulder playfully, and with that the four males entered the house. When that scene was occurred the number that Kisame dialed clicked.

"Itachi-san? I've got some interesting information for you"

- - - To Be Continued - - -

A/N: Eeeep! I'm sorry! Another cliffie! I guess I'll make this as my new hobby muahahaha! Eeekk! Don't throw things at meee! –run-

Wheezee… and for your understanding at my lateness in update I can't say enough thank you(s) –bow- thank you so much! Luv you guys! –hugs- Oh yeah, there wont be any NejiNaru or GaaNaru action at Different Angle, sorry tough, I think Uchiha brothers already enough for competition (for meanwhile) XD

For the people listed below:

**Rikouchan, unknown, losthimagain, Fayte Angel, Gemini sohma-chan, Divina14, assassin, cheerful-pinkstar, SweetMusic-01, Shinigami Rachi, Sasuke2006, Tamara2187, kurokioku, Suicidal Affair, Sorakitty, Red Asatari**

**Sorakitty:** Ahahah, thank you XD yup a girl naru is justtttt sooooo cuteeeeeeeee! -glomps at naru-chan-

I want to say much thank you for reviewing! It makes me really happy! I'll give you all a Naru plushies! Wait-wait! Naru-kun is mine! –snatched Naru plushies and throws Sasuke and Itachi plushies instead- XD

And if you like it, or have some critics at my fic, feel free to leave me a review! See you at next chapter!

Next chapter: At last Naruto agree to become Itachi's model! And the 1st time he meet with Sasuke with his girl form!

Much love and thank you!

Ashrey.


	5. No! NO!

**Different Angle**

Author: Ashrey

Pairings: ItaNaru, SasuNaru, NejiTen, and the others will revealed soon enough xp

Rating: M for safety -- Chapter Rating: T

Warning: This is a yaoi fic, AU,** AWFUL** grammar (sorry, but English isn't my mother language TwT), slight (I hope) ooc-ness, language & cursing.

Disclaimer: Naru-kunnn –whines- don't follow those Uchihas! You're mine! –sobs- Sai! After them and take my Naru-kun's back! –received a fake smile from Sai who followed the Uchihas- Wa… wait! Sai! Not you too! –cried-

**Important A/N:** Okay, for first, I want to ask you my lovely readers and reviewers, about the Uchiha brothers competitor. I want to choose **Sai **for it. But, I will re-evaluate it **IF **you guys considered his appearance in this fic as spoiler ('coz I read the manga series not the anime, and as far as I know, Sai haven't appeared in the anime series).

If you guys want it, he'll be here, but if not he won't be here, and there will **nobody else** I'll pick for the Uchiha brothers competitor, so is just Sasuke and Itachi competing to get Naruto. If you want it or not, you can give me a response in the review(s) corner, I'll see the most response for it. 'Coz this will make a quite major change in the story line (If nobody responded tough, Sai will be here, sorry again).

Thank you and sorry for the slight (or major?) spoiler for you who watched the anime series TwT –bows- Go on to the fic then! Happy reading!

This chapter term(s):

Aniki / -nii : older brother/way to called an older guy.

-san : way of putting respect towards someone (like Mr. or Mrs. In English).

-sama : terms that used to called a respected person

-chan : way to called a girl or people that **very** close to you (female or male).

-kun: way to called a boy (but some Japanese use it to call a girl to, mainly a tomboyish girl)

Dobe: dead-last (and its Sasuke's pet name for Naruto 3)

Teme: bastard (and guess what? It's Naruto's pet name for Sasuke! X3)

Bento: box of a taken away (usually homemade) food.

White Day: The opposite of the Valentine Days, in this day guys give girls (who give him a chocolate at Val) a present (usually sweets or other things).

Hentai: Pervert / immoral.

"blond: (man) having fair hair."

"blonde: (woman who is) blond."

"brunette: a person having brown or black hair and usually a relatively dark complexion"

XxXxXxX – scene change

/blah blah/ -- thinking

PS: My usual A/N thanks for my friends are still there!

----------------

Chapter 5 – No! NO!

Naruto hummed happily and rolled in his comfy bed, well his queen size bed is more then comfy anyway. The last three days had been fun, the party (despite the torturing wig and a certain person), the dinner, and when his dad decided to stay at the weekends here, spending more time with him. He can't feel more pleased anymore! Whole weekend with his dad, uncle and his six best friends! What can be more fun than that? He rolled again, and then frowned. He hadn't forgotten about that teme tough, a slight guilty feeling still hovering at his chest. He frowned again, making a line with his eyebrows.

Well, he can always ask Shikamaru to arrange a schedule to meet with that teme.

But in the second thought…

He did had his dignity, there is no way he would arrange an 'I'm sorry' meeting with that smug bastard, not like that teme will appreciated that too, it will only make him feel more superior, the blond snorted. How was the hell his dad had said that teme was a polite and well mannered boy was beyond him.

He sighed, when remembered the way Arashi had praised the pale boy at the dinner after the party. Their family dinner that was. Apparently, Arashi had pestered his son to tell him how he met with the Uchiha for the first time. And sadly enough, his father just laugh (a loud one) when he told him EXACTLY what happened at their first encounter, and said, "A strong impression I assume." and laughed again, with Gaara and Iruka nonetheless, while Lee just smiled sympathetically at him, making the blond reconsider to throw his Bolognaise spaghetti to the others.

It seems that his father had a soft side when that teme were included.

The blond scowled darkly. Is it even allowed? To had a soft (if not special) sentiment toward an acquaintance, not that he were jealous or what, but for God sakes! Arashi IS his dad! It's kinda annoying to hear compliments and praises to a certain dark haired boy flown from his father's mouth, and it not only happened once too!

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. The more he thinks about that, the more his headache becomes worse.

A knock from his door snapped him from his un-Naruto-ish brooding.

"Naru-chan? Are you ok? Kiba is already here, you'll be late if you don't come down soon!" Iruka soft voice echoed behind his door, making the blond stood up, grabs his backpack and rushed down stairs.

XxXxXxX

Kakashi walked slowly to his office, and sit at his chair, eyeing the stack of documents at his desk. He sighed, being the right hand of the CEO had it brightside and downside, and in his opinion the downside is much more than the brightside. He randomly picked a file, checking the files, when he flipped through the documents, his eyebrow rise.

"Maa… I never knew Itachi is the one who accepted this job, no wonder he was desperate to find a matching model" the silver haired man grinned.

"The Sea Dolphin's designer is always a perfectionist indeed" and studied the file carefully.

After a few minute he sighed. The document is very detailed, and the request is a one hell a demanding one, even tough Kakashi convinced enough that Itachi can manage through this demand, he felt that for the further job he must do something to persuade The Sea Dolphin's designer to make his demand a little… less demanding.

"I guess, I must met with this Iruka-san" and with that words he closed the file.

XxXxXxX

Itachi were seldom got surprised, even when his father decided to inherit the Uchiha Company at Japan to Sasuke's hand, while their father and mother flown to America, taken care the Uchiha Company (branch company) there. Well, he already had thrown the Uchiha's name at that time, so it made Sasuke become the sole heir of the Uchiha's wealth and responsibility.

But he never did thought that his father will passed down his works so soon to his younger brother, so at the age of sixteen, Sasuke had been officially become the CEO of Uchiha Company.

At that time he wasn't surprised, only irritated by his father's egoistical demand towards him and his brother. Sometimes he admired his younger brother who can still put up with their father's antics, but he often pitied him instead. It is obvious that Sasuke were chosen because Itachi chose his dream to become a photographer rather than Uchiha name.

And that was making his younger brother become more distant toward him.

But when Kisame had informed him about a certain blonde, he was beyond surprised, to say he was surprised was an understatement, he was astounded.

Never in his whole life had he suspected that kind of information.

That Umino Naruto, the niece of the Sea Dolphin's designer and Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Uzumaki Arashi, were the same person.

He was already quite surprised when knowing that the twin pony tailed blonde girl he was searching is his client niece–in this case nephew, thanks to the file that Kakashi gave to him of course, it make him to search almost an half day to find the correct Umino.

The older Uchiha flipped a few paper and photos, it was indeed a worth full amount of money he used to gain this information. And he'll be damned if he not used this information as best as he can do.

XxXxXxX

"Shika!" the blond chirped happily while carrying three bento boxes, Shikamaru cracked an eye to see a happily smiling blond and brunette walked towards him. Naruto plopped down to his chair beside Shikamaru, and giving him a box of bento, the brunette just stare lazily at his lunch. Kiba picked a box and flopped down at his chair beside the blond boy too.

"Well, that's new," he said lazily, mentioning the blond's outfit. This time Naruto wear normal blue jeans with orange t-shirt, and a pair of orange sneekers, and of course her trademark twin pony tails. He grinned, "Dad had a little 'talk' with Iruka-nii." Shikamaru just nodded lazily and back to his previous task, staring.

The blond sighed knowingly at the boy's antic, "You know Shika, for a guy as smart as you, you should know that the food wouldn't go away if all you do is just **STARE** at it." he huffed, the mentioned boy just muttered another troublesome under his breath and start to eat his bento.

If Shikamaru ate lazily, and Naruto ate happily, Kiba ate it ravenously. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at his friend eating speed, "Geez Kiba! Slow down a little will ya! You've got rice all over your face! Eeew." the blond poked at the dog boy, who just stared blankly at him, "Never mind, never mind, whatever pleases you Kiba, whatever…" he rolled his eyes and sighed and then glanced at the lazy brunette, deciding. Poking lazily at his rice, the blond sighed again, "Hey Shika…" He muttered softly, the lazy youth just crooked an eyebrow.

"Do you know anything about Uchiha Sasuke?"

The question did catch Shikamaru's and Kiba's attention, even the ravenous boy had stopped eating. "You mean the Uchiha's sole heir?" Kiba inquired, "Dark hair and eyes, pale skin like porcelain doll? Not to mention an equally dark and gloomy attitude?" he added again.

The blond nod his head, "Yep that's him, although he's more an ass rather than gloomy." and sighed tiredly.

Both brunettes glanced at the blond suspiciously, and then throw another look at each other, "Okay Naruto, tell us what EXACTLY did happened at the party?" both brunette asked simultaneously.

XxXxXxX

Kisame grinned, he was happy! Incredibly happy even, who wouldn't happy to obtain such secret information about Uzumaki Naruto, the sole heir of Uzumaki Arashi, and the son of the infamous model Kyuubi no Kitsune a. k. a. Umino Kyuu?

/No wonder that whiskered cheeks feel familiar/ he mused.

To people like Kisame who loved (and being paid) to collect information, to know this furtive information are his greatest pleasure, he was willing to be not paid, but Itachi had insisted him to take his payment, not that he lament it or what.

No wonder there is no one can gather data on Uzumaki Naruto, not only because Arashi were always prohibited the media to taking pictures of his son. But whenever Uzumaki Naruto was there, there would be no camera or recording-like machine **AT ALL** (thanks to the Uzumaki's Company influences), so Uzumaki Naruto's face was never gone to the public. Only certain trusted acquaintances and people can be invited at the conferences or parties where Uzumaki Naruto will appear.

But, actually the main reason why there is only few people know the details about the Uzumaki's heir is because Uzumaki Naruto was a non-exist person outside Uzumaki's environment, well not literally. He did exist, but as Umino Naruto nevertheless, the niece of the famous Sea Dolphin's brand designer and owner, Umino Iruka.

Kisame can never forget the day Uzumaki Arashi married with Kyuubi no Kitsune.

And the day they were blessed with a healthy son.

Or the day when he learned the family name of Iruka – the Sea Dolphin a. k. a. Umino Kyuu's little brother.

Umino…

Even he, the great blue shark, Hoshigaki Kisame, had his difficult time to know the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Sea Dolphin's designer family name.

And he would **NEVER EVER** forget two days ago, when the entire puzzle was completed.

But now that all the pieces of puzzle had been complete…

The perfect puzzle of the Uzumaki's and Umino's secrets.

XxXxXxX

Naruto frowned, feeling guiltier then he already do. Shikamaru already told him about that teme, it appears that he was being a bastard because his family's treatment, well in this case his father. Both of them were same, but different in the same time too. Even if his mother already passed away, Arashi always busy and distant, he always treated Naruto nicely, always hear his opinion, what he wanted to do, always try to find a spare time to spending time with his families.

But… but Sasuke were the opposite, he indeed has a complete family, a father, mother and brother. However for Naruto, Sasuke's family is the perfect picture of dysfunctional family. His brother threw the Uchiha name to become a photographer, and Sasuke had been forced to sit as Uchiha Company CEO at the age of sixteen, thanks to their father demands.

/No wonder he was such an ass/ he snorted. Who the hell wouldn't be? being under heavy pressure like that. If he don't have other people that always been there for him, the probability that Naruto will grow up like the raven is rather big. He had an uncle who always been there, friends who always watched him, grandfather and grandmother that always treated him warmheartedly, and a father who always cherish their times together.

Even if he had been shunned by the half female population at school, or when people just see him as a loud, annoying, stupid, poor blonde girl, or even when people only gazing him as the sole heir of Uzumaki Arashi. He still can live with that, because he still has people who cared for him.

But….

"Naruto!" Kiba screamed desperately and shaking the blond shoulder in the process. "Hu-h? What?" he asked, Kiba just stared him desperately.

"It's time to go home! Shikamaru already waiting for us at the gate!" the brunette yanked the blond from his chair and dragged him from their class.

"Geez, that stupid bitch can't even go home by herself!" one girl sneered at Naruto when they passed a group of girl in the locker. "Yeah! Why did our Nara-kun and Inuzuka-kun have to accompany that bitch! She's not even pretty!" another girl with extremely tight outfit scoffed. "She's think she's cute 'coz that hideous scars of her! Who the hell want to have a girlfriend who had scars on their face!" another girl snorted, and they started to laugh manically.

Kiba just snickered toward them "Well, how about **almost all** male population in this school?" and hung his hands playfully at Naruto's shoulder, who just grinned. The group shocked, surprised that it was Kiba who retorted their mocking, not Naruto. "And it seems I know what to give you girls for White Day…" the brunette paused and smirked "-a mirror so you can see your ugly face everyday… C'mon Naru, we've got to go, bye girls." He smiled and waved his hand mockingly to the groups and hugging Naruto with his free hand.

Naruto whined, "Ya know Kiba, I guess they hate me even more now." and punched Kiba's shoulder playfully, Kiba snorted "Well do you mind?" The blond laughed "You kidding? Their expression was priceless!" At that the dog boy smirked. "Thanks for standing up for me back there" Naruto smiled softly, Kiba just patted his head.

"Anytime Naru, anytime"

At the time they arrived in the gate, Shikamaru was already waiting there, with another familiar black haired girl beside her. Naruto's eyes beamed happily seeing the girl's figure, why a slight tint of pink start to crawling at Kiba's cheeks.

"Hinata-chaaan!" the blue eyed blond waved his head toward the girl, who waved back at him, smiling softly. Soon enough the girl were embraced by a bear crushing hug, making Hinata blushing madly, Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and Kiba grinned, trying to covering his reddening face.

Naruto released his hug and smirked evilly "Ow look Shika, both of them were blushing! So sweet!" he squealed happily like a teenage girl. Kiba scowled and punched the blond, while Hinata flushed some more. "Sooo, off to a date? We better get going then Shika." the blond said in a sing a song tone.

Hinata sputtered "N… no-no! I just want to invite all of you to my and Neji-nii's Christmas party." she squeaked, and reaching out a few green-red envelopes from her bag, handed them to Naruto, who still teasing the poor Kiba. He opened the one with his name and read it.

"Hey! Is on 27th! Is it together with your birthday party too!" he beamed toward the shy girl, who nodded. Kiba and Shikamaru take a peek toward the invitation at that time. "Um- Y..yes, Neji-nii suggested that, beside he feared that all of you can't come if we held the party at Christmas, so he told me to mixed it up" The shy Hyuuga girl explained softly.

"Sweet! We'll come of course!" the blond and loud brunette echoed, Shikamaru just muttered a soft troublesome seeing his friend's behavior.

XxXxXxX

Arashi massage his temple slowly, resisting the urge to sighing tiredly. He was tired, well not as tired as before his weekend vacation, but still tired. He flipped through some file again, reading it and putting his signature in some of the papers. Suddenly, his private cell phone ringed, breaking the silence in his office, the blond grimaced at the loud ring and snatched the phone before his head throb even more. "What is it mom?" he asked softly after seeing the caller ID.

"What? A merging brand promotion? Hnn… that's interesting, for when? New Year?" He paused, thinking for a while. "Well yeah, it can, but Iruka's brand promoting is not under our company." He paused again, waiting for his mother finished her talking.

His lips turn to a soft smile, "Yes, I guess we can try that, the prospect is good, but I still have to discuss that to Sasuke-kun or Kakashi-kun at least--" he paused "Ah, yes of course! Yes, yes, he already meet with Sasuke-kun, I guess he can be my representative instead." he grinned.

"Ok then, mom you can tell Iruka and I'll tell Naru-kun bout this ok? Ok then, luv you mom" and with that he hung up.

XxXxXxX

Naruto skipped happily, while Shikamaru and Kiba chatting behind him. The blond turned, following the way, when he bumped to someone. He stumbled backwards, almost falling in the process. Both brunette boys snapped and try to catch the falling blond, but a pair of pale hand advancing before them, stopping Naruto from falling to the ground.

"Ow! Sorr—" Naruto's head tilted up, seeing his savior face, and he was frozen, a familiar dark hair, pale skin and dark eyes.

"You know, I like your stumbling habit even more now, Umino-san, or should I say Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" the smooth low voice said, revealing a smirked Itachi.

XxXxXxX

Ash: A cliff--- -THWACK!- Oowwwwww! Who throws those bottles! –glare-

Sasuke and Itachi: It's us, do you had any objections? –give author a double Uchiha™ death glares-

Ash: Er… Did I do anything wrong? They seem… pissed… –shudder-

Naru: -poke at author- Hey! You promised us a chapter until I says ok to be Itachi's model and Sasuke meet with me as a girl ! Don't cut it here! Or your reader will angry with you! Not to mention them –pointing at both Uchihas-

Ash: Huh? Did I really promised that? –read previous chapter- oh yeah I did –grin- sorry bout that!

Naru: There! I already remind her! Go on and read again!

XxXxXxX

"You know, I like your stumbling habit even more now, Umino-san, or should I say Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" the smooth low voice said, revealing a smirked Itachi.

Naruto frozen at the question "Y… You are that pervert!" he squeaked and lurched himself from Itachi's arms. Kiba and Shikamaru automatically covered the blond behind them "What the hell do you want!" Kiba snarled toward the older man, while Shikamaru eyeing him charily, not missing the name Itachi used to call the blond.

Itachi smirked "Now, now, no need for violence Inuzuka-kun, Nara-kun" all boys shocked, stunned "Don't be surprised yet, that is not all I know about you boys" he said in a monotone, almost bored voice.

"Inuzuka Kiba, one of Uzumaki Naruto's bodyguard, specialize in watching and guarding him when he become Umino Naruto" Kiba's and Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor, Shikamaru stared, a thunder struck his brain, that kind of info supposed to be a fucking top secrets! "Nara Shikamaru" he pointed to now gaping Shikamaru, "Another Uzumaki Naruto's bodyguard, but unlike Inuzuka-kun, you are his planner rather then physically bodyguard, and you---" the older man bored tone changing rapidly to an interested one.

"Are Uzumaki Naruto, the sole heir of Uzumaki's wealth, but everyday you disguised yourself as Umino Naruto, the niece of Umino Iruka a. k. a. Sea Dolphin's designer and owner."

"WHAT! Are lost your mind pervert-san! I dunno any Uzumaki guy!" the blond hollered, try to hiding his shock, but he did it poorly tough, his white face and trembling hands are enough proof. Itachi smirked, walked towards the boys, all boys stepped back in instinct.

"Hn… Did I? Or did you? I have some proof if you want to see it." he said wryly, fishing a few photos from his coat's pocket. Tossing them to the boys. Kiba grab it fervently and what he sees on the photos not only make him shocked, but the other brunette and blond too.

"Shit." All boys muttered audibly and gulped.

XxXxXxX

Iruka sighed, he did not excepting to see Itachi, the Uchiha Company's photographer when he opened the door. But never did in his mind ever cross the idea of the mentioned photographer to know their family secrets. Well, Naruto's secret to be precisely. He groaned, now in his living room Itachi sit and sipping a cup of tea, meanwhile Naruto and the other boys throwing daggers through the men chest, well not literally.

"So tell me Itachi-kun, what did you want again?" Iruka asked, rubbing his soon to be sore temple, Itachi look wryly at the crossed faced man, and then took a quick look towards Naruto. He exhaled a long breath, and putting the tea cup back to the table "I want your nephew to be my model." At that statement all the house occupants gawked.

"YOU WANT ME FUCKING WHAT!" the blond shrieked, successfully damaging Kiba's and Shikamaru's eardrum who's sitting beside him at the process.

"Language boy," Iruka reminds his fuming nephew, while himself still trying to digest the request that Itachi asked. Naruto pouted, and sulked back to the chair. Kiba patted his back, trying to make the blond calmed down. "Why did you request Naru-kun to be your model? Aren't there were enough models at Uchiha's models agency?" Iruka frowned.

"You're wrong Umino-san." Itachi cut off, short, icy tone and straight to the point.

Iruka frowned again "What do you mean with I'm wrong?" the mentioned brunette just smirked, taking another look at Naruto who started to feeling uncomfortable "I've got a feeling this conversation are going to be a baaad way" he mumbled, Kiba stopped patting, Shikamaru just muttered another troublesome.

"I wasn't requesting, I'm demanding. Just say…. To keep my informant's mouth and mine to shut up?" the older Uchiha said in a low, yet firm voice, a smile on his thin lips.

"Aw man—I hate when my instinct was right!" The blond groaned and flopped down to the floor.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke sighed, it's been almost a week since he met with Uzumaki Naruto, but it seems he can't forget a single bit about that loud, clumsy not to mentioned cute blond. The phone from Arashi earlier didn't give any help at all, the older blond requesting to do some private talk with him, regarding a request from Tsunade-sama.

/Will Naruto come with Arashi/ The raven haired boy wondered, well if he did it will be fun to see him again. Actually Sasuke can request a schedule to Kakashi, so he can arrange a meeting with the young blond, but the way Naruto acted at the party making him reconsidered the idea.

"Good Morning, Uchiha-sama" a passing bay girl bow toward him, but Sasuke just pass, ignoring her, not in a minute the girl squealed in delight, happy to talked with the stoic boy. A few pink hearts can be seen around her. Sasuke fight the urge to just roll his eyes. Stupid fucking fan girls, why can they never understand that he wasn't interested at them? He always hates his visiting days, especially when visiting Uchiha's models agency. Just imagine those entire girls with heavy make-ups and strong perfume pawing at him. He shuddered.

He walked a bit faster to his brother office, well today weren't just his normal visiting day, he did had to ask at Itachi how his model hunting result. There is no way he wants to face the Sea Dolphin's designer wrath.

"Hey Kiseki, how do you think about the new model that Itachi-san used?" a random man asked his friend, whose buying a drink from the vending machine. Sasuke halted at that.

/Itachi already found it? Why he doesn't give any information to me/ the younger Uchiha frowned, and listened carefully to the gossip. No, he wasn't eavesdropping. He just collects a little info before meet with his brother and the mentioned model.

"Kit-chan? Well, she's a hot one of course! I understand why Itachi-sama chose her" the other man who being called Kiseki grinned and drinks his soda. "Whew, I've never seen her before, is she really that pretty?" the other man asked again.

"Hmm—actually, her face in a level with Sakura-chan and Ino-chan, but—" he paused and drink his soda again "—but her image is so different, in my entire carrier as a photographer I've never seen any girl with an image like her… Well, except one model back there…"

Deciding that he already heard enough information Sasuke started walked again, obviously missing the last phrase that man were talking about. "She reminds me of the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune…"

XxXxXxX

Itachi wasn't in his office and his cell phone can't be called, so he must be in the studio. Sighing, Sasuke walked to the studio, a few female models swoon their ways towards the younger Uchiha, who give them a glare, afraid of their future carrier the models redeem their self from pouncing the handsome boy.

"Sasuke-kun!" Familiar voices called. Sasuke sighed and looked trough the voice's owners.

Sakura and Ino waving at him, and they walked toward him "Morning Sasuke-kun," Both girls greeted him and smiled warmly. Sasuke just nod in knowingly. Well, actually these girls are not that bad since they had stopped becoming his rabid fan girls. Since then, their relationship towards the stoic boy almost can be considered as friends.

"Working Visit?" Sakura asked, trying to open a conversation while the three of them walking to Itachi's studio. A few models who want to flirt with Sasuke backed up, seeing Sakura and Ino –their top agency models- were there beside the stoic boy.

"Hn" he grunted, after few years stalking and become one of Sasuke's fan girls, Ino and Sakura can translate his grunt as a 'yes'. Both of them snickered at the memory. "Hey Sasuke-kun, did you already met with Kitsune-chan?" Ino asked, Sasuke just give her a glare. "I take that as a no." Ino snorted, the pink haired girl just laughed.

"Well, she is in Itachi's studio now, taking a sample pictures since two days ago".

"Two days? Why the hell Itachi hasn't called me yet?" He murmured softly, Ino and Sakura just cooked their head, confused. "You said that her name were Kitsune? That's not a common name" hearing that Ino just rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious the name was an alias Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke just shrugged at the retort, to indolent to give another retort.

"How is this girl?"

"You mean Kitsune-chan? She's cute! Always pouting or sulking when Itachi taking pictures!" Sakura laughed. Sasuke snorted, another 'I think I'm cute when pouting' model. "Yeah, and she's funny too, always hyped up, at least not when with Itachi around," Ino added, that last part did catch Sasuke's curious side.

"Here we are!" Sakura announced happily "I can't wait to watch Kit-chan photo session again!" she snickered. And when Sakura's mouth closed, the studio's door was slammed open roughly. Divulging a fuming, twin pony tailed blonde girl.

"There is NO WAY I'm gonna wear THAT! It got FUCKING LACES and it's PINK! And I won't take any pictures again with yo…--you HENTAI!" She screamed and throws something with laces in pink color towards the studio, and stomped her way, clearly not seeing Sasuke who stood close to the door.

-WHACK SLAM!- and with that they fall.

Sasuke on the bottom and the blonde straddling Sasuke's waist, the two girls were too shocked to helping the pair. The blonde girl trying to stood up "Aww Aww! I'm sorry! I didn't see any---" her head perked up.

And with that onyx eyes meet with crimson…

"Yo—you teme! What the hell are you doing here!"

TBC…..

A/N: Fiuh! Okay I kept my promise! And I let another cliffie too! Muahahah. –run before the Uchihas or others people throws thing at me again-

Okay, I just want to convince it one more time, did anyone **read** the A/N up there? 'Coz if you didn't, please read it, and leave me a vote! Like I had already said up there, the story of this fic will change quite drastically, depends the vote results, if nobody leave me a vote, I'll make **Sai**, to become the Uchihas brother competitor… (and the story will contains more humor –I hope X3-)

So? What do you think bout this chapter? Is a one long chapter ne? Reviews, critics, and ideas always welcomed XD

I want to throws another Uchihas plushies (Narutos plushies are still MINE! Muahaha) set for the people bellow:

**losthimagain, DragonDame57,Hikaru, Divina14, Gemini sohma-chan, Shadow Kitsune67, Suicidal Affair, Shinigami Rachi, cheerful-pinkstar, dut, Red Asatari, Hiruka-Rei's-Kitty, mike, Katiebird27, FireieGurl, Sasuke2006, black'nred, Sorakitty, Hanyou Rakuen** (a new reviewer at chapter 1)

Some reviews answer:

**Hikaru: **So? What do you think? I hope Itachi don't become to OOC at this chapter TwT, and glad that you liked it XD

**dut: **Yeah XD but my friend said the obsession that Iruka held toward his nie- er nephew is kindda spooky XD But I just love wicked Iruka!

**mike:** Naru wasn't mean, Sasuke does XD actually, I did that after reading the latest chapter of the manga, Sasuke is just soo mean! Poor Naru –hugs- Actually the reason why there aren't any fan girls at the party 'coz there is only trusted acquaintances and people there X3 so yeah, the fan girls will there just wait!

**Sorakitty: **Ouch! Don't kill me! Who gonna up-date Different Angle then? X3 Sorry for the cliffie, but is just so fun leaving them up there –snigger- Thank you! Yes grammar is sooo difficult! My weakest English subject that is TwT, I'll try my best to fix it! Thank you for the support and understanding!

Geez! I luv you guys! Thank you for sparing your time and giving me a review! I appreciate it very much –bows- ok, please had another plushie! -throws Gaaras and Neejis plushies-

Next Chapter: (depends on the vote, but I'll make both summaries)

**With Sai:** A merging brand promotion is on the way! If Sea Dophin's image model were Naruto, the Arashi's (Tsunade's brand) were Sai! Both of them had to cooperate to make a good New Year collection promotion! What will the Uchihas brother do when seeing that Sai were flirting with Naruto in both condition, Umino and Uzumaki!

**Without Sai: **A merging brand promotion is on the way! Tsunade gives Iruka the authority to choose Arashi's (Tsunade's brand) New Year image model! Who is the person that Iruka choose? And how is the way Naruto handled both Uchihas to keep their hands for their self?

Thank you for reading! Much Love,

Ashrey


	6. The Meeting

**Different Angle**

Author: Ashrey

Pairings: ItaNaru, SasuNaru, NejiTen, KibaHina, and the others will revealed soon enough xp

Rating: M for safety -- Chapter Rating: T?

Warnings: This is a yaoi fic, AU,** AWFUL** grammar (sorry, but English isn't my mother language TwT), slight (I hope) ooc-ness, language & cursing.

Disclaimer: I wish that Naru-kun were mine, so I can molest him in many MANY ways –perverted laugh- but –sigh- I can't fight tho—those (perverted) nins! –pointing at Uchiha brother and Sai- I'm just a poor helpless writer –the three nins let out snickers while dragging Naru-kun, who screaming and trashing madly in process-

A/N: Argh! My right eye got an irritation! Geez! And it's quite bad too! Damn! I can't stay in front of my uke (read: pc) too long! Coz my eye would sting and I would get a major headache and toothache if I push myself! Damn stupid irritation! It's Irritating! And some of my friends just had to rub on it, saying that I look like Kakashi with an eye patch on my eye (albeit it was my RIGHT eye)… Not to mention one of my friends screamed at the library, saying "OMG! Ash, you've got sharingan!"… Geez, a nice friend indeed (luckily, the librarian didn't kick us out). I wonder how Kakashi can see clearly with one eye… -sigh-

Whew, I must admit, when I read the reviews I was surprised! Sai won the vote! In an absolute result too! So that means Sai will be here, challenging the Uchihas! Hope you don't mind another perverted guy in the story! Happy reading!

This chapter term(s):

Aniki/-nii: older brother, or a way to call an older guy/man.

Onee/-nee: older sister, or a way to call an older woman.

-san: way of putting respect towards someone (like Mr. or Mrs. in English).

-sama: terms that used to called a respected person

-chan: way to called a girl, or people that **very** close to you (female or male).

-kun: way to called a boy (but some Japanese use it to call a girl to, mainly a tomboyish girl)

Dobe: dead-last (and its Sasuke's pet name for Naruto X3)

Teme: bastard (and guess what? It's Naruto's pet name for Sasuke! XD)

Hentai: People that even worse then a Pervert/immoral.

Kitsune: Fox (Meh, I forgot to add this at previous chapter! Sorry)

Ocha: Japanese Green Tea.

Sushi: Rice with various topping in it? Mainly fresh raw fish. (I can't describe it with words T.T)

Sashimi: Slice of raw fresh fish, usually salmon. (Sorry, but I detest Sashimi, that's why I don't know any other fish that it used XD)

Wasabi: Japanese… spice? (Is it a spice? Dunno) had a great sting taste, too much of it and you would cry (really!) usually eaten with Sushi or Sashimi, and paired with Shoyu (Japanese soy sauce).

"blond: (man) having fair hair."

"blonde: (woman who is) blond."

"brunette: a person having brown or black hair and usually a relatively dark complexion"

XxXxXxX – scene change

/blah blah/ -- thinking

**Important! Chapter info:** I know, I know, I did say that, if no one around Naruto knew his identity, Naruto would be referred as a girl. But he got another alias as a model! A disguise inside a disguise. Meh, I won't cause any more confused reader. So from this moment, Naruto will be referred as a male, at his own POV, no matter if there is no one knows about his identity at that time (actually he did know about himself did he?;;;;). Okay, I'm officially confused now! (Just kidding) X3 X3

Ps: Whoa! My lil bro had leaved me a signed review (and vote)! So yeah, go on and enjoy Sai's appearance in this chapter! Luv you much bro! –glomp-

I know, I know, I said that I'll update at weekend, but hey, it's finished already! XD

-------------

Chapter 6 – The Meeting

Sasuke's brain can't register what happened just now. All he can remember was: he was standing in front of Itachi's studio when a blur of yellow slammed the door and stormed its way to him.

Literally.

"Yo—you, teme! What the hell are you doing here!"

The brunette's brain registered at that mocking and snapped, only to get stared with pair of crimson eyes. Sasuke stunned. When the mock was thrown, he was imagining pair azure eyes. But instead he meets with crimson one. "Off." He scoffed, hiding his bewilderment.

/She must be the new model/ he snorted.

The girl snarled darkly and tried to stand, Sakura and Ino give her a hand, leaving Sasuke to stand for himself, like he will appreciate their help. "Are you ok, Kit-chan?" The pink haired girl asked, while Ino checked her, to see if she injured herself or not.

She nodded, and stared constantly at Sasuke whose brushing his suit from dust. Sasuke did take notice of that look and cursing inwardly /Great, another fucking fan-girl to be./ He growled, irritated, but the raven seemed to forget that the girl gave him a mock and snarl earlier.

"Oi, Teme! What the hell are you doing here!" Kitsune let out another vicious snarl toward the raven. Sakura and Ino gaped. Shocked to know the fact that there is a girl who doesn't show **ANY** interest towards Sasuke at the first sight.

Sasuke blinked. /Well that's new./

"Kitsune?" A low voice emerged from the now opened studio door, making the entire present occupant drag their eyes towards the voice owner. Well everyone except the mentioned girl of course, she was still busy throwing death glares toward Sasuke.

"Well, well, I don't know that we had guests." Itachi raised an eyebrow, Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. Itachi just shrugged, seeing his younger brother's annoyance. It was indeed his fault that he forgot that today was Sasuke's visiting day.

"May I have a word with you, aniki?" the shorter raven asks in a monotone, bland voice.

Kitsune's jaws dropped at the question, and he throws a distasteful glare towards Itachi who nodded calmly at his brother demands. "That teme IS really your brother!" Itachi and Sasuke blinked at the growl. "No wonder he such an ass!" She grumbled again, this time Ino and Sakura join the blinking contest.

"You know my little brother?" Itachi asked, a cautious tone coloring his voice, Kitsune stared him blankly, before it hit her.

"We—well….." Everyone's eyes stared at her. The blonde girl twiddled her fingers in desperation. "No-not really…" She meeped under Itachi's warning glare. "What's with the nickname?" The platinum blonde girl asked her, giving her a curious gaze. Sakura nodded, wanting to know. Sasuke just stared uninterestingly at her, even though this girl's attitude reminds him a little about a certain Uzumaki.

"It's **NOT** a nickname! He **IS** a teme! Not even say sorry after bumping on me!" At that Sasuke snorted, earned another glare from Kitsune. "Who bumps who? Dobe." He retorted, not realizing the familiar aura surrounding both of them.

"I'm not a dobe, you TEME!" She shouted. The other just stared at their mocking battle.

Itachi 'Hmmed' loudly, successfully gain his brother's and Kitsune's attentions toward him. "May I have a word with Sasuke, Kit-chan? You should go and change into that dress." The older brunette says in plain, weary tone while pointing to the studio.

Kitsune grumbled, "Great, the older is a pervert, and the younger is an ass!" She sighed and walked toward the studio "Just wait until Nii-chan heard bout these." Her eyes gleamed wickedly toward the older Uchiha, who give her a haughty look.

"Oh, don't worry bout that, it's him who supplied those clothes." Kitsune cursed and stomped to the studio, Itachi let out a smirk before focusing his attention back to his brother again. "Well ladies, do you mind to accompanying Kitsune for a meanwhile?" He asked. They shook their head.

Both Uchihas nodded, "If you excuse us." And with that, they walked towards the office.

Sakura and Ino shared a look and frowned, "It's just me, or Itachi-san seems jealous?" They asked in chorus.

XxXxXxX

Iruka stared at his empty tea glass, and glanced at his wristwatch. He frowned. It's already half an hour late and that man hadn't show up! He sighed, massaging his nose bridge. "Waiter." He waved his hand slowly, calling the nearest waiter.

"May I help you sir?" The young waitress asked, nodding in respect.

Iruka stared at the menu, "Give me another glass of Iced Earl Grey, and a Tiramisu." He ordered. The waitress writes down the order and asked if he need anything else. The brunette just shook his head as a no and smiled softly.

He glance his wristwatch. It's already ten minutes since he ordered.

"Iruka-san, I assume?" A smooth voice called him, making Iruka alerted from spacing out. The brunette tilted his head, taking a better look at the person in front of his coffee table. There, in front of his eyes, standing a silver haired man. His visible eyes curved into a happy arc, while his high collar suit can't cover his handsome feature and happy smile.

Iruka stand up from his chair and nod. A tinge of pink popped up in his cheeks, embarrass to be seen when perplexed.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. It's my pleasure to meet you." The silver haired man bowed politely, Iruka bowed back, "The pleasure is mine, Hatake-san." And offer him to sit down. Just after Kakashi sat down, the waitress comes, delivering Iruka's order.

"Want to order something, Hatake-san?" The brunette asks him, the mentioned man skimmed trough the menu. "A cup of Café Au Lait, and a Cheese Cake would be nice." The waitress nodded and leaves both males after write down the order.

"I'm sorry for the lateness, Iruka-san. Traffic jam never fails to amuse me." Iruka let out a soft smile and nodded. "No, it's quite all right, today I don't had any other appointments anyway." This time it was Kakashi's turn to nodded and smiled.

After sipped his Iced Earl Grey, Iruka spoke, "I assume there something was wrong with my request, Hatake-san?" He asks, eyeing the taller man in front of him. Kaskashi shook his head and smiled, "Maaa, please just call me Kakashi, Hatake-san seems… a little formal." Iruka frowned at that, but nodded anyway.

A waiter delivers Kakashi's order, halting their conversation. Kakashi muttered a thank you, and sipped his Café Au Lait. "No, there is nothing wrong with your request, Iruka-san." Iruka frowned again, confused.

"And, the problem is?" The brunette asked, a little curios and worried.

XxXxXxX

Naruto seethed. He was irritated, well angry actually. How can Iruka told that pervert, (wait- not a pervert, but a HENTAI!) to let him wear this… this… THING. The blond growled, giving a dark look toward the dress. Actually, he didn't have any problem with dress and one piece, not at all. But this THING, it got laces, ribbons, mini Teddy Bear brooch and not to mention the color is pink….

He tapped his foot furiously, how could he let that perverted bastard- he paused /A pervert yes, but not a bastard, Sasuke was the teme./ Where was he? Oh yes, how he could let that pervert to black mail him! He was careless, he must admit that. But, which normal person would spy a common, not to mention poor blonde's girl life?

Itachi did.

But Itachi wasn't a normal person.

He is an Uchiha, well an ex-Uchiha to be exactly. But still an Uchiha nevertheless. And an Uchiha always gets what they want don't they? That is what Shikamaru had told him back then.

The day when Itachi blackmailed him.

And, to add his already bad luck, Itachi does have a sweet mouth. Iruka enthusiastically agreed with him (making Naruto wondered, was that is what his uncle really wanted to do all this time), so did his dad, his grandfather, grandmother… Well, that's everyone in the family. Even his grandfather, Jiraiya, almost gave him bigger fake boobs for the photo session. Almost. Until his grandmother, Tsunade, give the perverted old man a few nice bumps in his head.

After been pestered (read: blackmailed) a few more time, Naruto gave up. In few conditions that was.

First, he had to go in a disguise. That's why he uses red soft lenses, and an alias.

Second, he (or rather she) won't go to public, excluding as the Sea Dolphin's brand image (In this condition: photo sessions, and few press conferences).

Third, this circumstance will NEVER EVER cause inconvenience to both his Umino and Uzumaki life (and duty). His both life events are more important than this.

And, if one of those rules were broken, his dad already makes sure that, he will be the one who will handle Itachi himself. The memories when Arashi mark his words toward Itachi always make the blond's heart flutter.

But it seems he needs to add few more rules.

Like the clothes he supposed to wear….

XxXxXxX

"You never told me that you've already found a model." Sasuke frowned, sitting in front of his brother working desk. Itachi sighed, knowing that this problem will emerge soon enough.

"I forgot." The taller brunette answered shortly. Sasuke just give him a 'WTF you mean you forgot?' look. Itachi shrugged. "She had…. Circumstances…" At that, Sasuke just let out a disdainful 'ooh'. But, Itachi just shrugged it off. As usual.

Sasuke just snorted. Typical of Itachi, just shrugged whatever happened. Even if Hell itself were frozen. Ha. "Well, now that you'd already find her, I'll notify Kakashi to deliver this news to Sea Dolphin's designer." Itachi quirked an eyebrow at that.

"He already knows." Sasuke stare him. "I already asked his permission since the day Kitsune had agreed." The older brunette explained. Sasuke nod and sighed, well at least a less to do list in his agenda. Remembering the name of Kitsune, Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. Itachi did notice this irritated gesture, and give a bland look to his brother. (A/N: Gee… A world with a little conversations ne?)

"This Kitsune, where did you found her?" The younger Uchiha ask in mild irritate voice. You can see Itachi's eyebrows twitched slightly at that question. But unlike Itachi, Sasuke didn't notice his brother gesture. And, with the way he still staring at Itachi, it seems that he won't let off this question, until he get some explanations.

Itachi nearly sighed. Nearly. Sasuke can be so stubborn sometimes. And please, blame The Uchiha's genetics for that. Their dad, Uchiha Fugaku was well known for his stubbornness. Well all Uchihas actually. "I've found her in the middle of snow." Sasuke gaped at his brother's attempt of joking. But, Itachi still stared him.

It was a joke, was it?

"I did found her in the middle of snow, well not literally." The taller brunette added, after seeing his brother's gaping.

"You mean, she wasn't—",

"A professional model? Yes, she wasn't." The older Uchiha cutoff his younger brother's sentence.

Sasuke paused, and managed to speak again, "So, she's a-",

"Common girl? Yes, you can…. Put it that way." He interrupted again.

Sasuke give Itachi a dark look, obviously not like being interrupted again. Itachi shrugged. "And her circumstances are….?" He asked again, and frowned. It betters not a complex 'circumstances'.

"It's nothing that I can't control." Itachi shook his head slowly, giving a reassurance to Sasuke. The younger just let out another 'Hn'.

XxXxXxX

Naruto snarled, Ino and Sakura squealed. "You're so cute, Kit-chan!" they both giggled happily after seeing their co-worker in a cute, fluffy, pink, girly dress. Naruto snorted, which guy like to be called cute? Although, he was being called cute by two famous models.

"Yeah right." The blond retorted sarcastically.

Ino and Sakura stared at him, "Really! You looked so cute!" The pink haired model drags him towards the full body mirror. Naruto stared at his own reflection at the mirror.

Damn.

He was indeed cute.

Albeit he was looked too girly.

**WAY** too girly.

Oh wait, he was being a girl right now. But still…

To girly for his girl taste.

"Cute." A short, to the point compliment flown in the studio. Naruto's moods darken rapidly hearing that voice. He growled.

Surprise!

That Hentai was back.

Itachi smiled, smirked actually. "I already told you, you'll look good in it." The brunette spun the blond towards him, and flicked his forehead. "Come on, we'll try take another shoots. After that, I'll accompany you home." And if everybody said that Uchiha Itachi could never smile, they were wrong. Itachi smiled softly at Naruto, and walk back to his camera.

Naruto rubbed his forehead, not noticing the light blush that dusting his whiskered cheeks.

/Maybe Itachi was not that perverted after all./ He managed a weak smile.

"Okay, just lie down and give me a cute 'you want me, look'." The brunette smirked, and readying his camera to take a few shoots.

/Forgot I ever think like that/ He groaned.

XxXxXxX

Arashi sipped his tea, enjoying the relaxed aura that it gives to him. The meeting that he had with Sasuke was short and fast. Well, actually Arashi only informed Tsunade's idea at the brunette. Apparently, Sasuke had agreed. But a further serious meeting was needed, not only contained both of them of course. Every single main person that involved must be there. It means both company's representatives, brand's owner and main designer, photographers, and models.

The blond put back the cup to the table, and he stretched his hand, yawning slowly. At that time, Iruka emerged from the kitchen, in his hand a two plates contain a slice of Chocolate Cake on each of them.

"Are you sleepy, nii-san?" The brunette asked. Arashi yawned again.

"Yeah I guess." The blond answered, Iruka frowned at that.

"I already told you nii-san--" He paused, placing the plates in the table, " –that you should had enough rest." Arashi just give him a sleepy grin. Iruka is always like this, a mother hen. Even between him and his sister, Iruka was more motherly nature than Kyuu. Arashi snickered at the memories. "Is not funny, you know." The brunette sighed and shook his head.

"I know, I know, I'm not laughing at you… just remembering some… Memories…" The blond trailed off, a trace of sad look coloring his face. Iruka know that look. The look at his own face when remembering his late older sister. "Kyuu-chan was always a tomboy." Arashi smiled. "Remember how frenzied you were when she dyed her hair with red?" Iruka cannot hold back a giggle.

"Yeah-" Iruka paused and let out another giggle, "Do you remember when she pounced at you in the middle of press conference and announced that you were hers?" this time Iruka laughed, Arashi spluttered at that. "Your expression that time was priceless!" The brunette still laughed, while Arashi's face starts to shade the color of red.

"Did Naru come back yet? He's late." The older blond asked, trying to change the topic, he always do that when embarrassed. But, he failed miserably, because his face was still as red as a tomato.

Iruka just laughed again.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke walked calmly, even if it is obvious that some people taking glances toward him and Itachi. It's a rare occasion to see both Uchiha boys at the same place, and for the people who don't know who they really are, they just take chances to ogle both of attractive brothers. "Uchiha-sama, please come this way." A waiter guides both of them to the V.V.I.P. room.

The door of the V.V.I.P. room was open. Sasuke did recognize some of the room occupant. The woman with light blonde hair and honey eyes is Uzumaki Tsunade, Uzumaki Arashi's mother and the owner and main designer of Arashi brand. The brunette with a scar in his face is Iruka, the Sea Dolphin's owner and main designer. But Sasuke did not recognize the other two brunettes in the room, one with long hair, and the other with short hair. Although, Sasuke had guessed, the short brunette is the model, seeing his outfit, and the long haired one must be the photographer.

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun." Tsunade stand up and greeted them, the other occupant followed her gesture. Both Uchiha let out a small nod, and greeted back. "I want both of you to meet with our photographer and model." The blond woman smiled, calling the two unfamiliar brunettes to get closer.

"Orochimaru-san." Itachi nodded toward the long haired men, who give a smile toward both Uchiha. Tsunade smiled, "Yes, this is Orochimaru, our number one photographer, I assume you've meet with Itachi-kun since both of you are Japan's top photographers, the younger one is Sasuke-kun, Uchiha Company CEO."

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru greeted the shorter brunette, and offering a hand shake. Sasuke take the offer, "The pleasure is mine, Orochimaru-san." Orochimaru give Sasuke another smile, which make Sasuke shiver. He did not like the man.

"This is my brand image model-" Tsunade tapped the other brunette "Sai-kun." Sai nodded and offering a hand shake to both of them. Both Uchiha take the offer. "It's my pleasure to meet both of the infamous Uchiha." He smiled. Sasuke take a better look at the man, it seems he and Sai were in the same age.

"I must apologize, but our model, Kitsune, can't come today." Sasuke inform the other occupants after they sit back. Is just him, or did Iruka and Tsunade chuckled? "But, she had said that she will receive these meeting decisions." They nodded. Satisfied, Sasuke let another words, "I guess we can start the meeting after Arashi-sama arrived." And the door of the V.V.I.P room was opened again.

"Forgive my lateness." A blond mop emerged from the door, followed by a red head and brunette.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Arashi's representative."

XxXxXxX

Gaara and Shikamaru try their best not too laugh. Actually, this is not a laughing matter at all, but it's just funny, too damn funny even. Here they are, escorting Naruto to the meeting. But what did they have?

They didn't expect to see Tsunade's model, Sai, blatantly flirting with the mentioned blond. While Naruto tried his best to act as if nothing had happened, there is a person that seems burned by the action.

Shikamaru elbowed Gaara, making a gesture that say 'Look that way'. Gaara did take a look.

Uchiha Itachi's eyebrow was twitching.

Okay, make that become two persons that being burned.

And both of them were Uchiha nevertheless.

Is it written in genetics or what?

XxXxXxX

"A flower based themes is quite nice too, how do you think Uzumaki-san?" Sai asked the blond, and smiling. Naruto just cleared his throat.

"It's not his decisions" Sasuke cutoff, this time Naruto just nodded in agreement. "It's the brand designer's decisions." Sasuke managed to hold back a growl toward the shameless model.

Sai 'Hmmed', and cooked his head toward Tsunade, "I think that quite romantic, how do you think bout that, Tsunade-nee?" Tsunade tapped her finger in her chin, thinking. Iruka frowned seeing that, it seems that Tsunade had some soft spots toward the boy. And it would be bad.

Bad for Naruto or Kitsune that is.

"It's too formal. I want to make a casual image. It's holiday collections anyway." Iruka interrupted Tsunade's thinking. She nodded.

"Yes, flowers seem too formal and expensive anyway." Tsunade agreed, Sai sighed.

"And corny." Gaara added and snorted.

"Too bad… Yellow Lilies were always been my favorite." Sai throw another smile at Naruto, who fight with his might not to roll his eyes in desperation. How many smiles that brunette had thrown to him anyway? He winced inwardly. He still has an Uzumaki's heir image to keep.

Apparently, the one that tried to keep his image up was only the blond. Shikamaru and Iruka had been sputtered at that comment, Gaara and Tsunade cleared their throats, both Uchihas shared a dark look, meanwhile Orochimaru just smiled.

"But, I prefer Tulip than Lily." The blond smiled back, trying his best to be sociable. It's obvious that he doesn't know what Yellow Lily had mean. Sai smiled again,

"It will be my pleasure to give you a bucket of Red Tulips, Uzumaki-san." He grinned.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He did not like this Orochimaru guy, although he doesn't know why. But he **DEFINITELY** did not like Sai, no matter what the reason is. Well, actually he did know the reason.

It involved a certain blue eyes blond.

It always irritate him whenever Sai throw a smile, wink or flirt toward the blond. And he doesn't know why. So he decided to shrug it off. "Too bad… Yellow Lilies were always been my favorite." Sai throws a smile towards Naruto.

If he wasn't an Uchiha, Sasuke probably gaped at that. /That asshole was declaring that he is a gay/ Sasuke give the brazen model a dark look.

"But I prefer Tulip than Lilies." Luckily, his blond was innocent.

Wait a sec. Since when that blond became his?

"It will be my pleasure to give you a bucket of Red Tulips, Uzumaki-san."

That's it! Next time he mets the model by himself, he'll pummel him no matter what.

XxXxXxX

Naruto sighed and fixed his glasses. Why did he choose to sit here? Wait, he did not choose, the only chair that was left is here. He sipped his Ocha. In his right side, there is that pervert eating Sashimi, and at his left side, there is that bastard eating a Kappa Maki Sushi. Well, it's better than sitting beside that Sai guy, who still glancing at him.

He picked his Unagi Sushi and plopped it to his mouth. He chocked. Too much wasabi! The blond coughed, and drink his Ocha again. A tear welded up in his eyes, damn wasabi! They sting if you eat too much of them. (A/N: It's true!)

"Don't like wasabi, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto just glared him. Why that teme didn't try to shove an amount of wasabi to his throat himself? That'll make him shut up. And, as if reading his mind, Sasuke picked another Sushi and gave an amount of wasabi in it, tucked it to his mouth and give the blond a smirk. "It takes a real man to eat wasabi."

Naruto fight the urge to poke his chopsticks at the brunette.

"You've got something…" Another voice spoke, and pale hand reached his whiskered cheek, right on his lips tip. The blond blushed furiously, while Itachi just traced his finger at Naruto's mouth tip. "There, it's cleaned already Uzumaki-kun." He smiled.

This time its Sasuke's turn to fight his urge to poke his chopsticks at his brother. Right in the eyes.

XxXxXxX

Orochimaru were never been this amused in his life. He never knew that Uchihas weren't emotionless, because, here in front of his eyes, two Uchihas were showing a blatant emotion display. What kind of emotion is it?

First of all, jealousy.

Secondly, possessiveness.

Of a certain blond.

It's really interesting.

Even tough, he must admit that the blond does look yummy. He chuckled. Kabuto will really be pissed if he knows what he'd been thinking.

He flipped trough the Kitsune's data and photos. Is it only him or the others was already blind or didn't care? That Uzumaki Naruto and Kitsune were look alike. Even though they were in opposite gender.

But, Orochimaru dare to bet that there is something uncommon about this Kitsune.

/Guess, just wait till he meets with this Kitsune himself./ He mused and plunked up a Californian Maki. Actually, he was not a fan of Sushi.

But hey, it's free.

XxXxXxX

Arashi had laughed. Laughed when Gaara and Shikamaru had told him the meeting report. It seems that his son had a pheromone indeed. No wonder he was being trailed by horde of boys since he was little. Well he did have Kyuu genetics for being cute and adorable.

"But, after a few bickering and arguing, the theme was decided at last." The red head ended his explanation.

Arashi nodded, "So? The theme is?" Shikamaru handed him the file.

The blond flipped the file and laughed. Again. "I wish I could see Naru's face when this theme was chosen." He snickered. Gaara snickered too, meanwhile Shikamaru just sighed. Because, it will be a lot of troublesome for him.

A (supposed to be) cute blond, with pervert photographer, model, and supervisor. Not to mention a troublesome theme too….

'A Couple'.

-------------------To Be Continued-----------------

A/N: Is it a cliffie? X3 Meh, a long chapter indeed… I've got a several headaches when writing this chapter TwT but luckily, my irritation had been better. –fuh-

Oh yeah, I want to say sorry for peoples who had been bumping to my AWFUL grammar. No, I'm not angry, really! And I always appreciate you guys who pointed my mistakes and correct it XD Thank you! And, people who ask me if they can correct my previous chapter, sure do! Go ahead! I'll appreciate that very much XD but no need to feel forced though, you do still have other thing to do :3 Oh, and if you guys were wondering, I'm an Asian and my mother language isn't English X3 so much for grammar XD.

So, what do you think bout this chap? Reviews, comments and critics always welcomed X3

**FYI**, the common flower language for,

Yellow Lily is: Gaiety (being Gay).

Red Tulip is: Declaration of Love.

Okay, I'll throw another Itachi and Sasuke's plushies for this people bellow (forget it, Naru's plushies still mine no matter what happened –grin-):

**Debbie-kit, Shiki, hello, riversprite77 (chapter1), Sasuke2006, SetsuUzumaki, Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha, Shinigami Rachi, losthimagain, yukina uchiha, Makoto Duke War IV, DragonDame57, maria, Divina14 , Makkura Arashi, RuByMoOn17, Suicidal Affair, blu3, black'nred, cheerful-pinkstar, dragoness simplicity, Sorakitty, Tamara2187.**

**Shiki:** Thank you X3, yes Sasuke will recognize him, but not in this close time though.

**hello: **Thank you, and please enjoy this chapter XD

**maria:** Bikinis eh? Never think bout that XD. Thanks for giving me ideas, but he won't wear bikinis this time, its winter! Glad that you liked it, hope you can enjoy this chapter X3.

**blu3: **Hoho, I'm happy when my reviewers and readers laughing when reading this fic XD. Yep, Sai is already here, enjoy it! And thank you for voting!

**Sorakitty: **There! He wears pink on this chapter X3 thank you for reviewing and voting, and sure, you can have Sasuke's plushies! Glad that finally Sora stopped disliking shonen-ais XD! You can try to read my 'lil bro (Angelics-d) KH's fic (that if he already posted it X3).

Thank you for reviewing guys! I can never say enough thank you –bows- Luv you guys! Oh yeah, about the vote, the people who didn't bring the subject about Sai at all, I count that as a normal review, not a vote XD. –throws another plushies- wait what plushies was it? Wait a sec! That's my ultimate special Naru with fox ear plushies! –snatch it back- XP –throw Kakashi and Iruka's plushies instead-

Oh, and yeah if you liked a SasuNaru, ItaNaru angst fic, I write one on that genre, it's called A Reverse. You can try read it if you want X3.

**Next Chapter:** The photo sessions is started! Itachi and Sasuke tried their best not to pummel Sai, meanwhile, Sai himself enjoying to flirting with Naruto, and Orochimaru suspicion toward the blond had increased!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Much love,

Ashrey.


	7. The Plan

**Different Angle**

Author: Ashrey

**Main pairings:** ItaNaru, SaiNaru, SasuNaru. (But, the winner takes it all! Beware you three XD)

**Other pairings:** KakaIru, KibaHina, NejiTen, OroKabu, and the others will revealed soon enough xp

**Rating:** M for safety -- **Chapter Rating:** T?

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi fic, AU,** AWFUL** grammar (sorry, but English isn't my mother language TwT), slight (I hope) ooc-ness, language & cursing.

**Disclaimer:** Naruuuu –peck Naru in the cheek- aw! You're blushing! How sweet! –three kunais were thrown to the author- Whoa! What the hell you three were doing! –point at both Uchihas and Sai, who give author doom glares- Er…. I guess I've to go write chapter 7, ja! –runs-

**A/N:** Gosh gosh! I'm listening to Raruku/Laruku (L'arc en ciel) when writing this chapter, their punk (that's why it's called P'unk en Ciel, I guess) ver of Promised Land! And guest what? I'ts Tetsu who sang! **OH. MY. GOD!** I LOVE HIM! (He's my fav Raruku member). His voice is like strawberry in chocolate! Purely sinfully delicious, sultry and devilish! Its send shiver to my body! God! –shurg- XD –run with Naru and Tetsu on hand- Enjoy!

**This chapter term(s):**

Onee/-nee: older sister, or a way to call an older woman.

-san: way of putting respect towards someone (like Mr. or Mrs. in English).

-sama: terms that used to called a respected person

-chan: way to called a girl, or people that **very** close to you (female or male).

-kun: way to called a boy (but some Japanese use it to call a girl too, because it's more informal more informal than -san but more formal than -chan)

Dobe: dead-last (and its Sasuke's pet name for Naruto X3)

Teme: bastard (and guess what? It's Naruto's pet name for Sasuke! XD)

Kitsune: Fox

"blond: (man) having fair hair."

"blonde: (woman who is) blond."

"brunette: a person having brown or black hair and usually a relatively dark complexion"

XxXxXxX – scene change.

'_blah blah'_ – thinking (in italics).

**Chapter Warning:** Perverted scenes! Mushy and Fluff scenes! Sappy words!

--------------------

Chapter 7 – The Plan

Itachi never did like Orochimaru.

That man is sneaky, greedy, ugly (well… actually, ugly were depending on people's taste), not to mention creepy.

And he always tries to manhandle Itachi from the photographing world.

But, he hates that snake bastard **EVEN** more now.

"Closer you two! Don't be awkward! Imagine that both of you as a couple now! Sai, try to circling your arms at Kitsune's waist." Orochimaru advise them, Sai nodded and encircled his arm at Naruto's waist, much to Itachi dismay.

Meanwhile, Naruto try his best not to fidget under the taller brunette embrace, "Just relax, Kit-chan, I wont bite you." Sai smiled, and glanced downward to the now blushing girl. Naruto stared him back and let out a small sigh. He is not comfortable with this. That much Itachi can tell.

CLIK

The camera shutter clicked, the blond blinked, unprepared. "That's good! Keep it up! Try to be more relaxed and natural. We can take a break now, right Itachi-san?" Orochimaru asked, Itachi just give him a little nod.

"Er….. Sai-kun, you can let go off me now." Itachi almost sneered at that. Instead, he just throws a dark glance toward Sai who had been shoved politely by Naruto.

He glared some more.

No one can touch his blond freely. He's the one that find that blond. (A/N: Possessive aren't we? XD)

Sometimes, Itachi got the feeling that Orochimaru is doing this intentionally.

"Both of you make such a good couple you know?" The long haired man smile and patted Naruto's head…. fondly? It's more like hungrily than fondly.

Okay, maybe is not just his feeling after all.

"Itachi, I need to talk with you." Itachi blinked, seeing the blond in front of his eyes, since when he came closer to him anyway? Itachi raised an eyebrow at the comment, hiding his surprise. Naruto sighed tiredly, "Please…?" He pleaded, Itachi can't say no to that puppy eyes look. Even tough he prefer cat than dog.

"Yes?" He asked, slightly seemed not interested.

"…Can we… Umh…. Talk more privately?" He asks again, fidgeting his cloth, while glancing toward Sai, Orochimaru and Kabuto who talking together now. Itachi narrowed his eyes, trailing his gaze and nodded in understanding,

"Let's go to my office."

XxXxXxX

All this time Sai was confident that he was a gay. Because, there was not even a single girl that can attract him in an…. arousing way? Yep, he had a many female model partners who will practically throw themselves to him, if he was interested. But nope, not a single girl can budge him, no matter how hard they tried to.

Not until now that is.

This girl named Kitsune has some sort of… effects toward him.

It's not just because she is a doppelganger of certain cute blond guy with blue eyes.

There was something in the girl that…. alluring?

Sai himself don't understand.

Or is it because this ruby eyed girl resembles the model that he adores so much? The model that had inspired him to become a model himself.

Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Now that he thinks about it, Kitsune did resemble Kyuubi no Kitsune, **A LOT**. Not just their alias, or their whiskered cheeks, but, their image is waaay too much similar. Than again, Kitsune reminds him of Uzumaki Naruto nevertheless.

The posture, way of talk, gestures, similar shy act, and their scents were somewhat similar one of another. The smell of fresh orange mixed with sweet scent of… syrup? Or is it honey? Sai can't describe the sweet smell quite well, somewhat close to syrup or honey but he knows that it wasn't both. It was something that perfectly the blond's scent.

Uzumaki Naruto's scent.

He wondered when he can smell the blond's scent again, especially when if the mentioned blond being pinned under him, writhing, and moaning his na--

The brunette smirked. _'Great. Just thinking about him gives me a nice hard on.'_ He mused and took another sip of his soda.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke sighed. Since the meeting with Naruto, he got himself constantly thinking about the blond, again and again. It seems he can't kick the blond's ass from his mind. Oh hell, he wants to do more than kick the blond's sexy ass. He frowned at the thought, and shook his head at the unsuspected image. _'How the hell that even crossed my mind at the first place anyway?'_ He shrugged.

The meeting itself was practically pleasurable, aside Sai and Itachi's palpable flirts towards Naruto. The brunette groaned at that. At least he can understand the way Sai had acted, because he was declaring that he's a gay. So, seeing that Naruto **IS** appealing, Sasuke can slightly understand the way Sai's libido had reacted to that.

But he didn't understand the way his brother had acted.

From his act, it seems that his brother already know Naruto for a quite time.

It can't be, can it?

Itachi and Naruto's first meeting was at the meeting. Sasuke frowned, is there something that he didn't know? Indeed, lately his brother keeps a few words from him. Like the new model, Kitsune. Sasuke's eyebrows frowned, making a thin black line. To some extent, Naruto resemble Kitsune, nope wait, it was the opposite, Kitsune resemble Naruto.

Loud, clumsy, somewhat stupid, but charming. Well, not when Naruto decide to put up his business mask and demeanor that is. The mask of an Uzumaki's heir.

Sasuke sighed. It's not like that he didn't know about the mask. He, himself wear that mask. A mask of an Uchiha's heir. But, it seems he can acts more like himself around the blond.

And vice-versa.

No, it wasn't just Sasuke's feelings, but the way Naruto had acted when they first had met, and after that was different. Their first meeting somewhat… captivating. At that time, never ever he had the idea, that the clumsy blond he had mocked is an Uzumaki. But at the party, the blond was keeping an image. Or in his term of words, a mask.

Now that he ponders about it, both of them were too much look alike. Same whiskered cheeks, almost same height, even same… scents. Aside that Kitsune were more openly to voice her thought to words that is. It was too damn look alike.

Kitsune and Naruto that is.

Not Naruto as the Uzumaki's heir.

Just… Naruto.

XxXxXxX

Orochimaru smirked, seeing his assistant's now swollen red lips.

It's not his fault, really.

But, Kabuto is being too cute for himself. So he decides to kiss those now parting and panting lips again. Is not a chaste kiss either, it was mind-blowing, tongue lashing kiss. After what it seems like an eternity, the older man release his possessive embrace toward the white haired youth.

Kabuto whimpered at the lost. Orochimaru give him another peck and hug him in the waist. "You seem in a very good mood, Orochi-sama." Kabuto stated, still panting slightly. Orochimaru trail his tongue at his lover's neck, stopping at the ear, give the lobe a little nibble. And whispered softly,

"You know me to well, Kabu-kun." Voice husky, and dropped a few octave lower. Deciding to take a hold of his libido, Orochimaru lessened up his embrace. It's not like he don't dare to take his beautiful lover right there and right now. It's just he have another thing that more important right now.

"Is it connected with, Kitsune-kun?" The younger boy asked, another reason why Orochimaru just love this boy.

Orochimaru smirked, and nod slowly, "Yes, it's connected with her, and a certain Uzumaki." Kabuto frowned in confusion at that, the older man just grinned wickedly. Kabuto tipped his finger at his chin, thinking.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Another wicked smirk creep the older man pale lips. "What's his connection with Kitsune-kun?" He asked, confused, well he never meet Uzumaki Naruto himself anyway.

"That's what we should find out, Kabu-kun." He chuckled, brushing his silky hair with his long fingers, "And, I've got a big feeling that I can drag Itachi out of photographic world with this." His slit snake-like eyes gleamed in malice.

XxXxXxX

"I swore that he's **GROPING** me! He even touched my breast!" Naruto fumed at the taller brunette, meanwhile Itachi's aura just darkened drastically. Of course, Naruto didn't realize that.

After almost thirty minutes of fuming, ranting and screaming in Itachi's office about how perverted that Orochimaru guy is, the blond slumped tiredly at the chair, inhaling an amount of air, trying to calm himself. "And here I believe that Sai is the perverted one." He sighed.

Itachi rubbed his temple, "Are you finished now?" He asked, the blond give him a little nod. Itachi sighed, he's just hoping that his eardrums won't be dented after this. Well, that problem can be placed aside; there is a matter that's more important now.

"He's checking me you know? This Orochimaru guy, I think that he has his suspicions." Naruto groaned when saying that, just exactly what he need, another problem.

"That… could be a problem." The brunette stated, Naruto's eyebrow rise at that, he glared at Itachi who seems to calm for him. He stood up, walking to Itachi's desk and slamming his fist as hard as he can there. If Itachi was surprised, he hid it very well.

"**This is** a fucking problem Itachi! I don't want anybody else know my identity! One fucking outsider is enough already!" He stated piercingly and narrowed his eyes at Itachi dangerously.

Itachi stare back at him, his charcoal eyes glinted in unreadable expressions, "Am I the stranger, Naru-kun?" voice stern, hiding the slight pain that was there.

Naruto's blue eyes widen slightly, from all the retort that he was accept to came, he never think that was the one that come out. He sighed again, trailing his tanned fingers at his long blond hair. "Look, Itachi-" His voice softens a little, "-I barely know you. Heck! I don't even know you at all! But suddenly, one day, you stepped at my life, knowing my secret, and blackmailed me to be your model! From **my** point of view, you're a stranger." He slumped back at the chair, burying his head in both of his hands.

"I think that time I was totally screwed, all my and others efforts all this time were wasted, but when you said that you won't tell a soul about that, I-" He paused, "I- I was glad…"

Itachi watched in awe, he never imagines seeing this side of Kit- no, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, the supposed to be un-cracked and powerful Uzumaki's heir's… vulnerable side. He steps in front of the chair that Naruto occupied, kneeling until he was in the same eye level with the blond. "Naru-kun..." He whispered, and tilting Naruto's head from both of his hand. Itachi's charcoal eyes meet with hazy crimsons.

"I… just want my calm life back, Itachi… Being an Uzumaki is not as good as is look." He slumped, voice in defeated tone. Itachi's pale hand brushed some of his blond bangs, clearly showing Naruto's hazy eyes. Itachi never think that he would be calming people like this, he always hates mushy things and crybabies, but somehow it's just felt right… maybe because he knows that feeling, or maybe because it's Naruto.

Charcoal eyes soften, and a sigh escaped those pale yet enthralling lips, "I know… I know that feeling, Naru-kun." It's not a lie of course, once Itachi had his time being an Uchiha, an expected heir, the family's prodigy.

That was until Itachi in bond with his love, his live, his world, his everything… the world of photographing.

Suddenly, the blond rested his forehead at Itachi's shoulder, sighing softly. "I wish I was as tough as you… It-kun." He murmured softly, even tough it was muffled by Itachi's cloth, the tall brunette can hear it clearly, not missing the name that Naruto used to call him either. "I sorta envy you… Even though I think that you were still being a bastard big brother for that teme…" Still resting his head at Itachi's shoulder, Naruto gaze at the brunette's face and smiled softly. Tanned finger touch pale cheek, making Itachi hold his breath unconsciously, "You are a great man, It-kun… I… admire you."

"You are strong, Naru-kun, strong in your own way." Itachi whispered and smiled softly, a gesture that he never thinks he was capable of. Naruto smiled back, and murmured a soft 'stop hitting on me' in playful tone, while still resting his head at Itachi's shoulder. Itachi just let out a small grin.

But, loud knocks from Itachi's office door shattering the almost romantic atmosphere between the two people.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke must admit that he was utterly surprised seeing his brother's almost intimate gesture with another human being.

After Itachi told him to come in to his office, Sasuke was astonished.

There, in his brother office, Kitsune was laying her head in comfortable way at Itachi's shoulder, and from Itachi's gesture, it was obvious that he did not mind that almost intimate action at all.

Seeing Sasuke, Kitsune let go her head from Itachi's shoulder. Is it just his imagination, or is his brother look at Kitsune's action almost… somberly?

"Teme! What are you doing here?" The obnoxious girl screeched. Sasuke blinked, and take a glimpse at his brother expression again. It was back to his stoic self. The younger Uchiha frowned at that. _'It must be my imagination.'_ He mused and shook his head a little.

"If I recall, I am this project supervisor, Kitsune-san." He sighed. Kitsune just huffed at that, meanwhile Itachi sit back behind his working desk. "How are the photo sessions?" He asked, and flops down to the chair beside Kitsune.

"Good. It's fairly perfect. Aside some minor hindrances." Itachi explained shortly and straight to the point, using his business demeanor. Kitsune tilted her head at that, and laid her head at Itachi's desk, eyeing the man carefully. Sasuke frowned at that gesture.

Deciding to shrug it off instead, Sasuke glanced back at his brother, "And those are?"

"Orochimaru." Kitsune scowled darkly at that name. Sasuke throw another look at the loud blond.

"If you realize, I'm talking with my brother here, dobe." He said wryly, the mention girl just 'Hmphed' and muttered 'Stupid teme.' at him. Itachi cleared his throat, making Sasuke's attention back to him.

"She's right. The way Orochimaru act is become quite….. a nuisance." The older Uchiha said almost irritably. But Sasuke catch that almost irritable tone. He quirked an eyebrow,

"What did he do?"

At that, Kitsune growled. "He's harassing me. And here I think that he is a gay." She stated, dark cloud start to surrounding her. But much to Itachi's dismay, Sasuke did notice that dark aura from his brother too. "That makes us back to the starting point, It-kun. How the hell are **WE** supposed to do?" She groaned.

Sasuke blinked again at that. It-kun? She calls Itachi It-kun? Did he heard wrong? But his hearing's in a good condition, and he did hear those words clearly. But maybe… just maybe…

Itachi rubbed his temple, another headache stormed his head. "Neeee, It-kunnnn!" She whined. Ok, his hearing is absolutely fine. Kitsune did call his brother It-kun. Sasuke stare at Itachi, and then Kitsune, back to Itachi and to Kitsune, Itachi, Kitsune.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

At that, Sasuke roll his eyes, "I always think that both of you hate each other." Kitsune blinked, Itachi just smirked. Sasuke snorted. "Forget it." He muttered sarcastically.

Kitsune scratched her head and grinned, "Well, It-kun is not bad as he seems-" She paused, and glancing at Sasuke knowingly, the mention Uchiha just gives her 'what-do-you-want' look, "-You know? Maybe you seem to hate him, but you always pay attention at It-kun, do you? That makes you a… little less teme." She stated innocently and grinned widely.

Sasuke blushed at that, while Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "No, I'm not!" He retorted, Kitsune just muttered another 'Yeah, yeah whatever you say, teme.' at him. And because he was becoming to be absorbed in his mocking battle with Kitsune, Sasuke failed to notice Itachi's warm look and small smile toward him.

XxXxXxX

When Sai went to Itachi's office to ask Kitsune to go out and have lunch with him, he never expected to see the Uchiha siblings escort the mentioned blonde out of Itachi's office. "Good afternoon, Uchiha-san." The brunette model greets the younger Uchiha.

"Good afternoon, Sai-kun." Sasuke greet back, and nod in knowingly gesture, meanwhile Itachi and Kitsune standing behind him.

"Ah, may I speak with Kit-chan for a moment?" He asked, glancing at the blonde girl who seems a little surprised by the request. She points a finger in front of her face, as if she asked 'Me?' and lifted her eyebrows in confusion. The brunette nodded slowly, making the blonde girl step in front of him. "Would you go out and have lunch with me?"

But before Kitsune could answer his request, a low voice cut her, "I'm sorry, Sai-kun, but me, Sasuke and Kit-chan already want to go out having lunch together, you can come with us if you want too." Itachi stated while shook his head lightly. Sai take another glance at Kitsune, who give him a sheepish nod.

"Sorry Sai-kun, but I already say yes at their invitation, and I have a few words that I had to talk with them." The last sentence was said in whisper, and then she smiled, an apologetic smile. Sai smiled back and nodded.

"It's ok, maybe next time I guess." Kitsune nodded, and walked away with the Uchiha siblings, after they bid short goodbyes. After they gone, Sai sighed, a heavy one that is. It seems this time he was too slow in actions. Who ever think that the Uchiha brothers can be aggressive?

"She's a special one isn't she?"

The brunette looks toward the voice which coming behind him. Orochimaru is standing and smirking there. Sai just huffed and walk, the taller brunette walk beside him. "Yep, she's special." He grinned, "If she can make both Uchiha become aggressive like that, I'll be damned if she's not special." The older man laughed at that.

"You're interested at her?" He asked, Sai grinned and nodded. "I thought you were a gay." The model grinned again, placing both his hand behind his head.

"She's different."

Orochimaru can't help but nod at that, "Aa. Yes she's, not to mention much a like with certain Uzumaki." Sai groaned at that, Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow, "Don't you think so?" He asks, surprised at the groan. It's pretty obvious isn't it?

"Don't mention him."

Orochimaru stared, "Uzumaki Naruto, I mean-" Sai paused and sighed, "He's a walking wet dream. Especially mine." And grinned in a very… perverted way. Orochimaru just snickered at that.

"Yes, indeed he is. Very much indeed."

XxXxXxX

**(1)**

"I don't believe that you like that stuff, it's… unhealthy." Sasuke trailed off, seeing Naruto inhaled the aroma of his 3rd bowl of ramen, the mention blond stuck his tongue out, and slurped an amount of noodle to his mouth, in an impolite manner. Sasuke grunted, while Itachi watching him in wonder.

After gulping the noodles, the blond retorted back, "Don't insult my ramen, teme!" Sasuke snorted, and plunge his sushi, Itachi sip his ice tea and eat his tempura. "I'm not like you, who like sushi very much, thank you." This time, Naruto sipped the ramen's broth.

"Want some, Kit-chan?" Itachi ask, offering his tempura to the blond, he just shook his head.

"Nope thanks, I don't like veggie that much." He grinned, Sasuke snorted again and muttered 'Dobe.' and earned a loud kick at his foot from Naruto. "Just shut-up and eat your sushi, teme! Sushi freak!" He grumbled.

Sasuke groaned, rubbing his sore foot. "I'm not a sushi freak, you ramen freak dobe." Naruto's eyes widen in comically way, meanwhile Itachi just sighing, seeing both boy childish antic. It's already been a long time since he eats with other people, much more his little brother.

"Yes you are! The last time we meet, you were eating an amount of sushi for yourself!" He point out with his chopsticks, Sasuke frowned, Itachi just groaned (inwardly of course) at Naruto's loud mouth habit. _'Shit! I forgot! Shit shit!' _Realizing his stupid-ness, Naruto just clamped his mouth with both of his hand.

Charcoal eyebrows making a thin line, decorating Sasuke's handsome face, it's obvious that he was trying to remembering something. _'Fuck! I hope he forgets! Please God, make him forget! I beg you!'_ Much to the blond panic, Sasuke did remember.

"The last time I've eaten sushi with other people, was at the meeting with Uzumaki Company." 'And how would you know that?' The last sentence was not said out loud, but its still there, lingering in the air. Sasuke pale lips settled in grim line, the blond bit his bottom lip, and glance at Itachi who give him censure look.

"My friend work as Uzumaki Naruto's body guard you know, he told me the Uchiha's heir fondness of sushi." He lied smoothly. Well it was not exactly a lie is it?

Sasuke give him 'Is that so?' look, he grimaced, "Yea, the name is Shikamaru, he's my friend since I was a little, so I know a little much about his supposed to be extremely secret job." The blond grinned proudly, and making V signs with his hand.

'_I hope he believe it, I hope he believe it…'_ The brunette still silent, and then let out a sigh.

"This Shikamaru, is the one with the red head, is he?" He asked, Naruto frowned.

'_A red head was obviously Gaara, it seems that he want to test me.' _He snickered inwardly.

"Huh? Red head? I never know that Shikamaru dyed his hair! He's too lazy to do that!" He plays to be shocked, Itachi still listening and watching at the conversations in amusement. It seems that Naruto was a good actor indeed. Sasuke sighed again at that, this time it was a defeated sigh.

"Hn, it must be the other one." He nodded. Naruto let out a sigh a relief, and glanced back at Itachi, who smiled at him. Unknown to Naruto his cheeks were becoming pink, and Sasuke did notice the gesture of his brother and Naruto's suddenly pinkish cheeks. Making the younger brunette had the feeling that there was still something that both Itachi and Kitsune hid from him.

"AHHHH!" The blond suddenly screamed, surprising both Uchihas.

"You teme! Now my ramen is cold!"

XxXxXxX

Iruka sighed in worry, how should he is not worried, if his only cute, favorite, lovable niec- er nephew (he always had the tendency to forget Naruto's real gender ;;;;) were out there taking photos with perverted guys such as Sai and Orochimaru? For Iruka, Itachi is not included because he's to well mannered to be a pervert, not to mention he already helped him to make Naruto become his brand image model too.

Iruka always snickered when remembering the day that he, Tsunade and Itachi succeed to pestered Naruto.

-Flashback-

"I won't take no as an answer. Except….." The long haired brunette didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he takes another sip of his tea. Naruto grimaced at the blatant, monotone voice.

Here Naruto was, in the middle of Uzumaki family members, but Itachi still manage to pester him.

Even Arashi and Jiraya admitted the older Uchiha bravery's to do that. Meanwhile, Tsunade and Iruka insisted him to take up the offer. Heck, it was their dream from the beginning anyway.

The blond glanced toward his six friends and bodyguards, Gaara just snickered _('I thought so')_, Shikamaru grumbled 'Troublesome.' _('I dunno why, but I already foreseen this')_, Chouji's eyes glinted in hope while munching his chips (He groaned at that, '_What's with those designers anyway?'_), Kiba and Lee just stared him back _('Duh! Not helping guys!')_, meanwhile Shino just as silent as he used to be ('_Wait! Is that a smirk! I'm not hallucinating! He **IS** smirking!')_

Burying his head around his arms Naruto groaned aloud. His head hurt from too much thinking! What the hell that he do to make him deserve this!

"So, Uchiha-san, no matter what happened, you want my son to be your model, am I right?" The older blond asked again, Itachi just nodded. But Naruto sputtered at that.

"Uchiha? Great! What the hell with Uchiha and misfortune!" He sighed audibly, this comment collect some snickers and giggles from certain people of course. Except Itachi. He just quirked an eyebrow questioningly. Getting enough being pestered around, Naruto throws up his arms in desperation. "All right, all right! I'll do it! But in certain condition!" He wailed.

Several concerned people cannot hide their satisfied faces at that.

-End of Flashback-

Loud ring from his cell phone drags back Iruka to the present. Trying his best not to blush when seeing the caller's ID –but failed miserably- he flipped his phone and answered it. "Yes, Iruka's here." He pauses, hearing the caller's chatter. He blushed worse, "Well… Yes, I'd love to see you again, Kakashi-san."

XxXxXxX

After another food mocking and food stealing between Naruto and Sasuke, Itachi finally snapped. He rubbed his temple, trying to suppress his headache. "Now back to the topic. How do we prevent the... nuisance?" Naruto groaned at that.

"The best option is to watch Kitsune all the time in the photo sessions." Sasuke stated boldly. Itachi frowned at that. What Sasuke said is right, in certain measurement. If only, there are people who can constantly watching the blond. But as much he despite it, he must admit that he can't constantly watching him at the photo sessions.

If there were some body guards… but unauthorized person cannot step in at the studio, and if Naruto's bodyguard were permitted, it will raise another suspicions toward Naru- er Kitsune. The only way to press the suspicion to the minimum possibility are, by making Uzumaki Naruto's bodyguards become sort of representative for the Uzumaki company. But, Uzumaki Company already gives the authority of surveillance to the Uchiha, only in special occurrence they will come.

"Put it simply, we need a lot of people that needed to surround me and watch me, right?" Naruto stated, both Uchiha 'Hned'.

There was a momment of silance before Naruto spoke up, "If that's the problem, I've got an idea." The blond smirked.

-------- To Be Continued ------

A/N: Sigh. Ok! In my opinion, this chapter is lame, l-a-m-e! Sorry TvT and sorry again for the sappiness of this chapter, hope you guys don't mind that T.T –sigh- if the previous chap contains humor, I guess this chapter focus on the romance I guess XP Hope that you enjoy it!

Thanks for my lil bro, for the idea at the end of this chapter! Luv you bro XD

**(1):** This scene is sorta slight Naruto's POV, it's rather confusing tough TvT sorry, at first I want to describe Naruto as her/Kitsune, but it turned out more weird than this version -.-;;; so, I decide to use this one instead. Sorry if you were confused!

The songs that contributes a lot for the perverted, fluff scenes and sappiness at this chapter:

**Promised Land (P'unk en Ciel), A lot of Naruto BGM n sound tracks, Life Goes On and On (Home Made Kazoku), I Love The Way You Love Me (Boyzone), Kurumi (Mr. Children), Kita (SO7), You'll Be In my Heart (Phill Collins & Glen Close) **–these songs are not mine either!-

Reviews, critics and ideas were always welcomed!

For the people listed below, thank you for reviewing! I luv you guys! You can take Uchihas cookies this time! Sorry, but I run out of plushies supplies! XD (no, there is NO way I'll give you MY Naru plushies! –snicker-) :

**avila7989, Suicidal Affair, losthimagain, hello, FireieGurl, midnightblue, Hiruka-Rei's-Kitty, FireieGurl, kurokioku, black'nred, Divina14, Sasuke2006, blue-genjutsu, Kitty Meow, Makkura Arashi, silver windflame, Shinigami Rachi, Box Queen, moon gur, DragonDame57, cheerful-pinkstar, Sorakitty.**

**hello:** Thank you, hope you don't mind this chapter lameness –sigh-

**midnightblue:** Glad that somebody had a good laugh when reading this XD

**Sorakitty: **Thank you for your concern and it's already fine –hug- and glad that, both of you and Sora like the prev chap! But gomen for this chapter lameness –sigh- Oh yeah, my lil bro fic weren't posted yet, he's still busy with his final assignment –snicker- sorry again for that X3

Sorry for the lameness of this chapter again –sigh- I'll try my best at the next chapter! See ya!

**Next chapter: **Out door photo sessions! Where is it? At a snowy romantic holiday resort of course! And is not just the participant that will be there! Who will be there and what will happened if a bunch of perverted guys shoved in one place? X3 Wait and see!

Thank you for reading and reviewing, much love,

Ashrey.


	8. Sparks Fly

**Different Angle**

Author: Ashrey

**Main pairings:** ItaNaru, SaiNaru, SasuNaru. (But, the winner takes it all! Beware you three XD)

**Other pairings:** KakaIru, KibaHina, NejiTen, OroKabu, and the others will revealed soon enough xp

**Rating:** M for safety -- **Chapter Rating:** T?

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi fic, AU,** AWFUL** grammar (sorry, but English isn't my mother language TwT), slight (I hope) ooc-ness, language & cursing.

**Disclaimer:** The author cannot write the disclaimer because to busy planning all evil plans to kidnap and claim Naruto from Kishimoto Masasahi-sensei and his 3 possessive subordinates (Both Uchihas and Sai).

**A/N:** -reading the latest chapter of Naruto's manga- My comment is: Sigh… Poor Naru… That Sasuke make me lost my mood in writing opening author's note –shrug- Enjoy this chapter! I'm going back to my brooding of Naruto's unfair luck, ja!

**FYI,** because ffn has this weird tendency to mess with my punctuations, especially If both question mark and an exclamation mark were placed at the end of the same sentence, (it removes one and leaves the other) from now on, I decide to put a dot between them, (?.!) I dunno if this will work or not, but I'll try, because some words don't have the mean/effects that I want because of one missing mark. And one more, from this chapter ahead, I wont put the old terms in my chapter term(s), I'll just put a new term(s) there.

**This chapter new term(s):**

Onsen: Hot springs.

Himawari: Sunflower.

Doo: How is it?

Kiba: Fang

Koi: words of affections, maybe it can be translated (as a pet name) 'love'.

Hime: Princess

XxXxXxX – scene/camera change.

'_blah blah'_ – thinking (in italics).

**Note:** un-beta-ed and un-rechecked**at all.**

---------------------

Chapter 8 – Sparks Fly

When the blonde announced that she had an idea, Sasuke was never ever expected that it would come to this. An outdoor photo session at the Uzumaki's infamous holiday resort. Well actually, she only announced the outdoor idea parts; the place was chosen by Uzumaki's company representative when Itachi informed the idea to them, in this case Uzumaki Naruto. He must admitted that this resort is absolutely beautiful, not to mention they had an outdoor and indoor onsens as their own traits.

Of course, Sasuke can't spend a whole week here, he has other things to do. So, he decided to spare his supervising schedule with his right hand man, Kakashi. But, he knows that he'll be enjoying himself here, so he'll try his best to relax. He stopped his black Ferrari at the front lobby, letting the bell boy took his luggage out from his car, and parked his car by his own, there is no way he let anybody else to touch his beloved baby. He got a special parking lot of course, beside his car another black car was parked, a Lancer, and Sasuke know the owner of that car. It's his aniki's.

After walking to the lobby, the raven notices the group that chatting at the lobby's waiting room. There are quite many peoples at the group, Itachi, Kitsune, Ino, Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, Sai, Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto. Well that's the entire list in the group. "Uzumaki-san?" He asked when he arrived at the group; Kitsune and both girls shake their head.

"Not here." Ino stated, "Yet." Kitsune added. Sasuke's brows furrowed, and glanced at his wristwatch, well its five minutes again until their appointment hour; legally they're not late yet.

"I never know that you're eager to meet with Naruto-kun, Sasuke." His godfather whispered at his ear and winked at him, and starts to talk with Iruka again. The raven just stare at his godfather's back, astonished with his unsuspected comments. He shakes his head and glance at his surrounding, Ino and Sakura are talking with Sai, Orochimaru and Kabuto, meanwhile his brother is talking with Kitsune leisurely.

Sasuke always wondered what kind of relationship that Kitsune and Itachi had, at first he know that Kitsune detest his aniki, but now… their relationship changed drastically. Well, it's good for the project of course, not like he mind that or what, but it keeps nagging his curious side, and he know that he can't talk that matter with his brother, his own pride wont let him, and like his brother will tell him the story anyway. Maybe if he can bribe the ramen lover to speak…

"We're sorry to make all of you waiting." A soft yet firm voice spoke, making all occupants stop talking and look at the voice owner. There a familiar blonde stood, with another familiar brunettes and red head beside her. After a short greeting between her and the group, the honey brown eyed woman speak softly, "This is our representative." Tsunade points at the three men.

"The name is Nara Shikamaru." The pony tailed brunette introduce himself, the other two stepped closer,

"Gaara." The read head speak, eyeing all occupants.

"Rock Lee." The other brunette speaks, giving a small nod.

"The three of us will guide all of you through the photo sessions here." Shikamaru speak again.

XxXxXxX

Naruto sighed; somewhat he regrets his idea when he told Itachi to let both Sakura and Ino come with them. At first, he thinks the girls will help him 'avoiding' Sai and Orochimaru, but it's not helping at all when their object of delight is the mentioned brunette model. "That Gaara guy is quite a specimen too." Sakura squealed, clamping her hand in front of her chest, the platinum blonde rolled beside her, sighing.

"Yes, he's hot, but that Nara guy is quite cute too." Ino stated, Naruto choke out his cola at that.

"Shika? No way! He's too lazy!" He groaned and fisting his chest, trying to suppress his cough. Both girl shared a look and jump at him.

Literally.

"You know him, Kit-chan?" Ino asked (add some flying pink hearts here please.) and then start to shake the blond's shoulder rather… roughly. The blond can only nodded in respond.

"How about Gaara?" This time it's Sakura turn to add some… feisty shake at him, the blond winced and shake his head desperately, who ever think that woman can be this… powerful? "Aw! Your luck, Ino." She groaned and let go her held on Naruto, much to the blond's delight, meanwhile Ino grinned and let go her grip at the blond too. Naruto sighed, wanting to rub his soon-to-be sore shoulders.

But before he do that, Ino already shakes him again, "Wait a sec! How did you know him? Are you guys an item or something?" She asked in quite high pitched voice. Naruto wobbles his head vigorously, wanting to free from Ino's iron grip.

"We know since we're six, ok? Geez!" He managed too chocked out. _"Me and my big mouth."_ He groaned inwardly.

"Oh." Ino grinned and let go her grip at Naruto. "Which one do you think is better between all of them?" she asked when plop back at her bed, Naruto crooked his head in confusion. "Between Gaara-" Naruto shake his head, "Nara-" He shakes harder this time, "Or Sai?" He grimaced in horror, making a loud 'eew' sound with his mouth.

Sakura laugh out lout seeing the blond's reaction at the name, "Hey, Kit-chan you want to know something interesting about Sai?" The blond raise an eyebrow at that, taking the gesture as a 'yes' Sakura speak again, "Sai is gay-" She paused and sighed in disappointment at that, Naruto in the other hand was dumbfounded, because you can see his jaw dropped to the floor at that, "-but I think, he's interested at you, Kit-chan." She smirked, meanwhile Naruto's face turn to shades of green at that.

"No Way!" He whined, "There is no way he's a gay and no way he's interested in me!" He wails in desperation, burying his face in both of his hands. He will be crazy when finished his so called talking with both girls!

"It's useless Sakura, not when both Uchihas hovering around her." Ino giggled, Naruto's eyes widen at that, and let out a jumbled groan sounded like 'It's not like what you think'. The pink haired girl lay down at her bed, crossing her leg in relaxed fashion. Her green eyes fixed firmly at Naruto.

She huffed, "Yea, and we used to be Sasuke-kun's fan-girls too." This time Ino snorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "We're stupid back then, hormonal teenage girls." Sakura giggled, Ino let out a small smile and nodded in agreement, meanwhile Naruto hear their past with awe. "Hey, tell us Kit-chan…" She asked again in serious tone, the blond frowned, feeling that the question indeed a serious one.

"Who is the better kisser, Sasuke-kun or Itachi-san?" She smirked impishly.

XxXxXxX

The man with blue skin sighed, "You better have a good reason to make me come this far, Itachi-san." He lit his cigarette and inhaled it deeply. He offers some of his cigarettes to the brunette that sits in front of him. Itachi shake his head a little, rejecting the offer politely. "Still not smoking, huh?" Kisame grunted and put back his cigarette box at his jacket's pocket.

"I want to give another job for you." The brunette stated. Kisame puffed his cigarette smoke, a silent gesture for the brunette to keep explaining, "I want you to watch over some suspicious guy." He stated, finishing his explanation with sipping his tea.

The smoking man grinned, "I hope this is better than, or at least, as enthralling like my previous job, Itachi-san." Squeezing the rest of his cigarette at the ashtray, and then he gulps his dark espresso in one quick swig. "A good tobacco and coffee makes a man who he is." Itachi just quirked an eyebrow at that statement, so what if he's not smoking and only drink coffee when he need it? It's not mean he is a less man than Kisame.

He shook his head mentally, not wanting to debate this useless thing again and again with the stubborn man. "I dunno if he's that interesting or not, but this guy is quite… slippery." Kisame let out a feral grin at that, how he loves challenges! If Itachi say that this man is quite 'slippery' then it's a great challenge for him.

"Spit out the name, Itachi-san."

XxXxXxX

"Come on Kiba! Don't laugh at me!" A familiar voice whined, "They even asked me who the better kisser is!" The voice groaned in despair. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at that statement; he did recognize the voice owner that now rambling frenziedly about…. kissing? He raises another eyebrow, making a thin line with his black eyebrows.

How close her relationship with Itachi anyway?

"Grrr—You stupid jackass!" Sasuke smirked, it seems her mouth is not quite untainted at all, "Yeah, I'm the one that ask It-kun too let them come-" She sighed heavily, "Shut up dog boy! It's none of your business with what name I called him." Her voice is clearly peeved now. Sasuke should confess he was rather surprised seeing the now ranting blonde in the restaurant by herself, a bowl of ramen in front of her; meanwhile, her mouth is busy chattering off with some guy named Kiba, obviously, which girl had the name of Kiba anyway? And actually, Sasuke didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she's being rather…. loud.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes eyeing the girl who twirled her chopstick with one hand at her ramen playfully, her cheek was puffed out in a gesture of annoyance. Sasuke shook his head inwardly at the sight, why the hell did Naruto's face suddenly flash at his mind?

"Ugh! Here I think telling you with my problem will help!" She paused, and suddenly her face is stricken in horror, "NO WAY! There's no way I'm gonna discuss that with Gaara for God sakes! He'll make that as a blackmail asset for him! And Shika is just plain lazy, I dare to bet he'll be sleep after 3 minutes I talk with him and Lee… I don't have any comment for him." Sasuke's eyes widened at that, no, not the almost ear piercing voice, but at the content of her converse.

Kitsune did know Gaara. _'And Lee.' _He added silently.

And it seems this Kiba boy knows about Gaara, Shikamaru and Lee too, and let's not forgets his aniki.

Sasuke comb his silky dark bangs, all plans to know better about Itachi and the blonde's relationships were forgotten. It's obvious that there is something BIG that he'd been missing here. He stare more firmly at the blonde, eyeing her carefully, parts per parts. He did have this crazy idea that crossed his mind, but he shrugs it off, it was too impossible anyway.

'_Is it coincidence?'_ This time he shook his head from the question, _'No, it's too often to be considered as coincidence'_ He tipped his pale finger at his chin. Maybe he need some serious talking with the blonde model now, and with that Sasuke walks his way.

XxXxXxX

The empty wine glass was filled once more; Orochimaru loves high-quality wines, especially when the wines are accompanied by a relaxing and comfy surrounding. The Himawari resort that is owned by the Uzumaki are definitely one of the best resort that he ever visit, and if he recall, this resort was originally build for Uzumaki Kyuu. She was the one that decorated the entire interior at this resort, but instead holding this resort all by herself, she decided to make this resort open to public, but a few special areas are restricted, and only the Uzumakis and peoples they specially invited are welcomed there.

Even tough he wasn't in those special areas, Orochimaru find himself sated with the room he was provided with. They give him a royal suite room; well actually, it was he and Kabuto. Despite the room was a suite, the room itself is wonderful, Uzumaki Kyuu's taste of interior design amaze him; the design itself is cheerful, yet elegant and warm at the same time.

The king size bed have soft cream and white colors covers at it, the wallpaper are in the same soft, light cream color, the furniture was made with solid oak and have a light warm brown color, the night-lamp was carved beautifully in the shape of tulip, the other added furniture completed the room in perfectly way, such as the Jacuzzi at the bathroom, or other interesting things. In his opinion, the room was made for a loving couple. It wreaks a romantic aura, not that he minds that though, he and his white haired lover will definitely enjoy the room. Too bad that Kabuto is still touring the resort.

Well, he did some business to do anyway. The long haired brunette pick his phone after dialing a certain familiar number, actually he did not like the man that he call at all, but hey, if he can make Itachi's career become stuck, or even better, being stop, he'll do it gladly.

The waiting tone was cut-off when his call is answered, "Cut the crap Deidara, I've have a good deal for you."

XxXxXxX

"May I join you, miss?" A smooth voice asks behind the blond. Naruto spins his head, seeing the owner of the voice. A familiar brunette stands there, smiling softly at him. After his earlier talking with both girls, Naruto cannot feel nervous seeing the man, he sighs inwardly.

The blue eyed blond managed to hide his nervousness, and nod, "Well, of course Sai-kun, I did promise you a lunch, didn't I?" He smiles a little, Sai smile back and takes a seat in front of him. The blond wave his hand, calling a waiter. "Ne, Sai-kun, what do you want to eat? My treat." He grins when the waiter comes to take the order. Sai arched his eyebrow at that, but before he manages to say anything the blond open his mouth again, "It's my apology for declining your offer that day." At that, Sai smile and choose his food.

"The Oriental cuisines here are the best." Naruto stated, slurping his almost cold ramen, "I want another miso ramen, please." He said to the waiter who nod and write down his seconds, Sai nodded and flipped the menu. "The Europeans?" He asks, Naruto tipped his tanned finger at his chin. "The Italians and the steaks are quite good."

"Lasagna, mixed salad and a glass of lemonade, please." The brunette order, Naruto glances up from his ramen bowl. "Add another glass of strawberry milkshake for me, will ya?" He added, after taking their orders, the waiter go away, leaving them alone.

The blond slurp his ramen broth happily, Sai crocked an eyebrow at that, "I never know that a model like you like to eat ramen." Naruto already finish his ramen when Sai ask that question, the blond tilted his head, silently asking 'Why?' to the brunette. "Well, usually models always keep their food to maintain their body shape, especially a new model like yourself." Naruto cannot hold back a laugh at that.

"I'm not a model Sai-kun, I'm just… helping It-kun that's all." Sai cannot hide his amazement hearing the name that Naruto use to call Itachi, how close they are anyway? Itachi-san seems not like the kind of guy that can interact easily with people; but before he could ask anything else, their foods arrived. Naruto sip his milkshake lovingly, and Sai start to eat his food too. "Doo?" The supposed to be girl model asked and blinked his eyes when the brunette start to swallowing his food bits per bits.

The brunette smile and nod at the childish yet cute antics, "Yes, it's delicious." The blond grin widely at that,

"You should try the Oriental food next time though." He hums happily and starts to slurp his favorite food. Suddenly, the brunette tucks his hand at the blond's cheek and caressing it into his chin, surprising the unprepared blond, Naruto jerked his head back, blushing madly.

"_Sai is gay, but I think, he's interested at you, Kit-chan."_

"Wha-what?" He shutters and places his hand at the cheek that Sai touches; face still crimson as ripe strawberry. Sai smile sweetly at him, and brush his hand again at the blond's cheek,

"Your hair, its almost dipped to the bowl."

XxXxXxX

Sasuke sighed, eyeing the now working studio assistants, his brother is here too, checking some camera and instructing the other assistants to check the other tools. "Sasuke, I didn't see you come here." His brother stated when seeing him glancing at some photographic tools. Sasuke just 'Hned.' Itachi shrugged, already used with his younger brother antics.

"If things go as planned, we can start taking pictures in two days." Itachi informed him, tugging his bag that contains his personal photograph tools. Sasuke nodded, his eyes still scanning the room. "If you were wondering about those three, Gaara-kun and Lee-kun just had been here earlier." Sasuke baffled, how the hell that Itachi know what he had been thinking about?

His eyes locked firmly at his brother equally dark eyes, "Anything else you want to ask, Sasuke?" The younger Uchiha 'Hned.' again.

"No, nothing else." He knows it's useless to peers information from his brother, especially if the information is as big as Sasuke think.

His brother sighs softly and slung the bag at his shoulder, "Oh yes, after Kit-chan meet with Naru-kun, I want to drive her to her relative's house around here, and I'll pick her tomorrow noon." Hearing that, Sasuke can not hold his jaw from slacking. Itachi will drive her and pick her? What the hell? Since when did Itachi let anyone step at his Lancer?.! And, the most important of all, since when did Itachi call that dobe, Naru-kun?.!

He's **DEFINETLY** missing something **HUGE** here.

"She has relative here?" Sasuke himself was surprised that he manages to ask in a firm, almost bored tone. His brother gives a little nod. "And that dobe is here?" _'And why the hell he didn't greet us?'_ The last phrase manages to make a way to Sasuke's tongue, but it failed to escape his lips.

'_And why is Itachi knew that dobe is here?'_ Sasuke's heart clenched slightly at that.

"Yes, it's her grandparents if I recall. And yes, Naru-kun will come around this noon, Gaara-kun inform me about that earlier." The older brunette said, knowing the unsaid question in Sasuke's mind. A small smirk creeps at his pale lips. "See you later, little brother."

Sasuke's obsidian eyes eyeing his brother's back carefully, until his brother's figure disappear through the door. It didn't need a genius brain to know something is wrong here. At first, Sasuke decide to layoff his 'talking' with the obnoxious ramen freak blonde, and he is glad that he decides to do that. Because, apparently he need to do some 'deep' research of his own.

Following his brother's actions, the Uchiha's heir finished his inspection and walks out from the room, searching for certain somebody.

XxXxXxX

Itachi cannot fight back the twitching in his eyebrow seeing the scene in front of him, there in the restaurant, his object off interest is sitting with his object of irritation. And the sight of Naruto's flushed face is not helping at all, instead its makes his eyebrow twitches even more.

Despite his annoyance, the stoic brunette walked slowly to the table, eyes still locking the table's occupants. "Having a nice lunch, you two?" He asked slowly, but loud enough to make both of them hear, Naruto's head snap back to his, surprised, his tanned face is still flushing.

"It-kun!" He stated, nudging Itachi's jacket's sleeves, silently asking him to sit beside him. Knowing the blond's distress, Itachi just wrap his hand at the blond's shoulder and almost let out a chuckle when seeing the other brunette dark expression at that.

"Are you already finished eating, Kit-chan?" He asked, Naruto just nod while Sai give him a small smile. It's obvious the smile was little forced, and Itachi is pleased to know that fact. "Well then, I assume we can go now?" He asked again, now eyeing the blond,

"Uh-huh, we can go now. Thank you for the company, Sai-kun." He grinned sheepishly, trying his best to hiding his nervousness.

The mentioned brunette shook his head, "It's my pleasure, Kit-chan. See you soon." He smile again, and stand up when the blond start to stand up and gathering his things, "Next time maybe we can try the oriental cuisines here." He suggested while taking his jacket at the arm chair.

"Ah, sure! But not in this two days though, I've got a permission to visit my gramps before the photo sessions start."

Dark eyebrow rise in delicacy at that, "Oh, I see. Take care then." He smiles again, Naruto just grinned widely at that, showing his white teeth.

"Sure! It-kun will be there anyway." Tanned finger point at the taller man beside him, Sai's dark eyes now glancing at the older Uchiha, brows furrowing, and then back at Naruto, and sighed inaudibly.

"Say my hello to your grandparents then." He smiles again, to Itachi it's obvious that the smile was fake, but it's seem that Naruto is oblivious to it; he nodded and say of course to the other model, and bid his goodbye. Itachi just nod his head as his goodbye to the shorter boy, who nod back, eyes still gazing intently at him.

When both Itachi and Naruto exited from the restaurant and knowing the fact that they are alone, the nervous blond release a stressful sigh, making the making the taller man took a glance to the uneasy blond. "Is there is anything that bothered you, Naru-kun?" The name was spoken softly, almost faintly making sure that only the blond will hear him. Still walking, Naruto let out another desperate sigh, and start to twiddle his ponytail, Itachi still hold his glance at him.

"It's nothing really, I'm just…" He paused, thinking good words to express his uneasiness, "Rather feeling uncomfortable around Sai after what Sakura-chan had said."

"Oh? May I know what her words were?" An adorable blush dusted the blond's cheeks at that innocent request, he start to fidgeting now, and taking shy glances at the older Uchiha didn't help at all, and it's even making his blush become redder. He groaned softly and bit his bottom lip, and starts to become more restless in every second, and this is making Itachi curiousness nudging even more.

He lifted an eyebrow, waiting the blond to speak, and when the blond sighed again he know it's his time for his answers, "Actually it's nothing important…." The blond trailed off, Itachi still gazing at him, "She just said that Sai is gay, and held some interest at me, like that was possible anyway." Naruto groaned while walking slowly, not noticing that Itachi's steps were stopped at his statement, "And she even ask me who is… Ah never mind that." He throws a sheepish smile to the man beside him, but only meets a vacant space there.

After a few owlish blink, the youngest Uzumaki take a glance at his back, seeing the unmoving man there, "It-kun?" He called, walking to the brunette, "It-kuuuun?" Tanned hand waves softly until ruby eyes meet with dazed onyx.

"But he is indeed a gay." Naruto sputtered at that, his face now shaded with deep crimson, "You didn't notice that? He's flirting with you now and then." Itachi added darkly, the blond shook his head, clearly unaware.

"H-How?" Naruto manage to squeak out, Itachi raise an eyebrow, seeing the adorable blush in the blond's face. His pale lips curl into a small smirk, no matter how pissed he with Sai, a blushing, adorable, and naïve Naruto can always manage to make him smile.

Itachi wave his hand slowly, gesturing the blond to come closer to him, and Naruto did. When they close enough, Itachi bent his knees, until he's in the same eye level with Naruto. Blue eyes blinked in confusion, while another blush creep at his whiskered cheeks, Itachi smiled again and flicked the blond's forehead, "That's for me to know, and for you to wonder, Naru-kun." Making the blond blushed worse. "Come on, Naru-kun, we don't want to be late don't we?" The dark haired man start to walk again, making the blushing blond hurrying his steps.

XxXxXxX

Kakashi was in the middle of his lovely chat with Iruka when his cell phone rings; with a soft groan and sorry he answered the phone. "Yes, what is it, Sasuke?" He asked, a slight irritation coloring his voice. The other person talked, Kakashi eyebrows furrowed and he sighed, "Yes, I'll be there." With a loud sigh, he turned off the line, running his fingers on his silver locks.

Iruka crooked his head seeing that, "What's the matter Kashi?" He asked, brushing some silver strands from Kakashi's forehead, the mentioned man held Iruka's tanned finger, brushing his lips softly at them.

"It seems I can't spend too much time in here, koi." He said darkly, Iruka's face darken at that,

"But you said…" He trailed off, remembering the promise that Kakashi make before, Kakashi sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Yes, I know… But it seems there were something that makes Sasuke changed his decisions." Iruka's eyebrows furrowed, he let out a disenchanted sigh. Unknown to other people, both Kakashi and Iruka are now an item, after their first meeting, they frequently make some other appointments, some are work based, and lots of them were in personal terms. After the oh-so-called appointments Kakashi can manage to make Iruka become his.

But now days they can't see each other often enough, thanks for their mounting works. That's why when the couple heard about this outdoor photo session plan, they eagerly accepted it (at different people of course) and both of them promise that they will enjoy the plan as much as they can. But it's seem fate (;;;) had other plan for them.

Seeing the gloomy expression on his lover's face, Kakashi can't help himself to kiss those adorable sulking lips. "I'm sorry, koi." Iruka huffed, and buried himself in Kakashi's board shoulder.

"It's ok, Kashi. Don't let Sasuke-kun wait for you now!" The brunette stands up, and drags Kakashi from the loveseat at the same time, Kakashi roll his eye, _'Honestly, Iruka is one hell of nice guy, but I guess, that's why I liked him in the first place.'_ The silver haired man smile warmly and pecked the scared man's cheek lovingly.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, Ruka-koi." And with that Kakashi leave the room, leaving a sad smiling man in it.

XxXxXxX

Kabuto was walking leisurely at the resort garden that was until his eyes catch a rather interesting sight. The Dolphin's brand image model is walking almost in intimate manner with the stoic Uchiha Itachi? That's a rare sight indeed. But from their gesture, it's seems that Itachi was protecting the blonde; no wonder Orochimaru says that their relationship is somewhat… odd?

Silently following the pair, Kabuto found himself arrived at the parking lot, the V.V.I.P parking lot that is. Well, actually all the crew's vehicles parked there. The older Uchiha opened the door to his Lancer for the blonde, before step behind the driver's seat himself; and with that, the smooth, black Lancer strode off from the resort.

The white haired man smirked, it seems they want to go somewhere, and his Orochi-sama must know about this soon. He smiled inwardly when imagining the reward that he'll receive when inform this little information to his lover.

Humming happily, he walked to his and Orochimaru's room.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke groaned tiredly, and promptly throw himself at the large and fluffy bed at his royal suite room. It's already past dinner and that dimwit haven't show himself! Sasuke himself don't know why, but it irked him whenever he thinks about that dobe. Especially when he know that dobe already here at noon, but haven't show even a piece of his shadow. The only person from Uzumaki Company that interacting with him this day was only the trio, and a small talk with Tsunade-hime.

He sighed, it seems that Itachi hadn't come back yet from accompanying Kitsune to her grandparent's house.

Kitsune.

Another irritably and confusing problem, not to mention the 'now new' relationship between his aniki and Kitsune; and Kitsune's puzzling chat about Gaara and Lee with some guy named Kiba in the phone.

He sighed again, rolling at the bed, letting out his almost pent up stress. After the talk with Kakashi he can't help himself become more edgy, the silver haired man teased him whenever he can at their 'small talk', but Sasuke can feel the older man disappointment when he told that he will be here a full week instead 3 days, but Sasuke can swear that he see his godfather's happy glint when he say that he must delivers here the job that Sasuke must handle himself.

Kakashi were never happy when become a delivery boy.

Deciding that rolling himself at the bed will not helping, the younger Uchiha sit up marching his way to the onsen, wanting to get relax and forgetting those troublesome problem… At least for meanwhile.

Walking slowly to the indoor onsen, Sasuke can not help to admire the beauty of Himawari resorts, despite their beauty, the name itself remembering him of a certain blond Uzumaki boy. He sighed irritably, _'Why the hell I can't kick him from my mind?'_ The image of a smiling blond popped up in his mind, '_The way he's been acting when I teased him is utterly adorable… and cute.'_ Sasuke groaned at that.

"What the hell… Why I can't stop thinking about him?" He muttered audibly, but loud enough only for him to hear. To engrossed with his thinking, the brunette arrived in the onsen in short time. Stepping at the changing room, the brunette stripped from his clothes, entering the onsen with a towel dangling at his waist.

After rinsing his pale body, Sasuke dipped himself in the natural indoor onsen, his tense muscles unconsciously relaxed when the warm water touch his body, he always appreciate a good onsen, if only there were some sakes here. After sifting his body to more comfortable position, the raven closed his eyes, enjoying the calm and silent environment.

But it was quickly disappear after he faintly hear somebody swim at the onsen. He scowled, who is stupid enough to be swimming at onsen? Doesn't he have manner or what? The brunette opened his eyes and throw his deadliest glare to the now diving (;;;) man (of course it's a man, this is not a mix gender onsen!). He want to spat some sarcasm to the man, but found himself frozen when seeing the mentioned man rise up from his dive.

The youth stood, eyes still closed, avoiding the water droplets. The warm droplets fall, sliding through the silky, smooth tan skin and slim body.

Sasuke licked his suddenly dry lips.

The man brush his blond locks that covering his eyes with both tanned hands, the usually spiked hair now framing his heart shaped face and whiskered cheeks; the usually pouty cherry lips now parting softly to inhale some air.

Sasuke's heart thumping faster at the sight.

And the closed eyes fluttered open, showing a pair of utterly beautiful azure eyes.

---------- To Be Continued --------

**A/N:** I know, I know! Sorry for the late update! Actually this chapter already ¾ done at the end of May, but I don't had enough time to finish it, not with my incoming final assignment ( I dunno what you guys call it, in my country we called it Skripsi, in my case Tugas Akhir) 1st evaluation at 1st and 2nd June back then; and the now Comics and Design exhibitions at my university! And because I'm a committee member, my time to write this had been decreased greatly, sorry –sigh- The exhibition itself will be ended in this Saturday, and my final assignment 2nd evaluation will be at the end of this month, so yeah, maybe the next update will be after that, or faster (or longer TvT)

And this slow update are happening to **ALL** my fics (and for you who had been wandering about Dragon Parlor because it's quick update, I already finish 2 chapter of that fic before I published it.) Especially for A Reverse, the update of that fic will be longer than Different Angle and Dragon Parlor, I already tell you the reason at there, so yeah I'm sorry (again) But I'll try my best to update as soon as I can!

Oh yeah, for you who think Itachi is kinda ooc inhere, I've got my reasons, and that is: The Itachi image that I use here, is the image of Uchiha Itachi before the Uchiha massacre, at that time he was a nice loving big brother with cute hobby flicking his otouto's ('lil bro) forehead XD.

For the listed people bellow:

**cheerful-pinkstar, blue-genjutsu, Sasuke2006, Box Queen, losthimagain, faerie-killer, Gemini sohma-chan (5n6),Shadow Kitsune67 (6), FireieGurl, Fanfiction Reader**, **black'nred, Sweetest Thang (6), kurokioku, Red Asatari (6), Kyree (6), dut , Bukami, CVS2000.**

Thank you for reviewing! (some from chapter 5 or 6)

**Fanfiction Reader:** Sorry for the late update TvT SasuNaru eh? There will be some SasuNaru fluff next chapter XD (if it's not become a perverted scene XP)

**Kyree: **Thank you, I'll try my best to sharpen up my grammar though! I'm sorry for the late update, and hope you like this chapter!

**dut:** Thank you! Glad that you think so! Sorry for the late update TvT

**Bukami:** Here you go! Some ItaNaru fluff for you :3 hope you liked it!

**CVS2000: **Another ItaNaru fluff as my apology for being late, and thank you for your understanding! –hug-

You guys can have this wonderful Uchiha's key chains! XD I've bought two complete set of them XP XP (But Naru-chan is mine of course –wink-)

**Next Chapter:** The bath house horror! Or is it? And Naruto you should beware of Orochimaru! XD

And thank you for being patient with me! I love you guys!

Ashrey


	9. Stolen Lips

**Different Angle**

Author: Ashrey

**Main pairings:** ItaNaru, SaiNaru, SasuNaru. (But, the winner takes it all! Beware you three XD)

**Other pairings:** KakaIru, KibaHina, NejiTen, OroKabu, and the others will revealed soon enough xp

**Rating:** M for safety -- **Chapter Rating:** T?

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi (n het) fic, AU,** AWFUL** grammar (sorry, but English isn't my mother language TwT), slight (I hope) ooc-ness, language & cursing.

**Disclaimer:** Even though Sasuke left Naruto sobbing because of him, Naruto still weren't mine, because Sai were there to comfort him at that time TxT

**Important A/N:** Erm… It's just me or indeed lately my readers decreased slowly, little by little -.-lll I'm not angry or sumthin, to be honest, I'm rather confused TwT; please, tell me how you think about Different Angle, is it become better or worse? (I hope the first though -.-) and I seriously need some feedbacks, critics, and suggestions to make this fic better TxT 'coz like I said, I'm not a good writer –sigh- well… enough with my brooding… Enjoy!

**This chapter new term(s):**

Oni: demon

XxXxXxX – scene/camera change.

'_blah blah'_ – thinking (in italics).

**Note:** **un-beta-ed an un-rechecked at all,** **short chapter ahead,** **slight of sexual activity mentioned. Oh and yeah, PERVERTED scenes ahead! (Mostly in Sasuke's mind -,-;;;;)**

Ah before I forget, I want to dedicate this chapter especially for **Sasuke2006** –winks- thank you for helping me deciding how to make this chapter atmosphere, luv u!.

---------------------

Chapter 9 – Stolen Lips

Even though it's winter and even though the temperature outside it's cold enough, Orochimaru feels hot, hot and replete to be exactly. He feels hot because the temperature at his room increased greatly, thanks to the activity that replete his lust of course.

The scene at that cozy room screamed one word.

And I think you guys know that word is.

The snake-like man brushes his sweaty dark hair with his fingers, loving the way they run softly at his heated head. He always bathes with sweat after a session of love making with his lover.

Wait a sec, scratch that, it's not a love making, it's fucking.

Orochimaru never like gentle love making, he loves hard, wild, feral, bed breaking sex; and Kabuto is willing to give him all of that; yet, another reason why he love the spectacled youth. He smirked impishly at the sleeping youth.

Not to mention that Kabuto always ask hard sex for his reward.

The older brunette takes a look at the sleeping man beside him, a sly smirk crossing his lips when remembering the information that Kabuto told him earlier; "Going somewhere huh?" He smirked, "And maybe with her absence, the sweet, little naïve, Uzumaki Naruto will show up." Orochimaru's smirks grow wider at the thought.

XxXxXxX

Somewhere inside a crowded building, a man with straw colored pony tailed hair smiling, smirking actually; he got a phone call from an old… acquaintance, informing something rather good if not delicious piece of information.

The man pushed a button in his intercom, "Zetsu, call Kurenai and her team to come at my office, un." The pony tailed man told his secretary.

"Yes, Deidara-san."

XxXxXxX

Shikamaru pinched his nose bridge, why the hell he must give a tour around the resort to a pair of troublesome girls? Oh wait, it was his job. He groaned inwardly at the reminder.

"Ne, Shika-kun, is the onsen open 24/7?" The blonde girl named Oni er… Ino (but she's more like oni to Shikamaru), ask him, the pineapple hair styled brunette just nod.

The pink haired girl let out a squeal, but to Shikamaru it's more like a screech, why are girls were so troublesome? "That's great! It means we can soak in the onsen while enjoying the full moon! It's so romantic!" She gushed, hugging her blonde friend that let out a same high squeal at the idea.

"Yeah! Maybe we can soak in the onsen with Kit-chan too!" Ino added, at that, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. It seems both of the girls didn't have single suspicions toward Naruto. Well, Naruto is always good at acting.

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, but not in this two days though; Itachi-san said that she will be at her grandparent's house and will be back before the photo sessions starts." Ino joined her disappointment sighs at that.

'_Oh how wrong you were.'_ The brunette let out a small smirk.

"But hey! At least we can tease her about Itachi-san escorting her there!" Sakura giggled, thinking about the blonde's reaction at that.

Ino let out a devilish grin, "Yes! That will be fun! Earlier when you teased her about the kiss, her reaction was soooo cute! She didn't realize that she's too cute for herself!" She sniggered, twiddling her ponytail in playful manner. This time Shikamaru let out an audibly snort. "Are you jealous, Shika-kun?" Ino smirked, the lazy bodyguard arches an eyebrow.

"Aw, come on! We know that both of you know each other! Tell us!" The pink model added up.

Shikamaru groaned again and walks faster, to lazy to cover his ears.

XxXxXxX

Still closing his eyes, Naruto brushed some of his blond strands from his forehead, and wiping some of water droplets from his face. Luckily, he decided to put his wig before he goes to the onsen, he can never toss away the attempt to go swimming and diving at the onsen when nobody's around! Even though he know that was impolite, and it's kind of annoying to go diving with his long hair.

But what he didn't know that there was a pair of eye that stared hungrily at his figure. After positive that there are no water droplets will enter his eyes, the blond opened his eyes.

"It figures; only a usuratonkachi like you go swimming and diving at onsen." Naruto blinked, eyes still hazy, but he swore that voice was familiar!

Too familiar even.

When the blond don't let out a retort, the mysterious man speaks again, "Dobe."

"GAHHH! IT'S YOU!"

XxXxXxX

The brunette model sighed morosely, eyeing his journal. He brushed his bangs with one hand before sighing again. Putting the pen back to its place, he stands up and straightens his body, relaxing some of his stiff muscles after sitting and writing after almost an hour.

He takes his journal and plops down at his bed, skimming at the written words there and frowned slightly. Today's entry started with lovely events, a relaxing journey to the Himawari resort, the lovely resort itself, not to mention his equally beautiful room, and especially his enjoyable lunch with Kitsune; but it was dropped to be the most worst event when Uchiha Itachi decided to showed up.

And it pissed him more when knowing that Itachi will drive her to her grandparent's house. At his point of view, it looked like a boyfriend who's escorting his girlfriend to their family gathering.

He growled darkly. It's not like him at all! Failing to seduce not just one, but two people at the same time! Naruto and Kitsune. And mostly, all his attempts of seducing was failed because a certain name.

Uchiha.

And it doesn't matter which Uchiha is it, because both of them are obstacles for him. Itachi when it comes to Kitsune, and mostly Sasuke when it comes to Naruto. Itachi become the greater obstacle in Kitsune's case because his and Kitsune's relationship more like a romantic one (which pissed him more), and Sasuke become the greater obstacle in Naruto's case because he manage to attract Naruto's attentions toward him with his constant mocking and bickering (which irritated him more.)

But what he hated more were when both Uchihas were together. Both of them making both Naruto and Kitsune almost forgetting that he was even there. Take the lunch's meeting for example, he swore that he never felt the urge to throw his wasabi to people (in this case Uchihas) that great before. Or when Kitsune rejected his offer and wanted to eat lunch with both Uchihas privately; even though the latter was already let off.

He shook his head and lie down at his bed, starring at the ceiling.

"It's time to take some serious actions, I guess." He muttered to himself and let out a small (almost sly) smirk.

XxXxXxX

"You want to see us, Deidara-san?" The girl with black outfit asked, her equally dark hair was shoulder length with beautiful waves. Her red eyes shimmering with something similar to eagerness. Her two teammates standing behind her, one man with a dark hair, a cigarette dangling at his lips, while the other man had a soft auburn hair, he just staring uninterested at the window.

"Yes, sit down, un." Their boss asked, gesturing the chair at his office; gingerly the three sit down, wanting to hear their boss demands. "I've got some interesting information and I want you to check it out, if it does as interesting as I've heard, I want you to dig as much as you can, you hear me, un?" The other three nodded.

"What info is it?" The cigarette man asked.

"It's about Uzumaki Naruto."

XxXxXxX

Sasuke winced when the blond roared, honestly, his voice is too high for a man. Sasuke frowned at that, somewhat his high pitched voice was similar with Kitsune. "You're to noisy, dobe." The blond growled and marching his way angrily to the brunette.

Of course Sasuke didn't mind at all, not when those tanned muscles starts flexing slightly, and when water droplets trail their way to reach a luscious nipple, or the way his hips swayed when walking inside the water, nor the sexy spiral embodied with kanji tattoo at his toned, slender, yet firm stomach. Especially when the blond's lower body region were supposed to be naked down there, covered only with thin fog and water.

The raven fights his sudden urge to tweak at the nipple or to caress that sexy tattoo that circling the blond's belly button. So, instead doing those perv er… impure actions, the brunette shook his head (mentally of course) and throw that urge far faaar away from his mind; and idly wondering why the hell he wanted to pinch those sexy, wait---, not sexy nipples anyway?

But that attempt was failed miserably of course, when he see the blond was already in front of his face, jutting his little cherry lips into a cute (and tempting) pout.

Actually, Naruto wasn't pouting, he was scowling darkly at the younger Uchiha, but it seems the mentioned Uchiha it's oblivious to that, and lost within his own lala-land. "YOU!" The blond point rudely at the brunette, who still held his stare at those luscious nipples. Naruto frowned when the stoic raven didn't pay any attention at him.

He did a wrong movement. He stepped closer. Wanting to punch the smug bastard hard.

But instead landing a punch in the brunette's, the blond slipped. (Gah! I know its lame, but it's the best way to do that! TvT And water** it's** a slippery object!)

Landing right into the Uchiha's embrace.

Sasuke held his breath unconsciously when Naruto's unique scent washes him. It was a faint scent considering he was wet, but it was still there, a mixture of orange and sugary sweet; and it's not helping when his lower body part starting to react.

Sasuke blinked.

Blinked again.

And opened his eyes wide in horror when a realization hit him.

That he was attracted with Naruto.

XxXxXxX

The dark maroon door opened slowly, "You've summon us, Arashi-sama?" The long haired brunette asked bowing at the blond man behind his work desk, the taller man behind the brunette bowed too. Arashi nodded, and smiled at his bodyguards.

"Yes, will you sit down?" He asked, both of them shook their head and keep on standing; Arashi sighed, "Geez, don't be such a stiff Haku, Zabusa yes, but you?" Arashi chuckled. The feminine beauty gives the blond his smile, meanwhile the taller man that called Zabusa snorted.

"Is there is anything that we can help you with, Arashi-sama?" The polite youth asked again, Arashi sighed and nodded. He runs his tanned fingers at his blond locks.

Haku and Zabusa waited patiently at the kind man request, "I want you to go to Himawari and check on Naruto." He said with a concern tone, Haku crooked his head, slightly confused.

"But weren't Shikamaru, Gaara and Lee already escorted young master?" This time Zabusa asked before Haku, showing his sharp teeth. Arashi nods, and stand up from his chair, pacing slowly. "Then?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Arashi stated, Haku and Zabusa shared a look, "Keep your presence unknown from the others, and take Chouji and Shino with you, if incase something did happen, act quick and protect Naruto for all cost." He requested, both bodyguards smiled at the older Uzumaki, reassuring him.

"You don't need tell us that part, Arashi-sama, we'll do our best to protect him." Haku laughed, and Zabusa let out some small nod.

XxXxXxX

Itachi let out a satisfied smile; he feels satisfied this day, he manages to capture some pictures of beautiful sunset with his camera. Not to mention that the views around this area are magnificent; the white snow covered all areas; glowing gently in soft mixture of orange and red when the sun's soft ray beamed at them. The sky itself was beautiful, dark blue blended with soft yellow-orange.

Blue, yellow and orange.

It persistently reminds him of someone.

After placing his camera back to his bag safely, the brunette rouse his stiff body; now that he think about it, it's gotten colder than before. He frowned. It seems he have to go back to the resort now, no matter how much he wanted to take some night view of the beautiful landscape. Maybe tomorrow he can take some picture in the night, after preparing some stuff of course, like thick coat and warm drinks. Better prepare than sorry.

Stepping slowly at the pilling snow, he stride back to his Lancer, bag in one shoulder and both hand in his jacket's pocket. Thin fogs gather slowly between his breaths while soft squishing sounds follows his footsteps. The pale brunette sighed, and took a final glance to the view, if only there were another people here now.

Don't get it wrong, Itachi is a less-social person, but he didn't mind to enjoy the beauty of nature with other people that love it too.

And it's much better if that person is someone that captures his attention.

Trails of car wheels at the snow piles were the only thing that was there when the older Uchiha drove his car from the place.

XxXxXxX

"Himawari resort, may I help you?" A cheery voice answered the ringing phone, the girl raised her eyebrow upon hearing the caller's voice, clearly surprised.

She tilted her head playfully, her dark hair was tied in unique manners, imitating the way a peacock showing their beautiful tails. "This is Mitarashi, Arashi-sama. May I assist you?" The other voice speaks, Anko grinned cheekily at that, her dark eyes glitters and her head is nodding to nobody.

"Yes, Naruto-sama already changed, Temari-chan and I assisted him." She cannot help to let out a snicker, it's always fun to dressing up the cute blond! "Haku and Zabusa? Oh, yes of course, I'll prepare the rooms for them, yes the usual Uzumaki ground." She nodded again, a grin plastered at her jolly face.

"Yes, I'm positive that Kankuro will happy to do it. You're welcome, Arashi-sama. Have a good night." And with that she place the phone back to it's place; almost let out a happy jump at that.

Zabusa will come here! And it's always fun to have him when Naruto's around! Not even Haku will manage to stop her to help Zabusa to tease the blond in every wicked way, she sniggered. At last, she will have some entertainment!

But, Anko did know when both of them were being told to keep an eye of Naruto, it's mean something **serious**, aside her inner happiness she sighed and hoped that nothing will happened, and pick the phone once more time to call Kankuro.

XxXxXxX

'_Motherfuckingshit! I'mattractedtohim!'_ Are the only words that crossed the supposed to be smart brain of the younger Uchiha. "Sasuke?" The blond squeaked out, tilting his head meeting the brunette's eyes, while his whiskered cheeks blushing slightly.

But what Sasuke didn't registered was the endearment (;;;) '-teme' behind his name, and an accused growl sounded like 'you tripped me!' after that; or that supposed to be tint of shyness in his cheek was actually a tint of irritation.

"…. Go…" Sasuke blinked, did he hear right? That the blond demand him to not let him go?

"Gah! Let mo go! Perv!" Apparently, his hearing deceived him earlier.

"Hn" Was the smart come back that Sasuke manage, but still not letting the blond go, and the way Naruto's soft skin rubbed themselves with Sasuke's pale skin is a mind-blowing experience to the raven.

"**I. SAID. LET. ME. GO!"** Naruto growled, face flushed with anger, "Which part of let go that you didn't understand, bastard?.!" The blond shifted his position at Sasuke's embrace to get a better angle and start to shove the unmoving brunette.

The frictions between skins against skin were really not helping the younger Uchiha to straighten his jumbled, messy and shocked mind, especially when he realized that he's attracted with the blond. Never in his whole life Sasuke felt like this, the way his skin tingles whenever the blond touch him (accidentally of course), or when Naruto's scents engulf him, making his body shiver with fervor, and the way Naruto's hot, wet body pressed again his, sending delicious tremor to his certain lower body region.

Honestly, Sasuke always thinks that he was an asexual. He never found any interest in females, furthermore, in males.

But it seems that he was wrong.

Without a further notice, his body reacts faster to his libido's demands before his mind managed to work properly. Gently grabbing the back of the scowling blond's neck, who tries his best to break free from the raven's embrace by pushing him on the chest. He tilted Naruto's head with a little dominance, locking his intense gaze with a pair of confused blue orbs.

And crushed his own lips with those cherry lips.

----- To Be Continued ----

**A/N: **Whoa! A kiss! Sasu you pervert! Not even Itachi laid a finger at Naru! XD it's a comeback from Sasuke after 2 chapter of ItaNaru fluff! Whao! A damn perv comeback! But just wait till both Ita n Sai know about this! –snicker-

Er… And uh… Sorry for ending it here, guys x.x frankly, I don't want to end it here, but after re-think it, if I didn't ended it here, this chapter will become to long! And consider it my sorry for the lateness update at the previous chapter… -.-ll and if I didn't ended this chapter here, I'm afraid the update will be late (like the previous) not with my incoming 2nd evaluation –sigh- sorry again for the super evil cliffie -.-

Actually…. I've been thinking… The first time I wrote this fic, I want to make a (if not some xp) lemon(s) in it, but I've been re-thinking that idea since 4 or 5 previous chapters… The urge to make lemon(s) at this fic is decreased greatly, because Naruto is too innocent here (;;;;;) I don't want to shove my lovely child (;;;) with one of that hentai! X3 So yeah… (maybe) There won't be any lemon -,- and (maybe) the rating will go down? Dunno bout the latter though –shrugs-

For the utterly nice people listed down here! I LUV YOU ALL! –throws Sasuke n Itachi's plushies and half of my Naruto's plushies!-

**Kyree, Red Asatari, ladygizarme, oruchuban Ebichu, Sasuke2006, black'nred, PureHaze, losthimagain, BlueBell, blue-genjutsu,** **Pampan.**

**Kyree: **Thank you for your understanding and encouragement! –cries and glomps- yep, he already wear a wig there, I dunno if real wig can be use to swimming or not (never use them) but Naruto's wig is special! XD Uh-huh, because Sasuke's on denial at previous chapters XD Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**PureHaze:** Ah… Erm.. Cannot answer this one x.x but there will be quite a lot ItaNaru scenes in here, dun worry!

**BlueBell:** Uwaa! –cries again and glomps again- thank you! I'm glad that you like this fic! Sorry if there's no ItaNaru at this chapter, I must be fair and square with Sasuke's and Sai's fans too XD

Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me guys! Trust me that your reviews helped me a lot! Luv you all!

Reviews, feedbacks, critics, and suggestions are always welcomed! (And indeed helping!)

**Next chapter: **Uh-oh! Troubles starts! Uchihas begins attacking, Sai begins scheming, Orochimaru begins snooping, and Kurenai's team begins digging! Let's just hope the reinforcement can help!

Thank you for reading, and leaving me with reviews,

Love you guys!

Ashrey


	10. Declaration of War

**Different Angle**

Author: Ashrey

**Main pairings:** ItaNaru, SaiNaru, SasuNaru. (But, the winner takes it all! Beware you three XD)

**Other pairings:** KakaIru, KibaHina, NejiTen, OroKabu, and the others will revealed soon enough xp

**Rating:** M for safety -- **Chapter Rating:** Er… M?

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi (n het) fic, AU,** AWFUL** grammar n tenses (sorry, but the author are grammars and tenses-retarded TwT), slight (I hope) ooc-ness, language & cursing.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine n not making money from this fic-tebayo… Uh-oh, now I've got some serious issues with the word 'creative' tebayo! –pout–

**A/N:** I'm back-tebayo! Seriously sorry for the long wait. I'm **VERY VERY** busy recently, and at last I have the time to finish this chapter, and don't worry, all the other fics will had their updates quite soon enough, just wait-tebayo! Oh another thing, I hadn't writing anything in past few months, so I'm really-really **sorry if my grammar and tenses is worse than before**-tebayo!

Oh yeah, **regarding the romance in this story**, it'll come eventually, and just **one** more important scene (which is close enough to happening, guess what? XD) and the romances between the characters are free to go! Now on to the fic-datebayo!

**This chapter new term(s):**

Tebayo: Meaningless word that Naruto (in the series) usually said in his end of sentences (it's a habit and unique trait of his ;3)

Suki da: Can be translated as "Like". The word da (slang for desu) is a particle word (sometimes meaningless if it's stand alone) it was usually used with phrase, example: "Anata ga suki da!" (I like you!)

Ai: Love

XxXxXxX – scene/camera change.

'_blah blah'_ – thinking (in italics).

**IMPORTANT Note:** **un-beta-ed an un-rechecked at all. Lo-behold! Another chapter with serious perverted-ness issues-tebayo! **

Oh yeah, another thankies for** blue-genjutsu** for commenting about the romances between the characters-tebayo! ps: when will you'd be updating your fics? I want to read them –pout– (no hard feeling okies?). A really long chapter for making up with my lateness!

--------------------

Chapter 10 – Declaration of War!

Sasuke now know what heaven feels like.

Because he's in heaven now.

Especially when that sweet addicting lips pressed against his, and the slick, smooth oh-so-soft skin rubs against his; it takes almost all his composure to not ravish the owner of those sinister traits.

And when that swollen petals parted so lightly to voicing the owner's shocked words, Sasuke felt that was his chance to plunge his tongue to that teasing, luscious mouth.

Oh the taste…

It's beyond heaven.

The blond did try to struggle, he really did; but his struggle died along with every swept the raven do with his ungodly ominous tongue. Sasuke want to roar in victory when he felt a pair of hands start creeping its way behind his neck, urging him to get closer.

And Sasuke did so.

Closing the now almost nonexistent gap between them, the blond start kissing back; shyly at first, but become bolder when Sasuke make a low moan behind his throat at the shy action. A warm muscle make its way to Sasuke's own mouth, making the brunette gingerly pushed the shorter boy to the onsen rear, feeling his legs turn into jelly, slowly but surely by the actions. When Naruto's back bumped softly at the onsen rear tile, Sasuke let the blond to leaned back at it, knowing that the blond's legs will (or already) turn into jelly; and of course, that make Sasuke principally atop of him.

But it seems Naruto didn't mind though. How the hell did Sasuke know that?

Well, if those tanned legs that wraps around his waist isn't a sign of an approval, Sasuke sure that the gravity theory is just a myth; and its **REALLY REALLY** not helping when the said already fuckable blond start grinding his fabric-less groin wantonly against his.

The supposed to be stoic raven break the kiss, eyes shut tightly at the luscious frictions and let out a strangled moan. With shaky breaths, he opened his eyes, only to meet a lust filled azure orbs.

The blond panted heavily, lips parted to let out mewls, face flushed, and still shamelessly grinding himself against the raven, "Sa… Sasuke…." He moaned, when the older boy start grinding back and leaned to capture that luscious lips in ferocious kiss.

But this time Naruto is the one who broke their kiss though, "I want you…." He whispered, full of need.

And that is when Sasuke's world turned upside down.

XxXxXxX

-Somewhere, in a random house-

A girl in her seventeen enters her room, recently got back from his club meeting. Putting her black bag at her desk; she takes a seat in front of her pc, and turning it on, clicking the internet explorer to start surfing at the web. With amount of seconds, her finger typed the familiar website address, and after few seconds of loading, the page start to show up; she clicked the hot news that had 'NEW' icons on it, it seems the news just had been posted this night.

With large, hopeful eyes, she read the hot news, her eyes almost bulged out at the information, but before her eyes manage to pop out from the socket, she jumps hysterically, letting a maniac squeal that Shikamaru often said as a banshee screech.

Before she ragged herself to death because her squeal cut her oxygen supplies to her lunge, she dashed from her room toward the phone, wanting to spread the lovely news to her club friends. In her room, her computer monitor flashed slowly, an effect from the animated effect from the website she had been visited, meanwhile the page that she been visiting itself contains news sounded like this:

**Welcome to Uchiha Fan! Your #1 Uchiha Source! **

(A banner with Itachi and Sasuke's stoic picture inserted here)

**Home **About the Uchihas Brother Itachi-kun's Sanctuary Sasuke-kun's Sanctuary Forum About Us

Welcome back! Sasu-chanissohandsome!

Log Out

**Latest News About Both Uchihas!**

**! Both Uchihas Vacation at Himawari! – NEW!**

Both Uchiha brothers had been spotted spending a week in Uzumaki's Himawari resort starting from today. Even though it's a business matter regarding a joining photo session with one of Uzumaki's brand (Arashi), it's a common fact that both Uchiha will be there in a full week spending their vacation at the same time; Itachi-kun, is one of the photographer from Uchiha company, meanwhile Sasuke-kun is the supervisor of the photo sessions. In additional, the latest famous male model, Sai, will be there too, taking photos with some unknown female model by the name of Kitsune.

(A medium size picture showing both Uchiha, Sai and twin pony tailed blonde inserted here)

To all off Uchiha fan club member! Because it's already winter vacation, let's go to Himawari resort to support our lovely Uchihas! And to make sure that hideous female model don't put her filthy paws at them!

(Posted today by Sasuke-kun-sukida!)

Comments about this massage 356.732

**! Sasuke-kun becomes a cover model for Businessman Guide for December edition! **Comments about this massage 129.409

**! Itachi-kun's Photography Exhibition! **Comments about this massage 109.567

**! Uchiha Business Party **Comments about this massage 70.787

**! Birthday Presents! **Comments about this massage 134.877

Page 2, 3, 5… Oldest

**Are you a fan of one Uchiha brother? Or a fan of both of them?**

**Keep yourself Up to Date with the latest Information of the Uchiha brother with Uchiha Fan!**

Copyright of fingers clicked his laptop keyboard, a small smile start its way to the pale lips, "How is it?" A sly voice asked the man who's still clicking the pc's mouse who nodded in satisfaction.

"It's already been posted, Orochi-sama." Kabuto informed, closing the window of Uchihafan and shutting down his laptop. Orochimaru smirked and wrapped his hand at the younger man neck, tilting his head to give him a kiss in lips.

"Let see with what they handle this problem." After saying that, the older man continued his ministration toward his assistant.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke groaned in pain when his head landed in the floor with a loud thud, even if the floor is coated with carpet, it still hurt! And why the hell it must be happening when the dream started to become more delicious?.! He groaned again and lifting his body from the floor.

The raven hissed when his obvious bulge rubbed against his boxer, and growled darkly seeing the tent he's been creating there. "Great, just fucking great." To be honest, Sasuke himself didn't know that he was THAT perverted, maybe his pent-up libido for almost 18 years start to bursting out when he know that he was interested with the blond.

And it seems his not-so little problem can't be solved with cold water alone.

Wincing, he entered the bathroom, turned the shower on, closed the blur glass door, and after minutes latter soft muffled groan sounded like 'Naruto' can be heard behind that foggy glass door.

Sasuke grunted, and laying his back at the shower tile, wanting to have some support for his exhausted yet sated body. If jacking off with the imaginary Naruto is already this great, the raven wanted to know the taste of fucking the real blond.

He groaned at the thought. "Fucking libido!" He spat venomously. Why the hell the only thing that filled his mind now was only sex, sex and sex?.! He trails his finger at his wet hair, his body start to feel the cold water against his now cool skin.

Now that his brain already start working again, the raven start thinking, and start showering, cleaning the trace of his recent activity. '_Am I really attracted with Naruto, or I'm just lusting at him?'_ Dark eyebrows frowned, making a thin line. _'I need to solve it soon.'_ The raven sighed.

"And explain to him about that kiss…." He winced, imagining the obvious wrath that he'll be encounter when meeting with his object of desire.

XxXxXxX

Naruto tossed again in his four poster bed.

Well, he'd been doing that for… let's just say all night long; and honestly, it's not even his fault that he can't sleep, well he can't even think properly this few hours. _'Damn that bastard to make me confused!_' He groaned in agony at that.

The taste of Sasuke's cold yet soft lips is still lingering at his own lips. Unconsciously, tanned finger touch his lips, and blushing miserably when remembering the current event that involving a certain dark haired perverted bastard lips.

Naruto pondered, what the hell had crossed in that bastard mind when he decided to embrace, moreover to kiss him in the lips! It's not like Sasuke was a touchy feely guy at the first place anyway, and it didn't help that the fact is Naruto wasn't in quite good term with the guy. Yes, he'd been tolerating that bastard much more this past days; actually, that bastard isn't that bad when he know a little better about him.

But still…

That didn't give him the right to kiss him suddenly like that; it was his first kiss too! Naruto's brow furrowed, thinking harder than before about the hidden meanings behind that kiss. But he still ended with nothing at all. '_Why is thinking is so troublesome?'_ No wonder Shikamaru said it was too troublesome to use his brain for thinking, it was so damn hard!

So here he was, sprawling at his bed, in his private chamber at the Uzumaki's compound at Himawari resort; thinking as hard as his already fried to a crisp brain could manage. The blond's brain replayed the earlier event at his mind.

The raven's gaze at him.

The sudden touchy feeling.

And the kiss…

But what confuses him more was, as soon the kiss was placed in his lips, as soon it was Sasuke drew his lips from his, and leaving him stunned at the retreating Uchiha's back.

Yes, ladies and gentleman, after kissing him, the Uchiha drew back, and stepped out from the onsen without saying anything at all! Is it very nice of him or what? Oh, and don't forget to add very polite of him; note the sarcasm. So, it was a normal reaction when Naruto didn't give any reaction at all toward the raven's retreating back; his brain process had been deceased at that time!

Minutes later, he screeched a loud 'WTF.' When a realization hit him, meanwhile the latter was already far far away from their current position. Not to mention he's almost fainted because to long soaking in the hot water too.

Yep, Naruto almost fainted because he was to long soaking (in this case thinking) in the hot water, and when he was start to get dizzy and wobbling his way out from the pool, Gaara had come in time and help him to get out from the hot water, and start cooling his heated body and brain by sitting at the edge of the hot pool's edge. The blond start thinking again there, but much to his surprise, Gaara didn't comment about the unusual silent action from his friend.

Which draw into a conclusion, that, maybe the red head had watched the event that occurred between him and Sasuke. **"Oh. My. God!"** Naruto wailed pitifully at the probability; Heck! The ai-tattooed boy head already had enough blackmail materials! No need to adding it more!

He tossed again, burying his face in his squishy pillow. Naruto's eyebrows drew into a thin line, trying to sorting his feeling toward the kiss by questioning himself.

Shocked about the kiss? "Yes! I'm beyond shocked!" He growled.

Angry when that bastard leaves him without explanation? "Yes! I have right to demand some explanation!" The blond seethed.

Furious about the unwanted kiss?

……………………………

…………..……….

…………..

…...

…

"No…. I'm not." Naruto blinked and sighed. That was the fact that had been fervently disturbing Naruto, that he wasn't as angry as he think he would toward the raven.

'_Who would be angry with a great kiss like that?'_

"Oh. Shit. I didn't think about that!" He groaned again and punched his pillow.

"_Deny all you can, but the kiss indeed feel good."_ The tiny voice that labeled his inner voice speaks up again. Naruto buried his head deeper to the pillow. _"I wonder if It-kun can kiss better."_ The little voice said in perky tone. Making the blond gaped in horrid at that. _"Hmm. Maybe Sai's kiss is better from both of them."_ Naruto's jaw slackens at the inner voice devilish glee.

"Go away! Don't poison my mind, pervert!" He hollered, biting the pillow at the same time. (A/N: seriously, that what I do if I'm starting to debating with myself -.-;;)

"_Pervert? Hey! It's yourself that you insulted! Don't blame me if you were sexually frustrated!"_ The voice retorted back.

That night, a certain blond cannot sleep until morning has come.

XxXxXxX

"Sanctuary Flower? Aerith-san? Yes it's me, I want to order a bouquet for tomorrow." A pause before he speaks up again, "Can you delivered it to Himawari resort? I'm stuck with my work here. Yes it's a lovely place; I take it you have been here before?" He smiled hearing the cheery voice of the owner his favorite flower shop.

The brunette hummed, a small smile dancing in his lips, "Yes, my usual please, oh and please combined them with red tulips." He grinned to the phone.

He let out a laugh when the person on the other line teased him, "He's beautiful indeed. Oh yes, a card will do, do you mind writing it with your hand writing? Your hand writing it's very neat." Another pause, "Mm—What I want to say… Could you write 'I always keep my promises, Uzumaki-san. Sincerely, Sai.' Yep just like that." Sai let out another playful smile.

"Uh-huh, the Uzumaki Naruto himself," He grinned, "No, there's no need; just put it at the front desk, I want to give him a surprise, thanks a lot, Aerith-san." And the brunette model hung up the phone and plopped himself on the bed, a sly smile playing in his lips.

Actually he's been lucky when overheard Naruto's bodyguards conversation that afternoon after his lunch with Kit-chan; that Naruto will come this afternoon. Although today Sai hadn't seen the blond yet, but he know he will see him tomorrow, that's why he already prepared a surprise for the lovely blond.

The model grinned again, imagining the blond's cute face when he received his gift. Those startled blue eyes, the shocked expression in his face, and let's not forget the adorable blush that will be nesting themselves on those whiskered cheeks.

"God." The brunette muttered.

"I never know that I can become a squishy mushy guy." The brunette groaned, but cannot hide the small, genuine smile forming in his lips.

XxXxXxX

Anko rubbed his temple in his annoyance, how the hell there ware bunch of rooms ordering via telephone? And the booking date was the same, at this whole week.

Is it coincidence?

Nah! It can't be a coincidence. Her almost five years working experience had told her that; yeah, it's a winter vacation indeed, but massive bookings in one night? The normal possibility is almost zero percent!

Unless…

"Hey, Anko! Check this out!" Kotetsu call her from behind his laptop; his eyebrows drew into a thin line, Anko step from her chair, and take a peek at the black haired man's laptop.

Her jaw drop.

She hates it when her instinct was right!

"SHIT!" She cursed, "Damn! We need back-ups if THIS is the case! Fuck!" She growled, slamming her fist at the desk, almost crushing Kotetsu's laptop if the man hasn't foreseen her rage. "Call Genma and Raidou, tell them to tighten up the security, I'll call Arashi-sama." She ordered, and stomping her way to her office angrily.

"Damn fucking internet!" She hissed venomously all the way.

XxXxXxX

Itachi almost groaned in agony when Kisame told him the info. _'That slimy snake, I swear I'm going to strangle him someday.' _He growled. Honestly, at first Itachi still had small amount of respect for that snake-like man, how low he can act to destroy him anyway?

But it seems that Itachi was wrong.

Selling information of his and Sasuke's whereabouts to their biggest un-official fan-club is really a low blow. Can't he do something classier than that? He sighed, running his finger in his black hair.

It's better for him to climb Himalayan Mountain alone to take some pictures there rather then facing his own fan-club. He must admit that his fan-club was... terrifying. Screeching girls shouting 'Itachi-sama' while throwing their self (literally) to him is one hell experience, and there's no way he'll jump into those mortifying experience, EVER.

Now back to the problem, Itachi seriously never think that Orochimaru dare to jeopardize their project, just for crushing him; but then again, Naruto did said something about Orochimaru suspecting him… Could it be that Naruto's real identity that Orochimaru aimed at the first place?

The brunette took a glance at the clock.

2.50 AM

He let out a long breath and shook his head; his little brother and Naruto must been already sleeping. And Sasuke is quite grumpy, not to mention sometimes delirious when he wakeup, and there's no way he would wakeup Naruto from his slumber, that boy needed rest while he can.

Itachi plopped down to his bed, "I guess I just have to wait until tomorrow…" He mussed, and giving in to the comfort of the bed.

XxXxXxX

"Well, this is definitely not good." The feminine voice stated.

"Meh, it's really troublesome." The lazy genius groaned, his left elbow propping on the desk, meanwhile his other hand clicking the mouse of his laptop; his half-lidded brown eyes scanning the monitor slowly, reading the news words per words.

Anko glared at Shikamaru for stating something that already obvious. Shikamaru just shrugged, and the other voice chuckled softly. "So?" The brash manager asked at the lazy bodyguard.

Shikamaru just raise an eyebrow at that, "Goddammit, Shika! You're supposed to be genius!" She slams her fist at the desk angrily; Shikamaru let out a long sigh.

"What did Arashi-sama said?" A gruff voice butted in between Anko's ranting.

The mentioned woman sighed and run her finger at her hair, "He said he leave all the decisions to us." She answered and flicker her eyes at Shikamaru's when she said the word 'us'. Shikamaru snorted at that, Haku let out a simple smile, Zabusa let out a howl of laughter meanwhile Shino still impassive as usual.

Shikamaru sighed, all of the occupant's eyes were on him now, he groaned and clutched his head, "Troublesome…" Anko wanted to hit the lazy genius head for the insistent complaining and wanted to yell to him to start thinking, but shut her mouth when Shikamaru continued his words.

"Move all of them to the Uzumaki ground."

XxXxXxX

Naruto wakeup that morning with dark bags under his clouded blue eyes, well actually it's not really waking up, the blond just sluggishly drag his body from the bed to the bathroom and try to relaxing his nerve in the Jacuzzi.

Closing his eyes as the act of relaxing, the blond start to feel a wave of sleepiness hit him. He surrendered to the temptation just to smash his face into the water. Grumbling and cursing about a certain ungrateful bastard who messing up with his mind, the blond start to rinse his body and take a shower.

"This is better." The blond said with a tired sigh, well at least he didn't feel any sleepiness anymore, and he did felt a little refreshed. The blue eyed blond took a glance to the mirror and sighed.

Long, silky blond hair framing his face, he shook his head slowly and then sighed again. "I wonder which one is the real me..." A soft whisper escaped his lips.

And a soft touch landed to the mirror.

The blond stared to the mirror, seeing the unknown reflection there. "Who am I really?" He frowned, a girl by the name of Umino Naruto? No he isn't, well indeed Umino Naruto has his attitude, his real personality, but it still wasn't him. Or is he Uzumaki Naruto, the heir of the Uzumaki legacy? No he wasn't him too, indeed Uzumaki Naruto had his real physical figure, but it still wasn't him, too much lies beyond that name, well it's not like Umino Naruto didn't have any lies or whatsoever… A model by the name of Kitsune? Meh, that's even worse, Kitsune wasn't a person in a first place anyway, just another lies in the first place, lies atop another lies.

Really, since when his life become a lie itself? Naruto didn't know.

His world seems real until Itachi crashed into his life almost a month ago. Creating another alter ego by the name Kitsune, meeting Sasuke and Sai, and working as his uncle's brand image model… It makes him wondering sometimes, was his life is real? And that sometimes is like now, when he is alone, staring at the mirror in front of him, questioning himself.

Was his wish to keep his identity as a secret was a mistake?

He just don't want to be another worshiped person, he didn't want to be like his father or grandfather, who always been worshiped because the name of Uzumaki. Only a few, no maybe no one outside their family loves them because who they are, and Naruto didn't want that, and seeing his uncle struggling to run free from the shadow of his late mother wasn't helping either.

But after seeing both Uchiha brothers, make Naruto rethink about his decision.

Itachi, even if he was an Uchiha, gained respects not because his surname, but because what he can do and want to do.

Itachi maybe don't realize this, but Naruto know.

Almost all the workers that work with him respected him because he was just Itachi, a determined photographer; and many people see him as a role model in the Uchiha modeling agency. That what Naruto no, not him, but Kitsune see after working in Uchiha Modeling agency in just the first 3 fucking days. All the info he gained screamed into one conclusion, that, the older Uchiha had many people adore him just because he is a talented photographer by the name of Itachi.

The blond growled unconsciously.

And Sasuke…

Even if the stoic bastard didn't admit it, Sasuke earned a lot respects from his co-workers and acquaintances, Arashi is one of them, and no, his father didn't see Sasuke as an Uchiha, but as Sasuke himself, if those praises that flown from his mouth didn't show enough proof. Even Neji acknowledged his bastardness just because he was Sasuke, and let's not forget the former Sasuke groupies that turn out to be his almost best friends, Sakura and Ino. Now both girls see Sasuke as himself, not an Uchiha that handsome enough too be drooled over.

And Sasuke earned that just because he acted as himself, an ungrateful bastard that has the skill to run an enormous company.

Naruto growled louder.

Why the hell he can't have that? That kind of acknowledgement; that's what he been yearned all this time, acknowledgement just because he was himself, just because he is Naruto. Not an Uzumaki heir, not a young master that had to be protected, not a friend because business acquaintance, not because a boy that handsome enough to be drooled, and definitely not some juicy gossips info. That's why he decide to became Umino Naruto, but that wasn't enough too, because people still can't see him as himself….

As Naruto…..

And a shattering sound was heard from the bathroom.

XxXxXxX

"The security is tighter than we assumed." The man grunted, inhaling his cigarette at the same time.

The woman smirked, and took another glance toward the car's window. "Well, it's quite obvious it's because someone posted the information of the Uchiha brother whereabouts in the net." She crossed her legs, eyes still glued to the Himawari resort entrance. "It'll be tough to bring some recording items inside there, especially with Uzumaki's influence." She jerked her thumbs at the window.

The auburn haired man smirked, a creepy one that was, "Well… That's what fan girls are for isn't it?" He started the car's engine and starts drive his way toward Himawari resort.

"Let the fun begins." Kurenai chirped, Asuma and Sasori shared an identical smirk.

XxXxXxX

Naruto sighed deeply, ruffling his blond hair with his hand. Here he was sitting in the Uzumaki compound main room, thinking about the best way that he must use to confront the bastard. He opens his glasses; sighing morosely. How the hell he involved himself in such a mess in the beginning anyway?

"Your face isn't the type that matches with brooding, Naruto."

"Can't help it." He sighed, taking a glance to the person that now plops beside him. His martial arts teacher seat there, arms crossed in front of his chest. His green eyes shooting a firm gaze toward the blue one.

"Uchihas huh." A blunt statement flew from the red head, Naruto coughed, his tanned face start sprouting an interesting shade of red. "It was pretty obvious, don't you think so?" A smirk followed the question. The Uzumaki's heir tried to glared, but failed rather cutely because the blush that staining his face.

"Give me a break, Gaara." He groaned, "What do you want to tell me anyway? It's not like you're here just to tease me." The blond wear his glasses, putting back his Uzumaki's mask with it.

"Well, actually-" Gaara's words were butted because the door to the Uzumaki's ground are opened, revealing a lazy genius, and another person that become Naruto's object of agony for the past hours.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Really, is not really saving the blond's dignity if his face becomes a red as a boiled shrimp by just looking at the mentioned Uchiha. Or when a haughty smirk show it's way to Sasuke's lips when he notice the blond's blushing face. "Is there something I miss here?" The blond ask firmly after recomposing his self, meanwhile throwing a dark glare to the man besides him, that he presume already know about this. The red haired man just shrugged it off, well he wanted to tell Naruto, but it seems he had been a little bit late.

Shikamaru raise an eyebrow and took a small glance towards Gaara, who just stared back impassively, making the lazy genius sighed tiredly, "Due a certain circumstance, we moved all the photo sessions personnel and crews toward the Uzumaki ground." He explained shortly, straight to the point, the blond nodded in understanding, after adding mental note that he should ask Shikamaru privately after this.

"Then, let me escort, Sasuke-san to his room…. I've got something to discuss with him." The blond's eyes narrowed at the smirking Sasuke, Shikamaru scratched his head while muttering 'Please do so.' hoping to do less-troublesome works.

"Well, it'll be my pleasure, dobe." The raven smirked, pissing off the now enraged blond who already gained back his dignity and confidence. Naruto glared the dark haired man hard.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama." Anko cut whatever retorts that the blond want to spit out; at her right hand laid a very beautiful flower bouquet. The younger Uchiha unconsciously raised an eyebrow at the bouquet. Shikamaru and Gaara just stare rather impressively at the bouquet.

"Ah! Morning Anko-nee." The blond smiled, "What's with the bouquet? Is it for someone?" He asked, poking the bouquet curiously.

Anko grinned, "Well actually, this beautiful bouquet is for you, Naruto-sama." The Himawari manager gave the bouquet toward the blond, who can not hide his surprise and the delight that shown clearly in his azure orbs.

"It's really beautiful. Who would send me such an expensive thing?" The blond smiled, eyeing the bouquet, smelling them happily. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at that. Shikamaru sighed, Gaara and Anko just smirked.

"I must admit, the guy has guts." Gaara stated.

Naruto blinked, "Guy? What guy?" Sasuke almost let out a snort at that. Really, Naruto can be a true idiot sometimes. Naruto eyed the bouquet once more and then cooked his head; it's obvious he's confused.

"It's obvious that the sender is a man, dobe. It's Yellow Lilies after all." Naruto glared him, "For your info, in common flower language, Yellow Lily stands for gaiety." Naruto's eyes widen a little bit before come back to its normal size and normal actions, glaring Sasuke.

"Like I'll believe what you said, Sasuke-teme." He 'hmphed' and buried his face happily in the bouquet, missing the frustration glare that Sasuke send him.

Anko coughed lightly after seeing the unsuspected banter, "Well actually, Uchiha-sama is right, Naruto-sama." At that Naruto's head snapped back, a tint of blush in his cheeks, "And, if I'm not wrong, Red Tulip stands for declaration of love." Now the tint becomes a full-blown shade of reds.

"Whoever sends this bouquet to you, have a major crush at you, Naruto-sama." She added with a grin. Naruto blushed worse, eyeing the bouquet once more and noticing the card that shaped like tulip in the middle of the bouquet. He reached it uncertainly and opened it.

"Sai really have guts." Gaara smirked after reading the card; Naruto gaped at the bouquet, face totally in the shade of deep scarlet.

Meanwhile all that Sasuke can see is red.

XxXxXxX

"No Uzumaki spotted here." Asuma grumbled, eyes shifting among the massive crowd in the lobby, "But, this is one a hell fan-club." He rolled her eyes seeing a group of Sasuke's fan-girl in front of him, squealing over a magazine that had an article about their object of desire. "Sick." He muttered in his breath.

"If he was THAT easily find, his face will be already printed in a lot of magazines cover, idiot." Kurenai said, rubbing her temple warily, "For meanwhile just keep an eye of any person with blond hair and blue eyes."

"Kyaa! Sai-kun! Over here!" Ear piercing shrieks were heard, Kurenai shifted from her seat eyeing the commotion, "Sai-sama!" Another shrieks, the mentioned man just smiled to the girls and keep his way with two almost scary looking guy. One with scared face and the other one had white hair, biting a toothpick in his mouth.

"Sai, eh? Cute kid. Too bad he swings that way." Kurenai sighed, Asuma raised an eyebrow. "But his love life sure will be good information for the public ne?" She grinned, Sasori and Asuma smirked. That is the Kurenai that they knew.

"One blonde founded." The auburn haired man pointed to the door that said 'Authorized Staff Only' and indeed, a blonde woman standing there, talking with almost familiar man that wear a long black overcoat with raven hair tied loosely but neatly in the back.

Kurenai's eyes widened at the sight. "Uzumaki Tsunade." She said the name confidently, "-and Uchiha Itachi." Sasori nodded at her confirmation. They watched their interaction, it seems they were talking about something, but it can't be heard because the distance that quite far and the noisy chattering and squealing voices in the lobby.

"Never know they were this friendly." Asuma's eyebrows furrowed.

"Something fishy here." Kurenai's red eyes narrowed, eyeing the pair closely. "Never seen Uchiha Itachi has a normal conversation like that before… Sasori-" The mentioned man stared the black haired reporter, "I want you to keep an eye on Uchiha Itachi." He nodded, "-And you, Asuma. Keep your eyes at that Sai kid. I'll handle the younger Uchiha."

The bulk man eyebrows rose, "What's with the split-up?"

"I've got a hunch those three kids will bring us to Uzumaki Naruto." Her ruby eyes gleamed.

XxXxXxX

Holding the bouquet in one hand, Naruto quietly shown the Uchiha to his room in Uzumaki compound; although it's still inside the compound, the rooms that they used were in the outer shell of the compound.

"Why are you still bringing the bouquet, dobe?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed dangerously at the bouquet. The blond ignored him; still unsure how to ask the raven about the kiss. "Are you not bothered by it?" The raven voice showed his irritably. Naruto stopped form his walking, eyeing the raven carefully and then glancing back at the bouquet, he sighed softly.

"No actually." Sasuke's body stiffened at the answer. "It's not these flowers fault you know? Those flower language or whatsoever is created by people, so I'm not bothered by it." He smiled softly, sniffing the bouquet. Sasuke stared at the blond, he's really too damn innocent. "I should've been worried by people who kiss me out of the blue you know?" Two azure orbs eyeing Sasuke's black one.

Sasuke cannot tore his gaze from the blond, from those blue eyes staring at him intensely, questioning him with the question that flow from those pink lips afterwards.

"Why did you kiss me?" So far no punching accompanying the question, "-And don't tell me that's a spur of a moment or those kind of thing. I'll beat you senseless if you said that." The growl that accompanied his statement emphasizes his seriousness.

Sasuke sighed, running his finger at his hair. "I don't know." Was his brilliant answer, the blond's fist clenched at that, "No- seriously I don't know why I kissed you that time-" Naruto's eyes narrowed, but still restraining himself from punching the other because Sasuke haven't finished his explanation, "But one thing I know for sure-" The raven paused, eyeing the blond firmly.

"I'm attracted to you, dobe."

XxXxXxX

After they walked inside Uzumaki ground, Genma excuses himself, saying that he have to pick the other personnel. Sai walked leisurely, eyeing the Uzumaki ground; if the rest of Himawari are beautiful, then the Uzumaki area is astonishing. The man named Raidou showed his way toward his room, sometimes the brunette commented about how beautiful Himawari is, Raidou smiled and sometimes explained how and why the decoration was like that.

"This way to your room, Sai-san." The scared face man said after take a right turn, but when he sees that the brunette's attention was not with him, Raidou take a glance, following Sai's gaze. He must admit that he was surprised to see Naruto there, another man that Raidou recognized as Uchiha Sasuke stand way to close to his employer's son.

And Raidou was beyond shocked when the taller man pressed his lips firmly to the shorter one. After a minute that seems like eternity, Sasuke release the blond's lips, his mouth close to the blond's ear, whispering something that make Naruto's body tensed visibly. The raven smirked seeing the reaction, brushing some blond bangs from Naruto's face and whispered something else before walking his way to his room, leaving the stunned blond there.

A growl that comes from Sai's mouth snapping Raidou back to his senses, with hurried steps both man walked toward the stunned bond. "Are you all right, Naruto-sama?" Naruto almost jumped at the question, he turns his body seeing Raidou and Sai there.

"Ah- Um… I-I'm fine, I'm just startled, that's all." The blond tried to smile, but failed miserably. Sai growled seeing the flushed blond's face. '_That damned Uchiha! How can he take advantage of Naruto's innocence!_' The blond blushed harder seeing Sai, mentally kicking himself for acting out of his Uzumaki character. "Um- Sai-kun, thank you for the bouquet, it's lovely, I loved it."

That statement was like a bucket of ice water poured in a raging flame, calming the brunette model drastically. "Glad that you like it, Uzumaki-san." He smiled, Naruto unconsciously smiled back. Sai fight the urge to kiss the blond breathless now and there. _'God, he's really adorable, better than I imagine.' _He pondered, seeing the flushed blond hugging the bouquet firmly in his chest was an incredible sight for the brunette.

Raidou was shocked hearing that statement; it seems his young master have a lot of male suitors now days, like the Hyuuga for once; although it was a history, considering that Hyuuga Neji is engaged to Takamura Ten Ten, the women he fell in love without knowing and thanks to his young master, Neji realized his mistakes and fix it in the right time. Since then Hyuuga Neji can be considered his young master best friend besides his body guards.

"I'll show Sai-kun his room; you didn't mind do you, Raidou-san?" Raidou nodded at the request, while Sai is a little taken a back from that, well the blond did avoided him like plague or ignoring him all this time if he know a bouquet can change the blond that drastically he would have been doing that from the first time. Raidou excuses himself, leaving Naruto with Sai.

A small sigh escaped from the blond's mouth, he fixed his glasses and start to walk, Sai following beside him, "We never have a proper talk do we, Sai-kun?" Sai just smiled and give him a small nod _'Well, you've been ignored me for a while actually.'_ The brunette sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you all this time-" Sai bristled at that, "I'm just to preoccupy, I guess… And I must admit, you've give me the creeps for a while." A sheepish smile forming in the blond's lips, a black eyebrow arched at that statement "But it's obvious now, thanks to the bouquet." And it clicked in the brunette's head; Naruto was talking about his love confession toward him. "Thank you." The blond smiled softly.

Sai's heart clenched at that, and forced a smile, "I take that as a no I guess." He sighed, the blond shook his head slowly.

"No, actually is not a no either, I just never think about that kind of things."

"I still have a chance then?"

The blond laughed, "Don't held your hope to high though." He grinned and offered his hand, "Friend?" The brunette greeted it happily, giving Naruto his best looking smile.

"I'll be honored to be your friend, Uzumaki-san." _'For now.'_ He smirked inwardly.

XxXxXxX

Itachi flipped his car key, walking his way toward where his Lancer was parked. He hasn't seen his brother or Naruto that day, but he already presumed that Sasuke already knew the situation in Himawari resort by now.

"Damn filthy snake." He muttered under his breath, cursing Orochimaru's low action, well thanks to that snake-guy, not only his fan-girls were here; he had to change the studio's setting into the Uzumaki compound, it's been a though job moving the set while avoiding his fan-girls, and that's another reason why he can't see his brother or Naruto that day, well speaking about the blond, Itachi was now on his way to pick the blond from his supposed to be grandparents house.

Tsunade already informed him that he should pick Naruto around three in the afternoon that day, after confirming to him that all the personnel and the set will be moved to the Uzumaki ground regarding the upcoming circumstance, Itachi completely agreed knowing the security around there were tighter, Orochimaru only partially agreed though, saying moving the set will take to much time, but in the end he agreed anyway.

But the outdoor photo session will be a lot of trouble, if the possessive Uchiha fan-girls are still there, Itachi sighed tiredly, knowing this was another problem that he should think of, well he should solve this problem soon if he don't want to see Naruto or in this case, Kitsune getting hurt.

He turned on his Lancer, driving out from Himawari resort; too engrossed with his mind since he's not notice that another car followed his lancer not far behind.

XxXxXxX

"Tell me, why am I doing this?" An irritated voice asked, wincing when the blonde with four pony tails nudge him harshly.

"Because, you look cuter this way, Naru-kun." The blonde grinned, yanking Naruto's long hair and tied it in two high ponytails, and giving it a cute red frilly ribbon that matches with his ruby soft lens. Naruto groaned pitifully at that retort.

"And you! Stop laughing! This isn't a laughing matter!" He throw a pillow toward the snickering man, who tried to redeem his laughter, to bad Naruto can see it from his shaking shoulder.

"I'm not laughing." The man stated, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Yes you are!" He threw another pillow at the man, but to Naruto's dismay, Gaara manage to catch the offending thing. The older Uchiha shook his head, amazed by the blond's reaction toward Gaara's teasing. "No need to add my misery, It-kun! Ouch! That's hurt! Watch it, blondie!" The blond snarled, and earned a rather large lump in his head.

Another harsh nudge on the long blond hair, "Look who's talking, shortie." Temari retorted back, hating when Naruto called her by that name, well Naruto is a blond himself, why should she being called blondie by a blondie then?

"I can manage to tie my own hair, you know!" He fumed, gripping the pillow when Temari gave another hard yank to his hair.

"And pass the chance to torture you? Never." She grinned, slapping Naruto's head at the same time. Really, Naruto did love Temari but not when she's torturing him like this! And the door was opened; a man with Kabuki makeup entered the room, bringing some clothing with him.

"Hey Naru, which one do you prefer, the fur pink skirt or the jeans skirt?" He asked, eyebrow wriggling in playful manner, Naruto groaned.

"I swore you Sabakus siblings were born to torture me!" All the Sabakus laughed.

XxXxXxX

"He's been inside for an hour or so." The auburn haired man talked to the other person on the line. "It looks like a normal house to me, but we'll see." He tapped his finger patiently on the wheel; well patient is one of his strong capabilities. "No he doesn't suspect anything; it seems the fan-girls problem is clouding his mind now." He smirked, hearing the laughter in the opposite line.

"How is the condition over there? Any luck?" He sighed, "Keep your eyes open, you know that Kurenai's hunch is trustable, it's her woman instinct or whatsoever." His eyes narrowed when catching the sleek, black Lancer is coming out from the house.

"Gotta go, he's moving, I'll call you back."

XxXxXxX

"How is he?" Kurenai asked, flipping the menu with one hand.

"Still following the older, he's moving now." Asuma said, and flipped his cell phone back to his pocked, the gruff man took a cigarette and put it in his mouth, and when he want to lit it, his eyes widen, mouth agape seeing the person that walked right behind Kurenai that time. Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the man's reaction, and decided to take a look at her back.

And there he is with all his might and glory, a boy in the age of eighteen or so walking beside a taller gruff man, and the most importance of all…. the boy have blue eyes and blond hair.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kurenai smirked.

XxXxXxX

Itachi drive his Lancer slowly, enjoying the beautiful landscape around them, he took a short glance toward the blond who sitting quietly in the passenger seat, eyeing the scenery without interest. "Do you mind sharing your thoughts?" He asked, the blond almost jumped in his seat at that unsuspected question.

"Well.. No, it's nothing." Another silence. Itachi sighed inwardly at the blond's rather lack talking.

"Mind if I take you somewhere first?" The blond shook his head, non-verbally answering the older Uchiha's question. Itachi turned his car to the right, steering at the familiar highway. After fifteen minutes or so, both of them arrived at the place that Itachi mentioned.

"Whoa- it's beautiful here!" The blond stated, a wide smile plastering his face. Itachi nodded his head in approval, "Is this what you want to show me?" Another nod. Naruto beamed at the older Uchiha, and then eyeing the marvelous landscape in front of him.

All of them were covered in white snow, the ground, the tree, the roof of the houses, it's really beautiful. "This is my dream." Itachi said suddenly, eyeing the view, both hand in his pocket, soft cold wind blowing his dark tied hair, thin fog forming around his mouth when he start to speak. Naruto stared at the older Uchiha, amazed, _'He's really handsome.'_ And mentally kicking himself for the thought.

"Your dream?" Another nod, and a soft smile that make Naruto breathless.

"Yes, my dream is to capture all this amazing view around the world." The Uchiha framing the view with his hand, a sincere look and fiery eyes captured the blond's attention. How he wish he could be like that.

"What is like to having a dream?" The blond asked suddenly, eyes glued to the Uchiha somberly. "I never had a dream." A hurtful sigh come out. Itachi raise an eyebrow.

"What do you want to achieve now, Naru-kun?" Naruto stared him.

""I- I want to be like my father I guess, I want to suppress him, make people acknowledge me for who I am." Itachi nodded at the answer and ruffled the blond's head.

"That's a good answer, it's hard to release other people shadows from you." He tipped his finger at his chin thoughtfully, "Have you ever consider seriously become a model?" The blond shook his head, the idea never crossed his mind before. "Do you dislike being a model?" Blond eyebrows furrowed, thinking about the taller man question.

"No, I didn't dislike it, I enjoyed it actually, aside the girly clothes." Itachi smirked at that.

"Why don't you consider become a professional model? Try surpassing your father by your own way, Naru-kun. By the way that you like it, find your own way by being Naruto. I'm pretty sure your father won't mind." Naruto's eyes widen slightly at that. Itachi acknowledge him. Acknowledge him for who he really was.

And it makes his heart thumping wildly. "And becoming a pro model is the way?" Itachi chuckled at that question, and he shook his head.

"No, that's only an example, there are a lot of things that you can do." Naruto's smile bloomed, the most sincere smile that he ever showed the Uchiha since the first day they meet. Itachi stared at the smiling blond and shook his head slowly.

"You're such an enigma, Naru-kun. No wonder my brother and Sai interested with you." Naruto's jaw dropped at that, and the rather noticeable blush come back to his cheeks.

"You know that?" He stated meekly, Itachi just smirked.

"It's pretty obvious don't you think?" Naruto clutched his head and groaned, "Well, I must say they were fools if not interested with you." Another blush, "Because, myself is falling for your charm, Naru-kun." And Itachi bend his head, kissing the blond softly in the lips after saying his statement.

XxXxXxX

Well well, Sasori never predicted this. Here he was, fuming about the lack or rather the over distance between him and the couple, because he can't hear and recorded well in those condition. And that's when Uchiha Itachi bends his head, kissing the blonde girl right on the lips, and the girl didn't fight back either.

Uzumaki Naruto or no, it seems the information about Uchiha Itachi soon to be spouse can satisfied both Kurenai and his boss.

For a while.

And with that the auburn man clicked his camera after positive that he already turned the flash off.

--------- To Be Continued -------

**A/N: **Sorry again for the long late update guys! But rest assured, I'm becoming less and less busy now days –sheepish laughs- Sorry for the OOC-ness though! Can't help it when my brain is not functioning as usual coz the flu I had –run away from responsibility-

And for the people bellow:

**SkitSkat7890, oruchuban Ebichu, Red Asatari, Sasuke2006, kagirinaixyuki, silver windflame, Sakura0890(2), cheerful-pinkstar, omnikaze (7), ladygizarme, Pampan,ixheartxyaoi, avila7989, Kyree, Failing Mentality (1,2,3,4, ) YamiKitsuneKami, FireieGurl, BLOODMORE, blue-genjutsu, losthimagain ,Dark Iasha, berta-chan, SouriMaxwellYuy068,yue no rei, RuByMoOn17,Raincurtain, EverPlotting , unrefined.**

**Kyree: **Really sorry for the late update but finally I finished my collage! Yay for me X3 hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**unrefined: **Uh huh he is XD

Thank you for the support and the patient waiting, luv you all!

Ashrey


End file.
